The King of The Ocean
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Having been apart of the straw hats lives for so long without them noticing has kept him sane within Impel Down but now he will rise and strive towards his own dream like his Captain, Monkey D. Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

After downswing so long in Impel down, he forgot what it meant having a Nakama... In order to survive this hellish prison he entered a hibernation like sleep to conserve his strength... As he did so his soul was able to move freely so he left his body and returned to the sea but even so... It was still very lonely until he found one particular ship... It was called "Going Merry" when it first felt love he went to that ship... So in order to remember the word Nakama he sealed his soul in that ship until the day it was destroyed... Being in that ship for so long, going on adventures with the crew... He's never been that happy in his entire life. Now to the story of his days now back in Impel Down.

AT IMPEL DOWN, WITHIN LEVEL 6: ETERNAL HELL

DREAM

(Sorry guys... I wanted to carry you guys just a little bit further but at last my time as your guys ship has come to an end.)

(MERRY!)

(I'm-)

(NO MERRY! IF ANYONE SHOULD APOLOGIZE ITS US, NOT YOU! IM NO GOOD AT STEERING, I RAMMED YOU INTO ICEBERGS AND ALL KINDS OF STUFF; I TOOK BAD CARE OF YOU AND RIPPED YOUR SAILS! ZORO AND SANJI ARE IDIOTS TOO, THEY WERE BREAKING YOUR STUFF ALL

THE TIME! USOPP TRIED TO FIX YOU BUT HE WASN'T ANY GOOD AT IT, WE ALL KNOW THAT! IF ANYONE'S SORRY ITS, IT'S US!)

(Don't sweat it guys... I actually found it fun, even the good and bad times I cherished every single moment. You guys helped me remember what it "Nakama" means... I was glad that I found this ship... Otherwise I would have been so lost... So I thank all of you and hope we meet again... In person.)

(MERRY!)

DREAM END

Currently a lone inmate sat in a cell, in the deepest floor of impel down while shuddering at waking up. He has black wrappings all over his body with metal stakes struck deep into the wrappings that were on the ground. Along with chains wrapped around his scrubs body.

"How long have I been here... Days... Weeks... Years... Time really does fly by..." The man asked himself as his body twitched under the wrappings. The man looks up at the ceiling even through his face was also wrapped up.

"Ahhh... I remember... I placed my soul into that ship as my body hibernated... Going Merry... Eheheheh... I felt so free again but at last I'm still here... I made a miracle happen for what I've done... Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin... I wonder if you guys actually knew that I was really alive, my soul trapped back in this prison once again... Spending days or months here without you guys... Acting as your ship is no longer possible." the man whispered quietly but his head bows as he made sounds of crying.

"I can't even cry... I need water..." He whispered with a sad smile in his face.

"Guess I'm stuck here for my entire life time now... Sorry guys but I guess-" the man stopped immediately at hearing loud crafting sounds gaining his attention towards the cage.

"Wha... What was that?" The man asked himself in confusion.

"ACE!" When he heard that his eyes instantly open all the way under the wrappings.

"... Luffy..." Was all the man said as the wrapping suddenly began stretching like never before as they began ripping apart revealing the one inside it. He was a a little bony but even so his appearance was surprising. He was a Fishman with a distinctive shark-like appearance. He has pale blue-grey skin with scarfs on his body. His eyes irises were blood red and slitted along with having gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and more gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth. The man began moving slowly as he stretched causing his body to crack a lot. His hair was spiky dark blue with streaks of red through it.

"At last, Naruto D. Hoshigaki returns..." The now named Naruto said as he looks up, thirsty.

NEXT TIME, THE LOST STRAW HAT MEMBER RETURNS. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THOS CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

"I'm so thirsty..." After he said that, he sighs as he was only wearing ragged pants. Naruto just looks both ways gaining more cracks as he looks at his cell doors. Naruto approached the cells slowly as he examines the bars.

"Am I able to break through these... Hmmmm... My body is still to weak and I need the ocean..." Naruto thought to himself on what to do as he looks at his shaking arms and twitching fingers.

"Luffy... Usopp... Zoro... Sanji... Nami... Chopper... Robin..." As he said it both hands grab the jail cells bars. As this happened he fingers grip the bars more as he grits his teeth; his head touched the bars.

(Merry, I know the floor of the sea is a dark and lonely place, but don't worry since we're here to see you off. I'm sure you wish he was here, but its probably best Usopp isn't around, I don't know if he could take this.)

(Thank you for carrying us for so long, for so far... Merry...)

"LUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, so loud all of Level 6 could hear his scream that shock the walls from he sound of his scream. Everyone could hear his scream that shocked them, because of that Luffy didn't run into the cloud of sleeping gas but instead he looks back down the hall of impel down with wide.

"IM HERE!"

When Luffy heard that, something deep within his heart told him to go towards that voice causing him to immediately charge straight down the hallway, as he was running down the hallway he stopped at finding a surprising sight. A bony Fishman was laying in his back, taking deep breaths as Luffy just looks away about to continue until he heard the voice coming from that very cell he looked at.

"Don't... Leave me... Again... Captain." When Naruto said that, Luffy could only look at the cell in confusion.

"Do... I know you?" After asking him that, he heard a little laugh from Naruto.

"I don't blame you for recognizing me in my real body through... As always your scatterbrained when it comes to most things likes a girls feelings... Of awkwardness but tell me, did you actually fall for Usopp wearing that odd mask? Even when I was burning I could tell that was Usopp..." When Naruto said that, Luffy's eyes just widen all the way. Even if it didn't make sense his heart was aching as he heard his voice causing tears to fall from his eyes.

"You're..." After Luffy said that, Naruto sat up slowly but moved a little more so he was kneeling before Luffy behind the bars.

"Even now... I respond to the name Going Merry... Eheheheh, as I told you when I was burning away and even now... I hoped we would all meet again." After saying that, Luffy falls to his knees crying while both Ivan and Inazuma arrive to witness this sight of one of Level 6's criminals bowing down to Luffy.

"You see... My devil fruit powers allowed me to separate my soul from my body and sent it into the sea; I found you guys a week later and stuck to your ship, and watched... When you guys were off me I began repairing myself by materialized with using a hard object to pound the nails in. Usopp screamed like a little girl when he saw me looking like a ghost, it was hilarious but... It hurt watching you and Usopp argue about me..." Naruto told Luffy who just cries at hearing his words. Naruto just smokes sadly as he starts speaking again.

"Listen... Your after Ace and if you go there you will most likely be killed but even so I know you won't even listen. So... Can I come home, back to the Straw Hats... Captain Luffy?" Naruto asked his captain who starts wiping his tears away while talking.

"I may not really understand but I know that your not lying... Through what your saying is very confusing but even so... I just knew you were out there... That last thing you said really got me thinking over night about it." Luffy told Naruto who just continued kneeling before him.

"Luffy, his can you be so sure he's telling the truth?" Inazuma asked him him confusion but he just smiles.

"Because he's my Nakama, and I know for a fact he's not lying since his eyes show it." After saying that, Ivan and Inazuma still couldn't understand but even so Inazuma unlocks the doors using his scissor hands. Naruto walks out slowly past them but even so Ivan looks at Naruto in confusion.

"Who is he?" After thinking that, he just continues to stare at him while in the back of his head he felt as if he saw him somewhere.

"I'm gonna go to the Marine Headquarters, if I give up now I'm gonna regret it!" After Luffy said that, Naruto could just nod knowing he would say that.

"But first of all how can you get off this floor?!" After Inazuma asked Luffy since he's already sealed off the stairs releasing the sleeping gas.

The group heard laughing from down the hall, gaining there attention as they were led to one particular cell.

"If you wanna get out of here, set me free! I can create a hole in the ceiling! What do you think?" After the man asked that he approached the bars much to Luffy's shock while Naruto did not react.

"Crocodile..." Was all that Naruto said as the man just laughs with a smile at seeing Naruto.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes Hoshigaki D. Naruto..." After saying that, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"It has been awhile, Crocodile..." Was all that Naruto said as the man just smiles.

"Aren't you missing something-" he stopped at seeing he was far from amused.

"If Whitebeard and the Marines are gonna start a way, I'll take my chance to finally bring duel that old man!" When Crocodile said that, his eyes just widen all the way at hearing there's about to be a war.

"Luffy, the enemy of my enemy is my friend but for this situation it's a bit different... But either way he wants to get out as well so he'll be needing our help to do so." After saying that, Luffy grits his teeth.

"HE'S THE MAN WHO MESSED UP VIVI'S COUNTRY-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"That was a while back and besides I doubt he wants revenge... But anyways... Once I reach the ocean he will no longer even think of going against us." Naruto told Luffy which caused Crocodile's eyes to narrow at hearing that.

"As always, your a nuisance even five years ago..." After saying that, Luffy looks between the two.

"You know him?" After asking Naruto that he just nods.

"Yes, when I was fifteen we met through I beat his Devil Fruit powers with my devil fruit powers of the Oce Oce Fruit." After saying that, Crocodile glares at Naruto who just continues.

"I know your weakness including my devil fruit powers scare you..." After saying that, the tic mark on Crocodile's face grows in anger. The other prisoners started getting wild but Ivan put an end to it quickly.

"HAVE MERCY ON ME!" When Naruto heard that voice his eyes instantly widen in shock as he turns meeting the eyes of Jinbe.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU! I CAN HELP YOU FOR SURE! I HAVE KNOWN ACE EVER SINCE HE JOINED THE WHITEBEARDS! HE ALWAYS TOLD ME ABOUT HIS BROTHER! I WAD ARRESTED BECAUSE I OBJECTED TO THE WAR!" Jinbe shouted as his eyes met Naruto's.

"I WANNA SAVE ACE, TOO! SO PLEASE! LET ME DIE FOR HIM!" Jinbe yelled as Naruto chuckles gaining Jinbe's attention.

"As always, your souls burns like the sun of your Jolly Roger, uncle." After Naruto said that, Ivan's eyes widen in shock at the two being related while Luffy was confused.

"Let him out, he isn't someone who just goes back on his words and besides... Lying is something the Hoshigaki's do not do." Naruto told Luffy who just started at Jinbe.

"Ok..." After Luffy said that, Inazuma was shocked get again.

"Are you sure?! We don't know about him had how dangerous he is!" Inazuma said but even so Luffy didn't care at all.

"Thank you..." Once Jimbe said that, Ivan gave him a nod to release him Susanoo he dud just that by destructing the shackles and opening the door to let not only him but Crocodile out as well; all six stood side by side next to each other as Naruto was the first to speak.

"First we go to level 5, the reason why I said that isn't because we already are heading there but something precious to me has been enduring hell for up to five years without me..." After Naruto said that, Crocodile just made a "tch" sound at already knowing what he was talking about.

"Alright, we don't have much time! WE'RE GONNA JUST BREAK OUT BY FORCE! HEEHAW!" Ivan shouted as the group began moving but upwards thanks to Crocodile. After a few minutes the guards arrived but were already to late.

WITHIN LEVEL 5.5

Naruto was putting on a black trench coat which fits him while Crocodile was getting fitted in his normal attire. As he was getting ready both Naruto and Crocodile's eyes met but said nothing but look away. The two looks at Bon being injected by something from Ivan but even so they didn't care at all except getting the fuck out of Impel Down.

ON LEVEL 5 SOME TIME LATER IN THE FOREST

"Where are we going?!" Luffy yelled as the group minus Ivan, Inazuma, and his men; the group stopped as they were all standing in the middle of the forest.

"Naruto-" Luffy stopped at seeing and hearing Naruto whistle using his left hand, because of that there was a dead silence that was soon followed by sounds coming from the trees. From a tree was a slowly moving thing if sorts, it was comprised of dark blue downward scales running along the entirety of its length until it hits the hilt, at the base of it was a small skull. It has four spider like legs as its approached Naruto very slowly due it being cold along with most if not all of its scales broke.

"Gigigigi..." Once the sound left the thing, Naruto went down on one knee as he placed his right hand on its head.

"Hello again, my old friend Samehada..." Just after saying that the handle moves towards Naruto who grabs it and immediately after they touch the thing heard up as the blades regenerated while growing small. From its mouth shout out white stalking which Naruto began spinning it as the wrappings wrapped around it as it was fully concealed. Naruto moves it with the handle facing upwards as he moves it to his back and the claw like spider legs came out as they wrap around Naruto's waste.

"Good... I have Samahada back." after he said that, Naruto just looks back at the very confused Luffy.

"Let me explain, Samahada is a weapon I used which belonged to my father the previous owner. It specializes in killing Devil fruit users." When Naruto said that, Luffy's eyes widen as he looks at the weapon.

"Cut to the chase, tell him who you actually were before you came here." After Crocodile said that, he began running along with Jinbe fusses the next level while Naruto just sighs as he starts walking and soon walks past Luffy while speaking.

"I was once Vice-Admiral of the Marines, the youngest marine to ever make vice admiral. But that hardly matters anymore, captain... I serve you and you alone." After he said that he began running after Crocodile and Jinbe but as he was running, Luffy followed while deep in thought as to why he ended up in Impel Down.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WNAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

The four were running a flight of stairs but as they were, Naruto had a lot on his mind after regaining Samahada...

(Naruto-sama!)

The words echoed through his mind while his hands turn fists as they made it to the top of the stairs, which there now located at Level 4.

"Doors can't stop me!" Crocodile said as he stares at the wooden door and placed his right hand on it.

"I'll turn it into sand with my right hand." After declaring that, the door began began turning to sand much too the shock of the guards who could only watch as the door collapses.

"T-They're coming!" One yelled as they all aimed there guns at the group while one guard began speaking into the communication snail.

"T-This is level 4! The prisoner who from Level 6 is a Shichibukai- Hoshigaki D. Jinbe!" He yelled while Jinbe began speaking.

"This is the Burning Heat Hell." Jinbe said to himself as he felt himself sweating.

"The intruder Monkey D. luffy!" He continued as Luffy just said "Its hot" completely forgetting that he was already here one.

"A former Shichibukai-Crocodile and... The former Vice-Admiral Hoshigaki D. Naruto! FIRE EVERYONE! he yelled as the ground unleashes a barrage of fire at Crocodile and Naruuto but not used Samahada to block while Crocodile did not even move, instead they allow the bullets to hit and pierce through him; much to the shock off all the guard the wounds they inflicted on Crocodile showed sand holes instead of blood and it was already closing up.

"There mine..." After he said that, Naruto immediately charged straight for the guard holding the snail and they all watch in shock as he was slammed in the chest by Naruto's left hands palm sending him flying while spinning into the wall; when this happened, Naruto moves fast as he used Samahada to slam into all the guards at once, sending all around him flying by Samahada but not only were they sent flying but bleeding badly as well from having slashes on there body from Samahada opening up the wrapping in the end.

"Aqua Gentle fist!" Naruto said as he turned to a single guard sitting up as he fired a net at him but when Naruto extended his left hands palm the net was fired straight back at the guard along with the guard himself slamming hard into the ground from the impact. Samahada meanwhile was devouring the blood much to its enjoyment. Naruto looks at the rest pointing there guns at him.

"We're no match for then an infamous rookie, two Shichibukai, and an Ex-Vice Admiral who was in charge of the "Devil Fruit User Capture Unit!" One guard said fearfully as Naruto just moves his head to the right which a crack could be heard coming from his neck.

"Get out of my way." Was all Naruto said as he charged towards the group followed by the other three as well.

10 SECONDS LATER

The group defeated the last 30 guards in less then 11 seconds.

"Crocodile release your friend from one of the jail cells..." Naruto told Crocodile who was annoyed at being ordered but couldn't help but agree as he walks towards one of the cells as they heard more movement and turned seeing more guards arriving as Naruto just sighs in announce at seeing this.

"Of all things to happen..." Naruto thoughts as he gripped Samahada.

"Gigigigi!" Was the only sound it made as Naruto just smiles at hearing it. As this was happening, Jinbe was staring at Naruto's back seeing an image of Kisame.

FLASHBACK 22 YEARS AGO, AT GOL D. ROGERS EXECUTION

"Eheheheheh, well ain't this just interesting." Came the words of a smiling Kisame who stood in front of his younger brother Jinbe 23 years old along with a seventeen year old Dolfamingo and a nineteen year old Mihawk behind him as well as Crocodile age 23. Kisame wore a black trench coat with with Samahada on his back. The sky itself was raining down hard as this was happening.

"To think... He would actually say that outloud but to be expected by the pirate king himself." After Kisame says that he turns his back to the executed Gol D. Roger as he passed by the three.

"You guys coming or what?" Kisame asked the group who began following after him as Kisame just smiles while his brother just sighs at seeing his smile looking just like Dolflamingo just followed behind him, as they were walking Kisame opened his jacket, revealing a Jolly Roger with a skeletons head on it, followed by a "D" being printed on its forehead, it was on his chest.

[Hoshigaki D. Kisame/Captain of the Destiny Pirates and one of the Four Yonko's.]

FLASHBACK END

"Is that all you've got?!" Naruto yelled in annoyance as he sends them flying while cutting them to ribbons.

"He's just like his father... Meaning he also posses his the techniques." Jinbe thought to himself as he could see the resemblance in attitude.

Naruto soon heard more footsteps and turns seeing that Ivan has arrived with his group.

Vwe've finally made it!" Ivan yelled as Bon yelled out Luffy's name gaining Naruto's attention and with a better look he recognizes that man as Bon who using his Devil fruit power to flash the crew...

"Bon! You hit a tension boost, huh?" Luffy yelled at seeing his friend slinking fast and crazily.

"I'm unstoppable now!" He yelled but Daz Bones passes the two as he chased after Naruto who was leading the way by knocking the enemy guards to the side easily.

"EMPORIO FACE GROWTH HORMONE!" Ivan shouted as he injected himself with survival face manipulating hormones that cause his head to grow massively as that charged on the bridge.

"HELL WINK!" Ivan shouted as his wink sends most soldiers flying off the bridge as one began speaking to the communication snail as to what the fuck was going down on level 4.

"Man you guys are weak!" Naruto yelled as he cuts so many with each swipe of Samahada and sending the two the ground in pain while it just absorbs the blood. The army of guards were doing nothing but sent flying due to the large group of prisoners.

"LET'S GO TO NAVY

HQ!" Luffy yelled as the entire group agrees with him but to ahead a group of Blue Gorila's were charging for them on the bridge as the other prisoners kept releasing more and more criminals adding to that's numbers quickly.

"Head Guard Saldeath, we're counting on you!" One prison guard yelled immediately causing Naruto to scan the area for the one in charge and he spots him, a kid... As he was looking at the kid a Blue Gorilla jumped high snubs him but before it could use its large axe on Naruto the best was drained completely of moisture by Crocodile. Naruto immediately charged for the group of guards and sent then flying with a single swing regardless up not even being at full power. Naruto ends to in front of Saldeath and grabs his pitchfork, breaking it in two with a single hand.

"Go home." Naruto told the kid as he jumps back to his group of prisoners and comrades. As he did so he slashes at the back of a blue gorilla's back gaining a pained cry from it.

"Vyou don't have time to be standing around! Leave vyour backs to vus, and just keep running forward and climbing upward! Get going!" Ivan yelled to Luffy while Naruto sent another Blue Gorilla flying over the bridge with his aqua gentle fist.

"Luffy follow me!" Naruto yelled as he began charging for the guards but blinks in surprise at seeing the demon guards, Minokoala, Minorhinoceros, and Minizebra standing guard in front of the criminals much to there which since the one leading the group was Sadi.

"These kids won't...let you take a single step past this spot!" After saying that both Jinbe and Luffy were behind him.

"Naruto, you shouldn't fight in your condition since your body-" he was cut off by Naruto who started speaking.

"I already know, but right now need to get to the water!" Naruto told him as he speeds up towards the guards.

"WAIT!" Someone shouted which caused Naruto to stop running and look seeing the prisons standing in front of them, all apart of Ivan's group.

"You don't have to deal with these things! Just as Iva ordered, you should keep moving, Straw Hat. Leave the Demon Guards to us!" He told them which Naruto just raises an eyebrow at hearing that.

"They call us... THE NEWKAMA'S SIX FORCES!" The six yelled causing starts to appear in Luffy's eyes.

"WOW! Are they strong?" Luffy asked out loud wanting to know.

"These babies have plenty of friends...who lost their lives to the hellish torment of Impel Down. It seems they've got quite a grudge against the Jailers, Demon Guards, and guards, wifi treated them mercilessly!" After Ivan said that the two Chief guards began sweating while Naruto was lost in thought about vengeance... He had only two people he wanted to kill the most out of everyone in this entire world. Just as Naruto snapped out of Iron End he saw that the demon guards were restrained by chains but they broke out.

"Pathetic weaklings..." Crocodile whispered in disappointment while Naruto just sighs.

"We need to keep moving!" He yelled at the two and while he was the first to charge at the group followed by Jinbe and Luffy.

"GEAR THIRD!" Luffy yelled as he both down in his right thumb.

"GYOJIN KARATE!" Both Jinbe yelled at the same time Naruto yelled "Eight Trigrams!".

"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT!" Luffy yelled as he thrusted his giant fist straight for the large demon guard.

"GOSENMAI GAWARA!" Jinbe yelled looking at the zebra guard.

"MOUNTAIN..." Naruto yelled as he extending his left palm out towards the rhino.

"SEIKEN!" Jinbe yelled as he straight up punches the zebra in the face sending it flying.

"PISTOL!" Luffy yelled as large right fist slams straight into the koala guard sending it flying last the jailers while Naruto slammed his left hands palm on the rhino's stomach area as he yelled "CRUSHER!" causing a large imprint of his hand to appear on the Rhino who was sent flying past the guards much to there horror at the three taking out the demon guards with a single move.

Naruto suddenly falls on one knee as he was taking large intakes of air at being tired from using his stronger technique.

"If I can't get to the ocean but if I'm right he's in charge... If so I can use Samahada to fight without using my devil fruit powers. But even so, I hope you're not the one in charge..." Naruto thought to himself as he thought of one name in particular.

"Magellan..." Naruto thought to himself of his former friend/DFUCU (Devil Fruit User Capture Unit) member.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

Naruto looks at the fallen prisoners that were beaten by the demon guards which caused him to remember hearing words from five years ago.

(I'm sorry Naruto-sama... I was too weak.)

Naruto grits his teeth at remembering those words clearly as he saw an image of a girl dying in his arms.

"Dammit... Why do I have to think about that now..." After thinking that he grips Samahada as he stood up.

"Naruto are you alright?!" Luffy yelled stopping at his right, he just watched as Naruto sighs while looking on ahead at the scared guards.

"I'll be ok, once we reach the ocean I'll be ok or... We fight him I will also be ok but never mind that, we need to charge forward." Naruto told Luffy who nods as the two look on ahead at Sadi swinging her whip at the criminals and sending them back from the impact it has.

"Damn her!" Luffy yelled but before he could jump towards her he found Naruto's left arm extended in front of him to stop him from charging at the chief guard.

"Ivan, you got this right?" Naruto asked him which he just smiles along with giving him a nod.

"Keep moving forward! HEEHAW!" Ivan trekked as he jumps in front of them now facing the guard himself.

"Vi will be vyour opponent." Ivan said much to her disgust but her eyes widen at Naruto jumping over her along with Luffy much to her shock as she swung her whip at him but it was deflected by Samahada so that the two could land behind her without a problem and they charge onward towards the next level, they were followed by Inazuma along with other prisoners as well but before they could go on they stopped at seeing the doors opening slowly.

"Stand back..." Naruto told everyone behind him as he walks forwards towards the door by himself.

"Vice Warden Hannyabal I presume..." After Naruto said that the vice warden points his Kessui at Naruto.

"This is the fortress of hell! You shall not pass!" He yelled at the group while entering a fighting stance.

"Who is this guy... Barging in hard like he's so big?" Luffy asked them confused but just after he said that, Naruto could only sigh due to him once again not listening.

"He's the vice warden Luffy... Listen..." Naruto told Luffy as the criminals charge for the vice warden but that was when Naruto looked up as he jumps out of the way along with Luffy and Inazuma so they could dodging the nets being fired at them but the criminals weren't so lucky since they were caught.

"Eheheheheheh! Behold!" He yelled as he showed them an sent behind him guarding the stairs.

"I've got a thousand Menma's guarding the stairs to Level 3, all wielding bazookas loaded with special prison ammunition! There's no escape for you!" Hannyabal yelled while both Luffy and Inazuma just grit there teeth but then they heard a chuckle which originated from Naruto gaining there attention.

"Really now..." After he said that, Naruto walks towards the vice warden now standing in front of him. Hannyabal just takes a deep breath while switching the weapon to his left hand whine his right hand was free; he moved so the weapon was nod hiding behind him.

"To defend the bright future of the defenseless civilians... Hoshigaki D. Naruto, world renowned traitor to the Marines... I will carry out your sentence on the Warden's behalf!" He yelled at Naruto who just hit serious after the word "traitor" left his mouth.

"Now you've done it, I may not be at full power but even so..." After he said that Naruto he charged straight for Hannyabal who raised his weapon high while spinning it. Both swung at the same time but neither had the upper hand do to both as of right now being equally matched in physical strength.

"Don't underestimate me!" Hannyabal yelled causing Naruto to grit his teeth in annoyance while the guards began chanting his name causing the guy to jump back yelling as he started spinning his weapon causing flames to appear on it too.

"You know it! The Hannya Carnival! SHOUNETSU JIGOKU GURUMA!" He yelled loudly as he immediately charged at Naruto who jumped back dodging the blazing weapon but as he did his legs gave out do to reaching his physical limit with his legs from being to exhausted; Naruto fell just as Hannyabal goes to slash at him but Naruto immediately extended his left hand, so that his palm was the first thing Hannyabal noticed as Naruto yelled out "VACUUM PALM!" with that said the guy felt a force pushing again him that caused him to skid back while Naruto began taking deep breaths. Before the Vice warden could attach again the two heard Luffy's voice.

"Gear Second!" Luffy yelled loudly gaining both of there gazes to see Luffy was steaming much to the surprise and shock of the two.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy yelled as he passed Naruto immediately leaving a trail of smoke behind him. In an instant the vice warden was being hit by a barrage of punches.

"JET GATLING!" Luffy yelled as the vice warden fell backwards as be was hurt badly from that strike. Naruto just watched as he hits the ground, still in shock at what he just saw Luffy do.

"That's just like my..." Naruto stopped his train of thought from shaking his head. Inazuma ran to Naruto's right so he could help him stand up but after helping him stand up the two immediately noticed Hannyabal on one knee with his right hand gripping Luffy's left leg much to there shock but it was knocked wash by Luffy who watched as he stood up tiredly and hurt.

"I will not..." He said while he swung his blade for Luffy who just jumps back.

"LET YOU PASS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs causing the guards to cheer loudly.

"Follow the Vice Wardens lead! Keep fighting!" One guard yelled as they charge at the criminals.

"FINE BY US!" The prisoners yelled as the charged as well.

"MOVE IT!" Luffy yelled as his right fist slammed into the ground hard reactivating Second Gear.

"I'm gonna save Ace!" Luffy yelled as Hannyabal points his weapon at Luffy whine both the guards and criminals were fighting it out along with the help of Luffy's group. Naruto and Inazuma watch as Luffy sent his right fist extending straight for Hannyabal, punching him in his left cheek hard and sending him rolling away hard but even singe stood up and charged again.

"That was nothing! I can still fight!" Hannyabal yelled as he jumped whine spinning clockwise as he swung his flaming blade at Luffy who moves to the right then left, now jumping in the air while punching him once again the the cheek yelling "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" but even after thatcher stood up not giving up regardless of the distance between them.

"I-I will not let you pass!" Hannyabal yelled as his weapons blade is consumed by flames as he points it at Luffy who was already spinning in the air.

"GOMU GOMU NO JET STAMP!" Luffy yelled as he slams both legs down on Hannyabal sending him to the ground as Luffy lands while deactivating Second Gear. Just as he was about to start walking away Hannyabal grabs Luffy by his left shoulder.

"Wait!" Hannyabal yelled shocking Luffy who grits his teeth in anger.

"Don't get in my way!" Luffy yelled once again as he knocked Hannyabal's hand away as he began dodging his weapon again.

"Damn! I have to hurry, or Ace will...!" Luffy yelled but even after saying that it was already clear that he would win from seeing Hannyabal's condition.

"I'm not letting you pass!" He shouted loudly at Luffy but in less then a couple more minutes the fight with the guards was over. Everyone was watching Luffy's fight but he keeps knocking Hannyabal down but he just keeps getting back up.

"What do you mean, you're gonna save your brother?! Don't try to glorify the trash of society! You pirates and rebels gained your reputations outside by committing crimes!" He said but falls to one knee weakly.

"Vice Warden Hannyabal!" One guard yelled crying in sadness at seeing him hurt badly.

"Just stay down! You'll die!" Another guard talked in shock.

"Civilians can't sleep at night...FEARING THAT THEIR LOVED ONES WILL LOSE THEOR LIVES, AND ITS ALL BECAUSE YOU SCUM DARE TO SAIL THE SEAS AND THAT IS WHY WE IMPRISON THE MOST DANGEROUS CRIMINALS AROUND THE WORLD! TO MAKE SURE THAT THE DEFENSELESS CIVILIANS CAN REAR EASY! THIS IS THE FORTRESS OF HELL! IF IT WERW TO FALL, THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD DESCEND INTO THE DEPTHS OF FEAR! I SAID I WOULDN'T LET YOU PASS, SO YOU'RE NOT TAKING A SINGLE STEP PAST ME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs which all Naruto does was sigh as he knew of Luffy doesn't hurry up then the warden will arrive. The group suddenly heard screams coming from the door behind Vice Warden Hannyabal gaining everyone's attention to see what's going on. Hannyabal's eyes widen in shock at seeing his Menma's sinking in darkness.

"H-Hey! What happened to you?!" Hannyabal shouted and just like that he got his answer.

"Just give it up!" When they heard that the darkness in the next room grows.

"Don't go around spouting that crap about "Justice" or "Evil"! You can look all over the world, but you'll never find an answer!" As the guy yelled that a left foot came out of the darkness smashing into Hannyabal's face hard and smashing him into the ground hard.

"Ridiculou!" After yelling that the defeated soldiers came out of his darkness all wound and hurt basket while unconscious too. As they fell out of the darkness, the man lifts his foot off Hannyabal's face smiling widely. Luffy becomes shocked recognizing the man while Naruto just stares at the darkness with narrowed eyes.

"He's that guy I met in Jaya!" Luffy said to himself and Naruto turns to him quickly at hearing that. The darkness around the man disappears as he stood up.

"Oh, oooooh! Well, this sure is quite an impressive group. We've walked in on a pretty major incident, huh? Ahahahahah!" The man said smiling while Naruto noticed Jinbe's hands turning into shaking fists.

"Teach! What are you doing here?! Or I suppose I should call you Blackbeard now?" After saying that both Straw hat pirates eyes widen knowing exactly who that is since Naruto heard rumors down on level 6 about a man called "Blackbeard" capturing Ace.

"Jinbe... Ahah. Hey, hey, no need to be so violent. Mind loosening that fist of yours? Oh yeah, I heard you and Ace were good friends, huh? But I'm not the one you should be blaming here. Ahahahahah!" Blackbeard shouted loudly while Luffy's eyes widen all the way at knowing Ace was chasing after a man calling himself "Blackbeard".

"So you're..." After Luffy said that he was stopped by Naruto raising his Samahada in front of Luffy.

"Allow me... This is what I need." After saying that, Luffy grits his teeth as his hair shadowed his eyes not doing anything but watch Naruto approach Blackbeard with an annoyed look on his face.

"Blackbeard huh..." When Naruto said that, the man tilts his head staring at Naruto who almost stood at his height.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I never introduced myself, did I? Ahahahahahah! Of it isn't the son of one of the previous Yonko's!" After yelling that, Naruto grits his teeth.

"Ya know, I sure was surprised at hearing how your wrath caused the sea itself to go wild! But I have to admit you look pretty weak from what I heard, still pissed about that spy dying?" After he said that, Naruto grips Samahada.

"Anyways, from seeing all of you together must mean your going to Ace's execution. They're gonna start soon, ya know? Right Luffy, your brothers execution, that is! Ahahahahah!" He said to Luffy as he points at Crocodile.

"From what I heard, you're the one who took down that ex-Shichibukai Crocodile over there, huh? Straw Hat Luffy! Back then, when I was still trying to become a Shichibukai, I thought the best idea was to kill you and use that to prove my strength to the World Government-" just after saying that Naruto swung Samahada at Blackbeard who was slashed across the chest gaining a yell of pain as he stumbled back in pain.

"Captain!" Van said with little worry at seeing Blackbeard glaring at Naruto as he was bleeding.

"Who you little!" He yelled as darkness began outing off of him just as Naruto charges for him but Blackbeard extended his left hand immediately.

"KUROUZU!" He shouted as darkness coveted his hand, causing Naruto to be pulled towards Blackbeard who grabs him him by his waste.

"NARUTO!" Jinbe and Luffy yelled as they watched Naruto being slammed hard into ground causing him to vomit out blood as he lays there.

"WHY YOU-" Luffy was cut off by Cocodile's left hand grabbing Luffy's right shoulder causing him to turn towards Crocodile.

"Don't worry, Blackbeard just made one very stupid mistake involving using his Logia devil fruit on Naruto." Just after saying that, everyone looked at Naruto to see he was smiling while Samahada was biting down on Blackbeard's left leg much to his shock but before he could do anything he saw that his strength was being drained while all his darkness was being absorbed into Samahada, who in turn began transferring that into Naruto who starting changing by growing muscles all over his body including a six pack, his wounds healing, and the blood on the ground being absorbed into Samahada.

"Finally... When it comes to facing almost every kind of Logia devil fruit user... I..." He stopped right there from instantly sitting up much to Blackbeard's shock who wad then hit by a left hand uppercut sending him flying up high much to the shock the blackbeard pirates who saw his left arm covered in Busoshoku Haki.

"Do you actually think that you could beat me that easily?" Naruto asked as Blackbeard lands in front of him as he touched his chin whine blood coming from his mouth.

"Samahada absorbs certain kinds of devil fruit powers as you have just seem, but mostly when he bites down on any devil fruit user he absorbs there devil fruit abilities and in turn transfers it to me so my stamina, wounds, and body return to normal. With my body now back to its original form I can now use my Haki including that... You of all people cannot defeat me due to the fact I can just easily absorb your darkness..." After saying that, Blackbeard starts sweating at seeing that toothy smile.

"Blackbeard, wanna repeat that again about her being a spy?" After he asked that Samahada grew instantly as its mouth appeared showing its teeth. Blackbeard could only swallow at seeing this, for the first time as of right now it will be a one side massacre if he were to face the man that was nicknamed "The King of The Ocean". The other Blackbeard pirates were very unsure of what they should do since for the first time Blackbeard was showing fear on his face at seeing Samahada smiling at Teach.

"Gigigigigi!" Was sound it made as he just smiles hearing that but suddenly an explosion happened far behind them causing Naruto's eyes too widen from using his Kenbunshoku Haki to sense the presence of his once friend.

"Magellan's here..." Was all Naruto said as the look on his face turns serious.

NEXT TIME, MAGELLAN VS NARUTO. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

"Magellan." Naruto thought to himself with narrowed eyes while Samahada returns to normal size.

"We will continue this another time." Naruto told Blackbeard who stood up slowly while touching his wound.

"EVERYONE THE WARDEN IS COMING SO RUN TO THE STAIRS IMMEDIATELY!" Naruto yelled at everyone while the guards are thankful that the bias will be arriving.

"Magellan... So he finally shows himself?" Blackbeard said it with an unsure smile on his face.

"CLIMB THE STAIRS! THE BAZOOKA SQUAD'S GONE! THE PATH IS CLEAR!" One prisoner yelled as they all charge due the stairs immediately knowing full well that won't survive if the Warden gets them.

"NARUTO! HURRY AND CLIMB UP TO LEVEL 3!" One prisoner yelled at Naruto who was looking back at the direction where Magellan is coming, he then looks at Blackbeard as he starts approaching him but both didn't fight except Naruto stops at his left, both stand side by side.

"So the rumors were true your a Logia devil fruit users one true nightmare... Isn't that interesting." Blackbeard said as Naruto starts walking again while speaking.

"If you ever utter a word about Ace in any kind of hurtful way to my captain again I will kill you." Naruto threatened Blackbeard who just swallows.

"Luffy, we need to go now!" Naruto yelled as he starts running while placing Samahada on his back as he run up the stairs.

"IT'S ANOTHER DEMON GUARD! IT'S THE MINOTAURUS" A prisoner yelled up the steps where Naruto was heading. As he speed up he got annoyed at seeing another demon guard who looks up at Naruto seeing the Zoan devil fritz user. It began raising its weapon until Naruto showed a more serious look on his face as the prisoners just witness the Minotaurus loose consciousness suddenly as it fell forward on the stairs with Naruto simply jumping on its head as he ran up down its back without a care much to the prisoners shock at what he just did. As he was running up the steps Luffy catches up shrug him from behind him.

"STRAW HAT!" Came the yell of Magellan that echoes loudly through the entire area they are in causing it to shake.

"RUN FASTER!" Naruto yelled as he could sense Magellan by using his Haki but soon enough they make it to Level 2 as they are now running through the sandy prison area in a hurry, as that were Naruto looks back seeing Magellan's Hydra attacking the prisoners.

"Naruto! Don't look back, just keep running!" Non yelled which Naruto looks on ahead as Naruto was headed for a large hole in the wall where he enters it followed by Luffy along with the rest heading for Level 2.

"Ivan..." Naruto thought at sensing he stayed back by himself along with Inazuma following after but even so he just continues running.

(Please... Survive.)

"Dammit..." Naruto whispered as he runs faster whine thinking of the one who died in his arms. It didn't take long for them to reach level 2, they were running quickly with Naruto using his Samahada on the Manticores by sending them to the walls but as he was running he noticed the prisoners were all gone.

"Odd, where the hell are all the prisoners?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Never mind that, if we hijack one of one if the warships or prison shops stationed around the prison, we should be able to reach Marineford before Ace is executed!" Jinbe yelled to Naruto and Luffy.

"Right! Wait for me, Ace!" Luffy yelled as they had four and a half hours ram aiming before Ace's execution. As time went on they ran inti an unexpected site. Naruto stops seeing Buggy the Clown and Galdino who ran into Naruto sending both down to the ground hard while Crocodile stood next to Naruto.

"Hey! Watch it, you crock o-" Buggy stopped at seeing Crociles face much to the shock of the two.

"B-B-B-B-Boss?!" Galdino yelled in shock at seeing his former boss who just tilts his head while smoking.

"So its you, Mr. 3. What's a worthless piece of trash like you doing here?" Crocodile asked the now crying Mr. 3.

"C-Captain Buggy!" One prisoner yelled as they turn seeing Luffy and Jinbe up ahead with the defeated devil fruit users.

"THEY'VE KNOCKED OUT THE DEMON GUARDS!" He yelled pointing at the two but before they could react Naruto walks past the two.

"S-Straw hat?!" Buggy yelled with shock.

"I-Is that the Shichibukai?!" Galdino says also shocked as Luffy turns to them and smiles.

"What a relief! So you guys are alright?" Luffy says thankfully much to there disgust... But that couldn't tell from receiving an annoyed look by Naruto.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY! PRISONERS AND PERVERTS JUST KEEP COMING UP FROM LEVEL 2!" One prisoner yelled as he was pointing at the huge hole in the wall.

"All of you shut up and keep moving!" Naruto yelled at everyone loudly as some guards stood next to the yet again defeated Demon Guards.

"HYDRA!" When Naruto heard that his eyes widen immediately since behind him was none other then Magellan now pissed off with blood coming down the left side of his forehead. Everyone began running full speed away while the stronger stayed.

"MAGELLAN TOO?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ON THIS FLOOR?!" Buggy screamed at the top of his kings in fear.

"Huh?! Does that mean that Iva and Crab were..." Luffy said with shock bur noticed Naruto standing in front if everybody facing Magellan as he took out Samahada.

"So we meet again give years later traitor..." Magellan said to Naruto who only made a "tch" sound before beginning to speak.

"She was never a spy for the Revolutionary Army to begin with... I've been with her since I was a kid, you should know that the most!" Naruto yelled at his old friend who's poisonous dragon heads were looking at Naruto. Magellan began speaking to his communication snail while he was walking towards Naruto as his body was no longer coveted by the dark purple goop but only his back is connected to the dragon. As this happened the prisoners run for it except the strongest.

"GUYS, HURRY TO THE NEXT FLOOR!" Jinbe yelled gaining Naruto's attention.

"We must hurry to the main entrance! The situation has gotten worse... We've been too focused on Magellan!" After yelling that prisoners began during at Magellan who slowly approached them without being stopped.

"Hurry!" Jinbe yelled as he starts running away followed by Bon and Luffy.

"HYDRA!" Magellan yelled as his dragon heads straight for Luffy, Bon, and Jinbe but before it did Samahada was raised in front of it, absorbing it into itself causing it to grow much to Magellan's annoyance at seeing Naruto standing in front of him.

"He stopped Magellan's Hydra!" One prisoner yelled in excitement and happiness at seeing Naruto point Samahada at Magellan.

"REMEMBER, I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR POSION!" After yelling that he noticed some of it got on his shoulder but due to Samahada devouring the devil fruit power he is immune to it.

"I see... You retrieved the symbiote from frozen hell...?" After saying that he just smirks.

"Remember I know you more then anyone here including ways of hurting you while your covered in that stuff. Anyways all of you run, I'll catch up with you guys and that's a promise!" Naruto yelled to them as Magellan's dragon extends all three heads at Naruto who just knocks all three away easily.

"Let's go, men!" Buggy yelled and with a cheer they start running away while Luffy just smiles at how badass Naruto is at not needing to worry about the poison.

"Luffy. We must hurry as well!" Jinbe told him gaining Luffy's attention.

"Oh, yeah, you said we're gonna steal a warship, right?" Luffy asks him as he just nods saying "yes.".

"Get going you two!" Naruto yelled at them as they give him a nod and start running away leaving the two.

"You can't block all of my attacks Naruto... I also know all your abilities as well as you can't use your strongest without the ocean... You haven't drank any ocean water in over five years." Magellan told Naruto who just smokes at hearing that.

"Through I am immune but not completely... So I'll just become completely immune." Once he said that, Magellan was now confused at hearing him say that Magellan just witnesses a shocking site as Samahada began fusing with himself as he throws off his jacket. As it goes on Naruto looks more shark like now.

"When did you...?" After saying that, Naruto just smiles as he crouches while Magellan's body is once again consumed by the goop again while bringing back his right fist and with a yell sends a Hydra head straight at Naruto but shockingly he jumps right into it now traveling up its neck that's connected to Magellan who couldn't react fast enough by Naruto appearing right in front of him as he chomps down on his right shoulder gaining a yell of pain as his teeth pierce through his shoulder drawing blood along with his body absorbing his devil fruit powers but even so he rams his right fist hard into Naruto's face but he withstands it as Magellan continues punching Naruto on the face.

(I'm going to the Grand Line to find the all Blue.)

(I'm gonna be King of The Pirates.)

(The worlds best swordsman.)

(I'm going so I can draw a map of the entire world.)

(I guess I'm going, to be a brave warrior of the sea!)

(AND NOW TO THE GRAND LINE!)

Just after those words pass through his head he immediately slams his right fist covered in haki straight into Magellan's face sending him skidding back.

"Why... WHY DID YOU HABE TO BETRAY THE WORLD GOVERNMENT?!" Magellan yelled as he has a fist impression on his face which was bruised.

NARUTO OST-SADNESS AND SORROW

(Please... Survive... Find people you can rely on and protect.)

"RAAAAWWWWRRRR!" Naruto screamed as he charged straight for Magellan ramming his head into his stomach causing him to skid back as he raised both fists and brought it down on his back followed by a right knee uppercut causing him to bite off his own tongue.

FLASHBACK YEARS AGO

"Seriously Mag you forgotten to stop your poison again..." A kid Naruto said to a kid Magellan who starts tearing up at seeing the dead plant but suddenly water began pouring in the plant causing both to blink in surprise and turn seeing a girl. She has blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin. Her long hair was tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat; from her hand was water dripping from it on the plant.

"There, all better." She said smiling which Magellan wipes his tears away while Naruto just smiles.

FLASHBACK END

"JUVIA WAS NEVER A TRAITOR! THAT MAN FRAMED HER YOU FUCKING IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU OF ALL PEOPLE FALL FOR THAT?!" Naruto screamed as his right fist rams against Magellan's right fist, both not having the upper hand against the other.

OST END

"Open..." Once Naruto whispered that Magellan's eyes widen at Naruto's right fist pushing back his fist completely followed by receiving a left fist sending him skidding back but even so he withstands it but it hurt even more.

"Let's out an end to this pointless stalling. I've already ordered all warships to leave Impel Down. The warships you were planning to steal are already gone!" After saying that, Naruto just smiles.

"Really now, I doubt that." After saying that he noticed his eyes glow red and immediately he defuses from Samahada knowing what's about to happen next. From Magellan's head was a reddish poison liquid goop that consumed his entire body, seeing this Naruto's eyes narrowed as he throws Samahada back which it lands on the ground while spider like legs come out of it. Naruto just watched the red goop start spreading form Magellan's, it went all around him as he just stood there.

"Venom... DEMON!" He roared as the goop suddenly stops spreading along with it no longer covered his body, it starts retracting back to Magellan as he yelled loudly as it starts forming over him entirely, changing his shape to that of a demonic looking devilish giant. It raises its right arm while Naruto sighs while moving both arms in an "X" like pattern. He began whispering to himself quietly.

"JIGOKU NO SHINPAN!" He shouted as he brought it dish for Naruto who opened his eyes showing then completely white.

"THE FOURTH GATE! GATE OF PAIN; OPEN!" Naruto screamed as his blue skin turns blood red while veins appears he disappears with incredible speed causing Magellan's eyes too widen from the speed causing the ground to explode as a right foot was already connecting with his chin sending him flying right out of his Venom Demon much to his shock and fear at knowing this.

"Dammit, he can already you the forbidden Gates?!" Magellan thought with shock as he found Naruto already above him with his muscles tearing as he brought his right fist back that was covered with Haki

"Shi-" Magellan couldn't finish that thought from Naruto yelling.

"HIDDEN LOTUS!" Naruto screamed as he rammed it straight into his stomach causing his old friend to vomit out blood as he was sent straight down through his venom demon causing a large explosion with rubble flying everywhere along with a large dust cloud appearing. As this happened Naruto lands on the ground while in pain from using the attack. Naruto just looks up seeing an unmoving Magellan laying in a crater. Naruto just stood up slowly while Samahada goes to him and he just picks it up while placing it on his back. After doing so his skin color returns to normal while Samahada behind healing his wounds.

"Luffy." Naruto thought as he starts running towards the entrance while Magellan's right hands index finger twitched as his eyes open wide. It only took him a couple of minutes to arrive where Luffy and the others are except for a few.

"LUFFY!" Naruto yelled as Luffy looks and smiles instantly seeing Naruto running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late-" he was cut off by the ground exploding behind him with red goop much to everyone's shock including Naruto who turns seeing Venom Demon's right hand grabbing and consuming him completely much to his shock as he screamed in utter pain at this along with Samahada as there sent rolling towards Luffy but even so he stood up slowly, as he did so the entire building began shaking much to everyone's shock. Magellan just stopped moving as his eyes widen from seeing the ocean behind him creating a humongous hand of sea water. Magellan's eyes widen as Naruto just gives Magellan a gentle smile.

"I win..." After Naruto said that the end immediately extends towards the wide eyed Magellan who was consumed by the sea water that destroys his venom demon while slamming him hard against a wall as he was being hit by so much seawater that it wouldn't stop. As this was happening large amounts of seawater was entering Naruto's mouth nonstop as his strength came back fully with the Venom Demon poison being cured. As it finally stopped, Magellan was taking deep breaths as he was drenched with seawater. He looks up seeing Naruto standing in front of Magellan while looking down at him.

"He killed her without interrogating her, if she was a spy he was supposed to do that but instead he just killed her... Right in front of me and you expect me to let something like that go?" After staring that he turns his back to Magellan as he starts walking towards the others.

"After all, Akainu and I never got along... Not once so don't you dare call me traitor when he's the one that killed Juvia." Naruto told Magellan as he approached his captain.

NEXT TIME, ESCAPE FROM IMPEL DOWN, THE RIDE TOWARDS WAR, AND NARUTO'S DREAM! LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for short chapter but even so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6

"LET'S GO EVERYONE!" Naruto yelled along with Ivan now back to normal but... All there is of the ocean and the ships are to far away but suddenly Naruto saw it and smiles. From the water rises a whale shark along with a school of whale sharks arrive as well.

"You guys coming?" Naruto asked as he jumps off the bridge and into the one closest to them. After saying that the prisoners including Luffy start jumping on the Whale Shark. Luffy stood next to Naruto yelling "AWESOME"! The whale shark immediately approaches the ship fast as Naruto was smoking as he was in the ocean again. It only took some time for them to make it too the ship and climb aboard it where they celebrate loudly.

"WE DID IT! WE'VE FINALLY REACHED THE WARSHIP!" Luffy shouted loudly as everyone, well mostly everyone celebrated.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO CELEBRATE YET! WE'VE GOT TO HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Jinbe yelled as he turns the ships steering wheel towards the Gates of Justice.

Naruto just sighs knowing that there heading off towards war.

"I need to contact back up... Along with I think one of then has my jacket... I really shouldn't have left that jacket, it was my favorite one..." After thinking that he sighs forgetting he doesn't have his Den Den Mushi's with him anymore. Suddenly they began to be cured at by the marines warships gaining there attention as that missed.

"Idiots..." Was all that Naruto said as he raised his right hand causing a large wall of what to rise as it starts swirling around them except for the ground where it enter the water again. As this happened, Naruto created a current and it was strong enough to stop along with carry the cannonballs then a side current appears behind there ship so that it could send the cannonballs right back at them.

"There attacks won't do anything." Naruto said as he sat down next to Jinbe who was steering.

"Everyone ranked vice admiral or above has already been called to Marineford...but a warship is a warship, they're still tough so you don't need to go overboard." Jinbe told Naruto who shrugs.

"Yes but I can replenish it by using Samahada." Naruto told Jinbe as his right arm was still raised up high but his eyes widen seeing the Gates of Justice still closed.

"This is bad! These gates will never open for us!" Galdino yelled at the top if his lungs.

"Oh no! We've made it this far, and now we've hit a dead end!" Luffy shouted while Naruto just sighs do himself but bus eyes widen all the way noticing light coming from the doors. The doors began opening more much to everyone's shock at what's happening but even so the pirates cheer.

"How is it opening?" Naruto asked no one in particular, confused at why its opening.

"Bon stayed behind..." When Jinbe said that his eyes widen in shock along with Luffy's. But before asking they notice the doors were already closing again.

"I'll push the current to go fast." Naruto said as the wall of water enters back into the sea as there moving much faster.

"He was just with us at the exit! Are you saying that Bon stayed behind in Impel Down on his own?! Even though we'd made it so far! Even though we were almost free-" Naruto cut Luffy off.

"Luffy, if you'd been laying attention you would have nine that but even so you wouldn't have stopped him." Naruto told his captain who looks down while gritting his teeth.

"That man... Has earned my respect." Naruto said as he looks back in the direction of Impel Down.

"Don't worry... I'll return after the war and get Bon back... Magellan doesn't stand a chance against me now." Naruto told Luffy who just looks down not wanting to leave Bon but suddenly Jinbe shows them the Den Den Mushi?

"It's still connected. The Baby Den Den Mushi has a very short range. As soon as the Gates close, we'll lose contact with him." Jinbe told Luffy who just stares at it.

"BON!" Luffy yelled into it as he takes the snail into his right hand.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Bon?! Why are you doing this again...just like you did last time?! Why are you doing this again... Just like you dud last time?! Weren't we gonna escape together?! You just keep saving me over and over again! If you're there, then answer me, Bon! BON!" Luffy yelled at it.

"BON! ANSWER HIM GOD DAMMIT! HE DESERVES THAT MUCH SO JUST ANSWER HIM! THE GATES ARE CLOSING CLOSING SO ANSWER OR ELSE WE'RE TURNING BACK!" Naruto yelled loudly as he knew Bon was there.

[STRAW HAT!]

When they heard that there eyes just widen in shock.

"Bon!" Luffy yelled as Bon continued while the Den Den Mushi was crying, replication Bon's face.

[Straw Hat... You have to save your brother, no matter what!]

After he yelled that, Luffy began crying a lot.

[I'm sure...you can...save your brother!]

"THANK YOU BON!" Luffy yelled his name again as the connection cuts completely with the doors closing shut. After this happened all the prisoners and Luffy run to the side of the ship crying while Crocodile approached Naruto as he stood on his left.

"You're not kidding... You're going to break back into Impel Down and get Bon...?" After asking him that he just nods.

"I want to ask you something... Is that still your dream... Your true dream?" Once Crocodile asked him that he turns serious.

"That hasn't changed... You are the only one who knows about my true dream..." After he said that he shows an angered expression.

"My one and only dream, to become a Yonko by taking the head of the one who killed my father... I still haven't decided if one day I will leave the Straw Hats and create my own crew or stay with the Straw Hats but either way I'm going to kill that man..." After he said that, Crocodile just sighs in annoyance at knowing he's not kidding.

NEXT TIME, THE PAST REVEALED. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. If you notice the time in this story wrong I'm changing things to fit the story better for me. Sorry for short chapter.

Chapter 7

Naruto was sitting on the deck next to Jinbe with his eyes closed but he heard footsteps causing his eyes to open slowly while Crocodile turns to see Naruto.

"What is it, Captain?" After asking him that, the one who was behind him was Luffy who had a determined look on his face.

"I wanted to ask you something since I met you from Impel Down... How did you end up there?" Just after asking him that his eyes narrow a little. As this happened he could tell the prisoners were gathering at wanting to hear his story as well.

"I suppose I have to tell you what happen since you'll be witnessing me not hiding back once we get there so listen very closely... Of why I now despise the Marines but most of all Akainu, one of the Admirals." Once he said that, everyone stays silent while Crocodile stops smoking also wanting to listen carefully.

"It happened five years ago... Starting with a meeting involving the newest member of the Shichibukai... Dolfamingo..." After he said that, most became shocked at him saying that but he just continues.

FLASH BACK OVER 5 YEARS AGO AT THE MARINE MEETING ROOM

"Seriously Stainless didn't I say that if I beat you in poker then you would have to take my shifts this weekend!" Came the words of a smiling teenage Naruto who wore the regular Vice Admiral clothing but the bottom of his coat has hot rod flame designs. Samahada was on the back of his coat. He was sitting at a round table next to Stainless who was at his right and the man just sighs. On his left was Vice Admiral Juvia Lockser who has both arms wrapped around his left arm acting all lovey dovey.

"Let me guess you want to spend another weekend with your girlfriend alone once again?" He asked it while sweat dropping but all Naruto did was smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh sorry, its just we have had much alone time lately with all he Pirates out there causing trouble. Besides... It means I don't have to see that asshole Akainu anymore..." When he said "asshole" the other Vice Admirals listen in which includes Comil, Mononga, Strawberry, Yamakaji, Lacroix, Mozambia, Cancer, Dalmatian, Onigumo, and Doberman. Naruto was about to reach for his bowl of ramen but he heard a voice stopping him.

"Don't even think about it Naruto, you eat the loudest out of everyone here." When he heard that he turns seeing Fleet Admiral Sengoku entering much to Naruto's annoyance but he just gives a nod sadly.

"Yes sir..." Was all Naruto said and with a glare from Sengoku, Juvia let's go while blushing out of embarrassment and fear seeing the annoyance at seeing her not listening.

"Now I wanted to announce the newest member if he Shichibukai..." When he said that, Naruto became serious immediately at hearing this.

"Who's filling in-" he stopped immediately at sensing the presence of one man causing his eyes too immediately narrow.

"What's the long look Vice Admiral Hoshigaki D. Naruto?" The one who asked that was Dolfamingo entering the room surprising everyone except Naruto who just gates at Dolfamingo while his Samahada twitches. Naruto just crosses his arms as he looks away.

(We... Fought against the each other a few times but there was never a clear winner since my Samahada devoured his devil fruit abilities.)

AFTER MEETING, OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM

"Why are you here Dolfamingo?!" Naruto demanded of the newest warlord who just smiles with his hands in his pockets.

"Still angry I had to cut our fight short?" After asking that, Naruto's right hand immediately grabs Samahada's handle.

"We can still finish it-" he stopped after a hand tested stop of his head and turns immediately seeing Admiral Kuzan.

"Kuzan Sensei, what is it?" After asking that the man gives a sigh as he shows Naruto a piece of paper.

"You have been called in to deal with a Marine Captain accepting bribes." When he said that, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"Sensei... Please tell me there's more..." Naruto asked on the verge of pimp slapping Kuzan.

"As i said, the Marine captain has been accepting bribes from what we heard is a pirate crew called the "Arlong Pirates"." When Naruto heard that his eyes instantly widen.

"Where..." After asking him that, he was handed the piece of paper.

"Cocoyasi Village... Kuzan I'll be heading there, tell Juvia I'll be back in a week." After saying that he turns his back away from the Admiral and Shichibukai...

As Naruto was making his way to the outside the look on his face was serious at knowing there was definitely something not right.

OUTSIDE OF COCOYASI VILLAGE, 4 DAYS LATER

Currently a single marine ship was heading for the village as it was the size of Garps but with distinct differences. The ships figure head was a sharks head. The sails were made from the Jolly Roger flags of pirate crews that have fallen to Naruto.

Currently on the ship was Naruto was currently away from the steering wheels as he stared down at a beaten and bruised Nezumi and his soldiers.

"So... That's it huh..." As Naruto said it, he had veins appear on his forehead.

"Sir, are we still headed-" the saluting marine was cut off by Naruto.

"Yes, head full speed towards the Conomi Islands; first stop... Cocoyasi Village then Arlong Park." Naruto orders as he stared down in utter disgust of the marine captain.

"I'll be sure to tell my friend Magellan to take extra care of you lot especially you Nezumi once you guys arrive at Impel Down... He just started recently so you'll be a good torture toy." Naruto told Nezumi who began shaking in fear while Naruto looked in the direction of the islands.

NEXT TIME, THE WRATH OF "D". LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8 The Wrath of "D" Part 1

As they slowly approached the village, Naruto's eyes could only narrow at how bad it is.

"Captain, contact HQ and tell then we have to repair damages done to a whole village due to this dumbass." Naruto told the captain who was laying on the deck next to Naruto while smoking.

He was a muscular light blue-green haired man. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for "justice" (正義, Seigi?) written on the back of it. He carries a Seastone-tipped jitte as his weapon. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. The fact that he also rides a custom made motorbike gives off the impression of a delinquent marine.

"Fine, but tell me are you actually gonna tear shit up like you did last time when they pissed you off?" After he said that, the man stood up.

"What do you think Smoker, seeing this village is starting to piss me off greatly." As he said it, veins appear on his forehead causing Smoker to start sweating at seeing his Samahada getting riled up at wanting to taste blood. Suddenly Naruto glances at the ocean, looking away from Smoker and the marine steering the ship; in a matter of seconds he was at the edge of his ship looking down in the water with only curiosity. From the water rises a giant Sea Cow which shocks the crew. The cow leans down to Naruto having a sad expression and all he did was pat it on its big round nose.

"So that's it huh..." After he said that in an instant he destroyed its collar causing the cow to immediately swim away without a second word but just after leaving the expression on his face was now much darker.

"Smoker... I'll be going alone so don't follow." After he said that, Smoker just nods.

"He's pissed..." Smoker thought as he watched Naruto jump overboard, the marines immediately look to see of he's ok but they just saw him running on water towards the village now serious. It was only a matter of a minute for him to reach the village where he jumps out off the water and lands on the grass.

"Hmmmmm." Was the only sound that escaped Naruto's mouth as he was looking around the ghost town like village.

"This isn't Cocoyasi Village..." As he thought that he looks at all the flipped buildings along with a long trench that goes from him to the edge of the village. Naruto just starts walking through the village slowly as he just looks around in annoyance.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Someone yelled as Naruto just turns to his right seeing a man who has dark brown hair and round eyes. On his head was a green beanie while wearing a dark blue jacket. In his right hand was a sword but the stance he was in was absolutely terrible. The man blinks in surprise seeing the Fishman was a teenager who wore a Marine jacket while under it he didn't wear any shirt showing his body.

Naruto just gives the man a kind smile confusing him.

"Sir, I am Vice Admiral Hoshigaki D. Naruto and I was sent here to take care of your...problem." After he said that he continues walking with the civilian looking at him dumbfounded.

"Your just a kid..." After he said that, Naruto just gives a laugh.

"Yes but I can assure you I am far stronger then Arlong and his pirates... Oh yeah..." After he said that he turned to the civilian with a calm look on his face.

"The Marines will be paying for all damages due to one of our marines accepting bribes from Arlong; you don't hand to worry about then anymore since they'll be sentence to Impel Down." After he said that the civilian just stares at Naruto in shock as he continues walking while his Samahada twitches. As it did he looks in the direction of the forest and began walking towards there without a care. Before he continued he suddenly stopped while turning back to the man.

"Can you stop staring at me already, its starting to annoy me." Naruto told him which he stumbles back in shock as he watched Naruto continue walking past the houses and disappeared in the woods.

OUTSIDE OF BELL-MÈRE'S HOUSE, LOCATED AT THE TANGERINE GROVE

Naruto was walking through the woods when he stopped at seeing small fruit attached to the trees.

"Tangerines?" Naruto said to himself as he picked one of then surprised at not seeing these since he was a kid. Naruto opens his mouth and ate it whole, while he did so he just smiles at liking the taste of it.

"Tasty..." After he said that his eyes widen.

"You know, it's impolite to spy on people..." When he said that, he looked behind himself at a tree. From the tree appeared a teenager around his age with light blue hair and tanned skin.

"It's impolite to steal..." She whispered causing Naruto to start blushing as he looks at his hand and moves it behind his back.

"Moving on..." After be said that he just sighs.

"I was sent here to deal with the Arlong Pirates but first I wanted to check on the villagers here..." After he said that her eyes slowly widen all the way now looking at the Marine jacket.

"May I ask... You to tell me what has happened when Arlong and his crew mates arrived, it will help me decide what punishment Arlong deserves." After he told her that, she could just stare at him in shock. But immediately she looks away but noticed Naruto walking towards Bell-mère's house.

"It's ok... No need to be afraid of me." Naruto told her with a gentle smile on his face as he turns away from her, walking towards the house. The girl could only stare at Naruto completely shocked at why they sent a single teenager but even so that smile travels through her head.

"Why... Why would send only one person...-" her train of thought was cut off by Naruto who points at the house.

"Are you gonna tell me or not, so hurry." Naruto told her with some annoyance as he entered the house while the girl just stares at him before he enters. The girl just sighs not knowing why she should even tell him her story but his words and that presence he's giving off... It was different from Arlong but stronger... Much much stronger. The girl just enters after Naruto to see he was staring at a picture of Bell-mère with two kids, both were girls and smiling.

"Is this your mother and sister?" After asking her that she just looks away uncomfortable telling a stranger along with him being a Fishman.

"If your going to stop him then do it... It doesn't-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"Nezumi has told me this village has suffered for more then three years now... I want to know how much you've suffered since we Marines did nothing." After asking her that he turned towards her now serious.

"What happened... Tell me your story, from your beginning until now." He told her while grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"Besides, as a Fishman... It simply disgusts me that my species have made so many suffer..." After he told her that, he looks up at her.

"Fine... But it won't make a difference... You can't stop all of them." After she said that, he just looks up at her with a smile.

"Don't worry... Please tell me everything." With that said, she finally began her story of her past up until now.

1 HOUR LATER

"Now you see... How much not only Nami has suffered but everyone..." As she said that, Naruto had both arms resting on his knees with his head bowed.

"To save the village she loves... To do so much yet he was only ten when it started..." After he said that, Naruto stood up slowly while walking towards the door; without another word he left the house.

"HEY WAIT!" She yelled while running towards the door, she saw that his left hand was a fist and bleeding.

"Do not worry anymore but could you do me a favor..." Just after saying that, he took off his Marine jacket while Samahada skitters on the ground with its spider legs out.

"Hang onto this for me..." After the said that, he just throws the coat back to her and she caught it while watching Naruto continuing to walk towards her village. As he was walking he picked up Samahada and placed it on his back.

"This... Is personal now." Naruto thought with anger as he continued walking. It didn't take him long to arrive in the village gaining a lot of attention at seeing a single Fishman walking past everyone with a serious expression on his face. Genzo just looked at Naruto in which as a marine ship was pulling up for Naruto. As he approached his ship a little bridge was placed so that Naruto could walk to the steps which he did as he stood on his ship while its being pulled back on the ship.

"We're going to Arlong Park so hurry up but don't even get involved once u get off... Be ready to pick me up..." Naruto ordered everyone while completely serious.

AT ARLONG PARK

"Ahahahahahah, ahahahahahah!" Arlong was currently laughing as he was looking at a new map Nami made. She was currently still inside the building drawing more. As she was the kid Nami looks out the window to witness a very large marine ship pulling up towards the ship entrance of Arlong Park.

BACK ON THE SHIP

"Uh, sir where's your coat?" Asked Tashigi who was staring at Naruto wearing only his pants and what's under it along with have boots.

"I let one of the civilians hold into it while I take care of these idiots..." Naruto told the girl who blinks in surprise.

"Fire a warning shot." Naruto ordered the crew as he just stares at the park sensing all of then with his Haki, as he was doing so he pinpointed Arlong's position while giving the order to change there aim. It only took a few moments for them to fire a warning shot at Arlong's position.

"You sure you wanna do this alone?" Smoker asked wanting to get involved but Naruto just gives a nod.

"This is my fight and mine alone... These Fishman have greatly pissed me off for what they've done." Naruto told him as he then raised an eyebrow seeing three.

"Eeheheh... Idiots..." Was all Naruto said as the first to jump out of the water was Chew, one of the Fishman but before he did anything he spotted a fellow Fishman on the deck of the ship surprising him. He just lands on the deck whine looking up at Naruto with clear surprise.

"Why are you with these humans?" Chew asked Naruto who has his arms crossed.

"I'm the one in charge of this ship." Just after saying that his eyes widen thinking of him as a traitor. Immediately he fired a out of water straight at Naruto but he raised an eyebrow since it just circles around Naruto, being sent straight back at Chew who was hit in the head by his own water gun drawing blood as he fell back in the ocean.

"Now..." After saying that he looks seeing Kuroobi and Hatchan rising from the water but trapped in a water prison spheres of water and was moving quite fast so that Kuroobi and Hatchan couldn't break out of it.

"Get lost." Once he said that he sent both flying through the sky gaining a yell of terror from the two as there sent sky high.

"Wow... That was boring..." Naruto said with sadness at seeing that they were over no match for him.

"I'll be going now..." Naruto told them as jumps into the water and began walking towards the entrance.

BACK TO ARLONG

"That ship is still there..." Arlong said with annoyance at seeing the ship still standing but sudden a dead Chew came flying out of the water landing in front of Arlong, when that happened no words could be said at what they just saw. As this happened they glanced back at the water seeing a single Fishman coming out of the water. They just stare in shock seeing Naruto get out of the sea water while his soaked clothing and pants no longer were soaked.

"I have to say... Those three were absolutely disappointing... Be glad I sent those two flying to who knows where..." After he said that he gained at the way sensing the citizens.

"W-Why-" Pisaro was cut off since when he stood in Naruto's right he was slammed in the face with his right hand sending him crashing into the wall that collapsed showing the citizens who stumbled back at what just happened. They all look down at the unconscious Fishman then up at Naruto who stood in front of the shocked Arlong.

"You traitor..." Arlong spoke as he was very pissed off at what Naruto has done.

"Before we can begin, I rather not have any intrusions so..." Just after those words left his mouth he became serious while unleashing his Haki, when that happened it almost all of the Fishman except one hit the ground unconscious leaving the audience/civilians awestruck. The girl Naruto met gripped his coat with wide eyes as she couldn't even speak while Nami was looking outside the window to watch in utter disbelief at him not even raising to take down the pirates. Arlong's anger turns to shock at what he just did.

"Arlong... You are of no match for me, I am Vice Admiral Hoshigaki D. Naruto and leader of the "DFUCU" Devil Fruit User Capture Unit ... So tell me... Do you think I would show the slightest kindness to you...?" After asking him that, Arlong stood up with anger and rage at being talked down to by a teenager.

"Today... Is the day you die." Once he said that, Arlong could only grit his teeth as veins appeared on his forehead.

"You... YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE BE WORKING WITH THE MARINES!" He shouted at Naruto who simply sighs.

"You know... I may be a member of the Fishman species but your wrong actually..." When he said that, Arlong's eyes just narrow as Naruto grabbed Samahada.

"Who ever said that I was fully Fishman, I'm jut a half blood." Just after he said that, only two things happened and one of them was Arlong's eyes widening while the other was Arlong being slashed across the chest a lot by Samahada drawing blood much to the shock of Arlong.

"So fast yet the weapon is so big..." Arlong said in shock as his right hand touched his chest.

"I spent a year in the Wano Country where I was taught personally by the princess, eheheheh; that girl was far different then her father." When he said that, Arlong was shocked at hearing he was taught by the princess.

"Before we continue, Nami can you leave that building." Naruto requested of the girl standing behind the doorway with shock.

"Wha-" Arlong was cut off by Naruto's left hand outstretching so he could grab Arlong's nose and broke it gaining a roar of pain from the Fishman who stumbles back. As this happened the firm was frozen in utter shock but Naruto just walks towards the girl as he places his right hand on her head.

"It is ok girl so do not worry." Naruto told her with a gentle smile as he ruffled her hair. After doing that he grabs her by the back of the shirt and throws her straight at Genzo who was slammed into by her, knocking both down to the ground. As this happened Arlong pulls his nose back into place, after doing so Naruto glances back at Arlong with annoyance while the Fishman leader has just snapped and was now looking at Naruto just like a Sea King snapping.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" He roared as he brought his right hand up high and brought it down but Naruto grabs it combined with Haki.

"Listen... You caused these people so much pain so I'll make your death quick." After he said that he dropped Samahada while bring his right fist back as he crouched causing a green yin yang symbol to appear once there feet but it suddenly turns blood red while it began to spine clockwise.

"Tenth Trigram..." He spoke as as a dragons head forms on his fist which caused his eyes to widen in utter fear.

"P-Please don't-ARRUUGHHHHHHH!" He was cut off by the fist ramming into his stomach hard.

"FIST OF THOUSANDS!" Naruto screamed with rage as his right fist was also covered in Haki. As soon as he yelled that, everyone watched as flew a couple of feet in the air with a fist impression in his stomach but before he could start to fall again something slammed into the same spot again, then again, again and again. As this was happening Arlong screamed as he was sent flying towards the sky. Everyone just looks as Arlong going beyond the clouds themselves.

"U-Unbelievable..." Genzo said but noticed Naruto's right hand was bleeding along with bruised badly from using the forbidden technique but even so he picks up Samahada while starting to walk away from Arlong's building. Naruto immediately calls upon the water the create a water shield swirling around them due to the fact Arlong comes down fast as he crashes straight down, through his own building causing it to collapse in on itself. Just after this happened they all heard the explosion and felt the impact. Rubble and dust went everywhere from the impact happening making Naruto crack his right hand as the water entered through his mouth slowly healing his broken and crushed hand and arm. After absorbing the water, he noticed everyone was staring at the collapsed building in shock.

"Now you people are free, we will be taking this pirates to Impel Down but Arlong is dead... If the attack didn't kill him the impact did..." Naruto told them as he looked at the pirates with annoyance.

ONE HOUR LATER AT THE DOCK OF COCOYASI VILLAGE

Naruto stood next to the bridge where the pirates were being taken onto while two were dread an unmoving and bloodied Arlong but his broken arms.

"We're going back home boys...and girl!" Naruto shouted loudly as he looks to see both Nami and the girl are walking towards him.

"Naruto is it, I wanted to thank you for-" the girl was cut off by Nami crying much to Naruto's surprise.

"Uhhhh, Nami you don't have to uh... Cry..." After saying that, the girl looks at Naruto in annoyance causing him to start sweating.

"I'm sorry...-oh yeah, I forgot to ask what your name is?" After he asked her that, she blinks in surprise but smiles.

"Nojiko..." After she said that, the girl hands him back his jacket which he puts it back on.

"Now I'll be off now, it was nice meeting you people but-" Naruto was cut off by Nojiko suddenly leaning towards Naruto and just like that she kisses Naruto's right cheek causing his face to turn bright red.

"Vice Admiral, won't Juvia get jealous if she finds out? She has a very creative imagination after all." Smoker asked Naruto who sighs with a nod.

"Will you ever come back?" Nojiko asked Naruto with a while causing him to look away while scratching his cheek but a thought came to mind and a devious amine forms on his face.

"Ya know, in the future I'll be forming a crew for the Shichibukai so wanna join me once your older. Handing a beatific girl on board would be-never mind..." He stopped seeing she was glaring at Naruto but as this happened, Nami started to laugh gaining there attention but as she was laughing tears still fell from her eyes filled with joy. Seeing this, both smile sadly but it was all cut short when Tashigi appeared on deck.

"VICE ADMIRAL NARUTO!" She yelled gaining his attention immediately at hearing that.

"What?!" Naruto yelled but what he heard next was shocking.

"IT'S ABOUT VICE ADMIRAL JUVIA LOCKSER, SHE'S BEEN REPORTED BY CIPHER POL TO BE A SPY OF THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY!" Just after yelling that his eyes widen all the way in complete and utter shock.

"Sorry but I have to go now!" Naruto yelled as he ran up the steps while the bridge was pulled up.

"FULL SPEED TO MARINEFORD!" Naruto yelled as his crew who nod while

(What happened next... Was something even I can't explain, it was as if... Something deep within me awakened.)

NEXT TIME, THE WRATH OF "D" PART 2. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	9. AN MUST READ

IF YOU HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHY I HAVE NY BEEN UPDATING MUCH IS BE CAUSED I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND MY JOB. I'VE ONLY UPDATED A LITTLE DUE TO ME BEING TIRED AFTER MY JOB. I HAVE ALSO BEEN BUSY WITH MY OTHER FANFICS INCLUDING THAT I CANCELLED A FEW LIKE MY NANATSU NO TAIZAI FANFIC. UPDATES WILL MOST LIKELY RETURN BUT A LITTLE SLOWER NEXT WEEK.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10 The Wrath of "D" Part 2

"Wow you beat Arlong!" Luffy yelled as Naruto just nods.

"Yeah... He deserved death for all he's done to Nami, Nojiko, and all those villages..." Naruto told Luffy as he had a lost look in his eyes.

"I... Rather not speak what happens next..." After he said that, Naruto just walks past everyone down the steps so he can then enter into the captains quarters alone, once in there he stood with his back again at the door recalling his time in Wano, knowing full well he needs to return to finish his training.

FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO

"OW!" Came the yell of Naruto who was covered in bruises along with his hands, he was sitting on his butt in front of a man who stares down at Naruto.

He was a tall and pale-skinned man with hairless brow ridges and waist-length white hair. His bangs were short hung to left side of his face with a chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He had his sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. His eyes have enlarged and featureless white irides with no visible pupils.

"I win again Naruto." The man said to Naruto who looks away annoyed.

"Seriously, at least Hanabi's teachings are much easier while yours are just plain old ruff..." Naruto grumbled of the man who if could would raise an eyebrow.

"I know you have a thing with my daughter but don't even think that I will show you any kindness like I do." The man told Naruto who just nods while his legs were crossed.

"Ok, ok, but why teach me this so called "Gentle Fist Art" it's not like it'll be useful since I use Fishman karate so can I just train with Hanabi again and learn more of how to handle Samahada?" Naruto asked the man who just sighs.

"Trust me, you will be able to use it well." After he said that, Naruto just looks away, thinking about Hanabi.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto just sighs as he slides back against the door.

"Thinking about her gets me thinking about Juvia... God dammit... I just had to lose complete control of myself." Naruto thought to himself as his hair goes through his hair.

"... Juvia... Hanabi... I'm just a monster..." Naruto thought as he remembers that day perfectly.

FLASHBACK THE VERY NEXT DAY AFTER DEFEATING ARLONG

Naruto's ship was moving fast, faster then any ship that ever dapper on the Tarai Current. They were heading for speed for Marineford, as this happened the ship itself was sailing upon a large tidal wave towards Marineford. As they were moving, Naruto sat on the shark figurehead completely serious as a smiling Juvia appeared through his head. That was when Naruto noticed a ship leaving the crescent shaped island. Naruto's eyes could only widen by his ship suddenly being stopped due to the fact the sea froze.

"That's..." After he said that he felt a hand rest on his right shoulder causing him to turn at seeing Kuzan standing behind him.

"Sensei..." After saying that he looks at the ship that was heading for Impel

Down that is quite far.

"What... What are you guys...-" he was cut off by Kuzan.

"I'm sorry Naruto but... We tried everything to buy you time along with getting information out of her but... The order was pushed by the "Gorosei"... There's nothing that not even Sengoku could do..." After Kuzan said that his eyes could only widen in disbelief at why they were getting involved with Juvia.

"B-But... How...?" After asking that he answered.

"Cipher Pol reported in she was a spy of the revolutionary army through we weren't given the details on how they have the information so it can be bias..." After he said that, Naruto was looking down with wide eyes but he just grits his teeth.

"Naruto, if you try stopping that ship you'll be an enemy-" Kuzan was cut off by Naruto.

"I DON'T CARE! FOURTH GATE, GATE OF PAIN; OPEN!" After yelling that he shocked the admiral as he already had his gates activated and just like they he disappeared instantly towards the ship while his skin turn red with veins appearing on his forehead. In an instant he appeared on the ship where he found Admiral Akainu standing aboard the ship.

"You...!" Naruto said as Samahada shudders as the two guys stared at the other intensely. Akainu's right fist starts to steam while Naruto's skin was already red with veins appearing on his forehead.

"It was you wasn't it!" Naruto yelled while the whole time Juvia was staring at Naruto with disbelief.

"Naruto, just st-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"AKAINU!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in front if Akainu while drawing his right fist back.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto had tears falling from his eyes as he was looking at the floorboards with tears hitting it. It all ends when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder which caused him to jolt as he looks back at seeing Luffy, once there eyes meet he looks away.

"You see captain... I was lost within my wrath... It became my symbol of my wrath." After Naruto said that, Luffy became confused while Naruto just moves his hands over his face.

FLASHBACK

He rams his fist straight into Akainu's face causing him to skid a little back before he stopped; instantly Akainu pulls his left fist back which it turns to magma causing his eyes to widen but before he could do anything he was hit by water sending him sliding to the right but still keeping balance.

"NARUTO JUST STOP ALREADY!" Juvia yelled as his eight gates end while at that time Akainu's right arm turns to magma and soon enough he throws it forwards as it was like an over sized rocket fist was sent at Naruto as he yelled "GREAT EXPLOSION!"; Naruto just yelled in retaliation of the attack by yelling "WATER SHARK BOMB!" causing a large water shark to fly over Naruto as it crashes into the magma causing a lot of steam to appear while the magma turns to obsidian rock as it shatters from Naruto's right fist crashing into it which a wide eyed Akainu had a fist ram in his face drawing blood and pissing off Akainu as the magma immediately.

"Even if you are the son of a Celestial Dragon, I won't let a child of Kisame live!" Akainu yelled while Naruto grits his teeth.

"NEVER LIKED ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING SINCE I REMIND YOU OF HOW YOU WERE BACK THEN, I KNOW ALL ABOUT HOW YOUR FAMILY DIED BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MAKE EVERYONE ELSE SUFFER!" Naruto yelled at Akainu who's eyes widen as rage appears on his face.

"I NEVER LIKED YOU FOR WHAT YOU TRULY ARE! YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER, A TRAITOR TO THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!" Just after yelling that, Naruto's eyes narrow all the way as he was enraged.

"HOW DARE YOU! MY FATHER DIED FOR WHAT HE BELIEVED AS WELL AS HE WON THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE SO DON'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Naruto yelled with rage as he gripped Samahada and places it on his back.

"NARUTO JUST STOP ALREADY!" Juvia yelled crying not wanting him to continue fight as she watched both drawing back there fist as the swung forwards with a lava fist and a Haki imbued with sea water fist; as this continued more obsidian rock and magma was created.

"I WON'T ALLOW A TEENAGER TO BEAT ME!" Akainu yelled as an explosion happened sending him rolling away as his body was severely burned but the water and Samahada began healing it slowly. Naruto starts getting up solely while Akainu stared down at the child.

"You were overconfident be side you have the Logia, the strongest of all Devil

fruits, right? You are merely sea water. You can't turn your body into sea water as well as you can only use sea water. There is an enormous gap between your strength and mine!" Akainu said loudly to Naruto who glares at him.

"Kisame D. Hoshigaki, one of the four Yonko's. You being his son is quite a frightening thought, if you were to reach adulthood or would be very dangerous. Your fate has been decided! I won't allow you to live anymore! Now take one last look at the one you love." After saying that he draws back his magma fist slowly while Naruto claps hands together, planning onto sinking this entire ship but Juvia can survive underwater while Akainu can't.

"STOP!" Someone yelled as both did not listen, the water of the ocean began rising all around them while Akainu thrusted his fist forwards but everything froze as the two saw it while Kuzan finally arrived with his eyes only widening along with the other two to find Juvia standing in front of Naruto protectively with her arms extended as a magma dust was through her chest. She turns from water to human, unable to stop as she coughs up blood while Naruto's eyes widen all the way. Naruto couldn't hear anything except stare at Juvia; Akainu pulls his fist back as he was tackled to the round by Kuzan.

"DAMMIT SAKAZUKI, WHY DI-" he stopped immediately seeing a during Juvia in Naruto's arms saying something in a quite tone while he just stares at her with wide eyes.

"Please... Survive... Find people you can rely on and protect... Remember... I lo-..." She couldn't finish as she was already dead. As this was happening, Kuzan stares at Naruto with wide eyes until he noticed a look on his face... A look that both have never seen yet this look was neither sadness nor anger... It was simply one losing his sanity... Falling to madness.

Naruto's entire body was shaking as he places Juvia on the ships deck. His shakings hands touch his head as the expressions on his face change from rage, sadness, calmness, sanity, insanity... Full Blown Madness.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs causing a pulse to travel across the entire sea. It didn't take long for the sea itself to suddenly... Go out of control. It was as if the sea itself was enraged; super tidal waves formed, water twisters appeared, the sky darkening... It was as if Whitebeard did this... But this was far beyond Whitebeard since the two admirals began spotting countless enraged Sea Kings rising from the the ocean.

"Oh my god... The ocean... It's gone crazy-" Kuzan stopped immediately at seeing Naruto fusing with Samahada.

"Naruto, cal-" Kuzan Topped at seeing he is no longer listening as of he's sleepwalking but different.

"WHY YOU-" Akainu stopped after seeing a hand as large as Marineford rising from the ocean, a left hand showing and eye on the palm.

"Left hand of god..." After saying that he brought it down, not caring if he sinks all surrounding ships; even his own.

"It's too large to freeze... How?!" Kuzan thought before he noticed the hand reaching the sky through the clouds.

"If that hits... Marineford will be destroyed..." Kuzan thought until there was a flash of light where two people arrive.

"You had to piss him off... (Sigh)..." Came the voice of one and both turn seeing two admirals. Kizaru and another, the other had his body coveted in bandages imbedded with sea stone with the color of seaweed green. He wore the admirals coat over his bandages while he also wore a black headband and black pants but no shoes while his eyes were visible showing his violet irises.

"DIE!" Naruto said as as the left hand of God began falling straight down towards the four but the admiral brought his hands up.

"Dust Primitive World!" After he said that, he created a see through cylinder which immediately expands straight head as it proceed through the eye of the hand, soon cutting it in half but the hand still falls causing a very devastating tidal wave due to it hitting the water but Kuzan froze it. As this happened, Naruto grabs his head in pain as he screams once again with the ocean summoning multiple eruptions of water that turn out to be multiple sea kings surrounding the four admirals.

"You just had to piss him off... Lets get this over with already." Mū said who's cracking his knuckles while the water begins encircling himself as the water was infused with Juvia's blood as it slowly entered his mouth causing him to renter the fourth gate with his skin turning red.

FLASHBACK END

"It took about an hour for all four admirals just to restrain me... It was Sengoku who knocked me out with a surprise attack. You see... I lost myself in my rage... And I killed so many people... There was a slight chance I would have been sent to the Wano Country due to the fact the princess has a thing for me but... That's besides the point... I'm completely and utterly ashamed of myself... I'm sorry for all Ive done to you-OW! WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!" Naruto yelled at Luffy who surprised him by smiling.

"That was in the past so dint sweat it, after all your apart of my crew including the fact that you helped us out so many times when you were the Going Merry. Besides... It's awesome that your a powerhouse." Luffy said with a wide smile shocking Naruto but he just smiles.

"As always, your really stupid when it comes to important things but... Even so, you're my captain and I will follow your lead." Naruto said to Luffy who just smiles, not noticing he was insulted... Adding to his stupidity.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

"Hoshigaki D. Naruto..." Someone said to Naruto who was currently sitting on one of the turrets with his legs crossed she eyes closed while Samahada was on his back. He opened his eyes seeing the birds on his shoulders fly away, he turns back seeing Jinbe.

The Fishman sat next to Naruto along with he starts speaking again.

"I know your still thinking about five years ago but right now, you should rest for a while." After Jinbe said that, he didn't get a reply.

"We're about to plunge right into a war that will change the world... But even so... You're the only person in this entire world who could stop this war so... Just don't die..." After he said that, Naruto just sighs.

"I'm not like I was five years ago... I had to find a new reason for living... My friends... Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Robin, and Sanji... I fight for them and myself." When Naruto said that, Jinbe's eyes widen at seeing an expression of anger on Naruto's face yet he felt no killing intent.

"Akainu, Kizaru, Mū, Kuzan, and Sengoku await for us at Marineford. I still wonder if I will loose myself in my anger again if I see Akainu once again... But even so, I can't allow that to jeopardize my captains wish to save Ace... Even if it means I can't get my revenge." After Naruto says that he stood up, it didn't take them long to now be standing at the steering wheel of the ship with the others. Naruto was ignoring Ivan and Luffy's conversation while steering the ship. It dust take long for him to hear a certain part.

"Oh, me and Ace don't have the same dad. My dad is Dragon...but Ace's dad is Gold Roger." When Luffy said that, the ex-vice admirals eyes widen as he looks back at Luffy in shock.

"It's pretty amazing, but I heard they never actually met. Although, Ace will probably get mad at me for telling you." Luffy said which everyone yelled "WHAT?!".

"Oh, yeah. This is a secret, by the way." Luffy says gaining a sweat drop from Naruto.

"Man... He's very stupid but he's still my captain." Naruto thought as he just smiles, regardless of the shocking revelation of Ace's father but even so he focuses in ahead towards there location until suddenly a tremendous wind began pushing the warship back causing Naruto's eyes too widen in shock at this happening while everyone in board had tricks staying "on" the ship from the warship being pushed back.

"We were moving slowly before, but at least we were moving forward! What's going in?!" Luffy yelled in confusion while Naruto just crosses his arms.

"DO YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME?!" Naruto roared causing the sea that was being pushed to move forwards again but that's not all, they started picking up speed for sins reason.

"What the, why are we going faster?" Naruto thought into he felt it, the ocean being forced against its will by something completely out of Naruto's league. He turns slowly to find a humongous tsunami behind them.

"Holy mother of god..." Was all Naruto could say as he stares at the tsunami in shock along with the others but Naruto suddenly got serious.

"We'll ride the wave!" Naruto yelled gaining shocked looks.

"What're you talking about, you damn fish-brain?! Turn the damn wheel already!" Buggy yelled as he grabs the wheel but receives a kick to the chest sending him back.

"HOW MANY YEARS HAVE YOU BEEN PIRATES? ARE YOU COMPLETE AMATEURS?! IF WE RECKLESSLY CHANGE COURSE NOW, WE'LL CAPSIZE IMMEDIATELY... There's only one way out of this." Crocodile said loudly as Naruto just nods.

"I'll push the water so we won't be needing to move our sails but IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE THEN HOLD ONTO DEAR LIFE!" Naruto ordered everyone as they grab anything that's stuck to the ship while Naruto just stood that's grabbing the handle as his eyes narrowed while moving the water so that they start moving back as there ship connects with the tsunami but instead of falling immediately they began to be carried up high by the water sticking to there ship. Almost everyone was screaming at the top of there lungs as they after bring courtyard to the top with the ship moving around solidly until they reach the top where if was more smooth as well as the after was keeping them steadily.

"We'll be safe up-" before he could finish that sentence, strangely the tsunami froze suddenly, much to there surprise.

"This is... Sensei." Naruto thought with wide eyes at knowing only one person who could have done this.

"JINBE, IVAN, CROCODILE, FOLLOW ME!" Naruto yelled as he jumps of the ship gaining odd stares until the ones called followed after him. Once they reached the edge, they found Marineford Ayato war with Whitebeard.

"The war has already begun!" Naruto yelled with Jinbe and Ivan standing in his sides.

"As I thought, this tsunami was your declaration of war...and Admiral Aokiji must have frozen it." Jinbe thought while sweating but Naruto wasn't reacting in any kind of shocked way but stare down at the head ship where one of the Yonko's are located.

"LISTEN UP, YOU GUYS!" Luffy yelled gaining the fours attention as well as the entire crew.

"I've got an idea how we can get past this! Now that we've made it this far, we have to hurry! We've got less then three hours till they execute Ace!" Luffy yelled while Naruto just looks down at the ice.

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." When Naruto made that sound both Jinbe and Crocodile began sweating, both knowing far to Well of what he's planning. There suspicions were answered when Naruto's fist was covered in his Haki. But stopped what he was doing when he saw Luffy running towards them.

"THERE PUSHING ACE'S EXECUTION FORWARD!" Luffy yelled causing his eyes to widen immediately as he bright his right fist up much to the threes shock. With a loud yelled and soaked his fist on the ice causing major cracks to appear.

"WRONG WAY!" Almost ever pirate on the ship yelled as the ice shattered with the ship along with everyone else falling from the sky. Naruto just remained calm as they fell from the sky much to the Marines shock as there ship crashed down into the ice caused a large explosion and mist from it. As this was happening, people at Sabaody Archipelago watched in shock while a certain group knew that Naruto was definitely there due to the fact they saw the ice shatter with a geyser of water appearing just before they crashed, resulting into a more cushioned impact. Back at the Marineford, pirates began rising from the water slowly while a single man stood at the front of the ship.

"Geez... Was I the only one who was able to stay on this ship?" Naruto asked himself while one by one the others began climbing up the destroyed ship while Jinbe went to save the devil fruit users. The ship itself was split in two so Naruto began sliding down the ship towards the middle where Luffy was at. He found him along with others lying there soaked wet.

"Luffy you ok?" Naruto as he stopped sliding on Luffy's right causing his eyes to immediately open as he sat up along with yelling, "ACE!". Luffy began coughing but even so he stood up a little wobbly.

"This way!" Naruto said as he began running up the ships front with Luffy, when he stopped he was already pointing theaters Ace's location.

"He's there." Naruto told Luffy who spots Ace while the battle rages on. Before Luffy could do anything, two hoops swung onto the ships railing as two marines began climbing but began falling as Naruto just destroyed the hooks gaining a yell of terror from the two. Naruto turns to see Luffy already climbing up the foremast, he watched while glancing at the war as Luffy took down multiple marines. Naruto ran after Luffy who was now climbing up the one of the turrets.

"Luffy's Naruto though as he jumps down into the middle of the ship where there was a lot of water and was instantly launched up into the air where Luffy just stood; much to the Straw Hats surprise he lands next to him.

"This is better, look there; we have a better look so you should be science to see him now." Naruto told Luffy who's eyes widen all the way spotting Ace who was looking up at the war happening. Naruto just glances back at Luffy who whispered "Ace..." Luffy suddenly smiles causing Naruto to cross his arms as he too smiles as well. As this happened, Ace spots Luffy standing next to the Fishman. With a deep breath he began I yell Ace's name as loud as he can which echoes all across Marineford much to devil fruit users shock.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled back at the smiling Luffy who yelled back Ace's name once more with joy written across his face.

"I finally found you!" Luffy said while as this happened, Naruto just nods.

"What are your orders, my captain?" Naruto asked Luffy who instantly got serious.

"Save Ace!" Luffy said while one by one, Crocodile, Ivan, Jinbe, Buggy, Mr. 3, Mr. 1, and the rest stood side by side with Luffy gaining stares from all.

"C-Crocodile?! Why the hell's he-... Oh my god..." One marine said as he spots Naruto now having a serious look on his face.

"T-That's... Hoshigaki D. Naruto..." One marine said with shocked at spotting the former admiral amongst the well known criminals of the world.

"ACE! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Luffy yelled gaining a round of cheers while this was happening, Sengoku was staring directly at Naruto with complete and utter shock, not only him but the four admirals were now unnerved by Naruto's sudden return.

"Of all things... For him to be here..." Mihawk said as he stared at his former captains son.

"NARUTO?!" Gekko yelled fearfully knowing of the times he was beaten down by the once teenager.

"Luffy! I am so glad you are safe!" Hancock said with joy while Dolfamingo stopped smiling at seeing Naruto. As all this was happening, Kuzan couldn't help but smile at seeing Naruto again while Kizaru just smirks knowing full well that shit just got real.

"It's been so long since I was last here..." Naruto said in a quite tone; suddenly he activates the third gate and disappears where Crocodile was already pulling his arm back that had a hook on it.

"Long time no see, Whitebe-" Crocodile stops at Naruto appearing in front of him, just as he slams both fists into the stomach area sending him flying back while the red skinned Naruto turns back to blue at the same time Crocodile hits the foremost hard and slides down against it. The two stare at the other without saying a single word.

"Crocodile, he was about to kill you so be thankful, besides you can fight him after the war when he's all tired so just go now... Before I drown you again." When Naruto said that, Crocodile just glares at him but he could not go against both; before he even noticed a few pirates had him surrounded so he wouldn't do anything. Naruto just looks away, back at the war beside Whitebeard who just looks at him; he just witnesses a splitting image of a smiling Kisame standing next to Naruto.

"Kid... Are you perhaps Kisame's son? Your almost a splitting image of him except for the facial looks." Whitebeard asked Naruto who just looks up at him.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto asked Whitebeard but showed absolutely "not giving a shit who you are" attitude. Seeing this, Whitebeard's eyes just narrow.

"Have you come to save Ace?" Whitebeard asked Naruto who just nods while a serious look appears on his face.

"Do you understand what you're up against?!" He yelled at Naruto who didn't say a word while Whitebeard raises his weapon but before he could slam it down... He grabbed it, Naruto grabs the weapon so that it couldn't hit the ships deck but Whitebeard's eyes widen at him stopping it in place.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP OLD MAN AND ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled our loud shocking almost everyone at how he just talked back to Whitebeard. Ivan and Buggy were now sweating at seeing this happen; Naruto let go of his weapon as the two just stared at one another until the silence was broken by Whitebeard laughing at finding Naruto pretty funny at hearing him.

"You have guts, I'll tell you that but guts won't win a war." Whitebeard said as he looks on ahead.

"I heard how in your wrath you caused quite a commotion." Whitebeard told Naruto who just shrugs.

"Akainu is mine and mine alone, if he gets in my way of saving Ace I will be the one to kill so... Stay out of the way." Naruto warns Whitebeard who just stares at Naruto.

"Fine... I don't plan on getting in your way of revenge." Whitebeard told Naruto at knowing all about his and Akainu's past.

"The real battle, starts now!" Naruto yelled as he was the first to jump down from the the front of the ship, as he did so he had one thought in mind.

"This... Is the final battle of this pirate era..." Naruto thought to himself, now completely serious as be lands on the ice gaining the attention from allies and enemies who watch as he cracked his knuckles.

"So... Who's first?" Naruto asked all of them as he grabs Samahada.

NEXT TIME, THE REAL WAR BEGINS. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

Naruto was heading for an a group of soldiers hearing for him but instantly he were sent flying by Naruto spinning as he approached the group.

"ROTATION!" He yelled as a sphere of water formed around him as he spun and it expands crashing into all of them and sending them flying. Behind him was Luffy who followed after Naruto from behind.

"Just follow me from behind Luffy, I'll clear the way!" Naruto told Luffy on a hurry as there running across the ice but as they were, Naruto's eyes widen all the at spotting Kizaru in front of them, he was looking directly at them.

"Admiral Kizaru!" Naruto yelled at seeing his old friend which the Admiral just smiles.

"Been awhile Hoshigaki and sorry about this but I..." As he said it he raised his right leg with a bright light appearing on his foot.

"Can't let you pass." After he said that he released a bright beam at the two but Naruto just smiles.

"Yes it has." As he said that, Kizaru's eyes widen all the way and immediately disappears while cutting the beam off so it missed due to the fact the ice under Kizaru's feet was rising and shattering to make the ocean water. Kizaru reappeared away from Naruto on the large rock wall with a bead of sweat coming down his face at not expecting him to do something like that.

"Guess the ice covering the ocean won't stop his devil fruit power." Kizaru thought to himself as he watched Naruto still running full speed ahead of Luffy as if he were a wall. Naruto was the first to notice two sharp ring blades heading for there necks from above but he effortlessly caught both of them on his left hands middle finger, proceeding to flick off the shock Jango while Fullbody on the other hand had already jumped high above the two with his right fist pulled back, seeing this Naruto dropped both blades and outstretched his left hand so he could grab Fullbody's fist much to the shock of the marine who then found him his right hand crushed then he tossed aside like a rag doll; Jango was the first to be unable to react at his effortlessly the man fought, he soon enough hits the ground as well as the other marines from experiencing Conquerors Hali for the first time, curtesy of Naruto who was the first to run past the two then Luffy who just looked at the unconscious marines in confusion at what has just happened.

"What's going on here?" When Naruto heard that he blinks in surprise as he slows down, soon coming to a halt with Luffy stopping behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hina." As he spoke, he was smiling at one of his old friends who stood about ten or twenty feet away from them smoking. She proceeded to breath out the smoke in her lungs while taking out the cigaret.

"Hina is disappointed." She said speaking in third person at seeing the men already taken down.

"You... I met you back in Arabasta-" Luffy was cut off by Naruto dropping Samahada while approaching Hina much to the shock of the two but Hina immediately glares at Naruto for what he just did.

"As always, YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!" The woman yelled in anger at Naruto while bring both hands together.

"AWASE BAORI!" She yelled causing two fence like cage bars to sprout out from her arms as it encircled the two but Naruto just continues walking without a care.

"Everything that passes through my body is locked tight." Hina said smiling but her eyes slowly widen at the look on his face showing only seriousness as if he had no time to deal with children. Hina immediately brought the cages towards each other but Naruto outstretched both hands, grabbing the bars the were mainly connected to Hina and stopping there movement completely. Seeing this Luffy smiles in amazement, soon witnessing how he then crushed both bars completely with his strength alone, as this was happening Samahada has already made its move by sneaking up behind Hina and tackling the woman to the ground, her eyes showed fear at her devil fruit powers being drained until she could no longer move. The weapon got off of her as it crawls to Naruto so he could outstretch his right hand and pick up Samahada by its handle.

"I'm not a child anymore." Was the only thing he said as he walked past Hina soon running with Luffy following.

"Man you're amazing!" Luffy said in wonder causing the serious Naruto to instantly chuckle as he smiles at being praised by his captain.

"It's no sweat cap'n." Naruto told Luffy while he countered a strike from a marine who was using a spiked iron club which was soon sent flying by the marine having been slashed a lot from a simple swing of his Samahada.

"Is it me, or are these newbies getting weaker?" Naruto thought to himself in wonder as sinking grabs one Marine sword with only hand hand and kicked the guy straight in the face with his left foot, as he brought it down he looked at the sword in his left hand and proceeded to bite the sword which began cracking and soon enough he began eating the sword as of it were a tasty snack.

"Every single one of these guys is strong-" for the second time Luffy was cut off by witnessing close up of Naruto releasing a powerful aura that overpowers the marines around them and causing them to faint.

"Nope..." Was the only answer Naruto gave Luffy before he starts running again towards Ace's location. Naruto looked ahead and noticed Moria.

"Come out and play, zombie warriors!" Moria shouted as countless zombie soldiers ride grim the ground.

"Now my minions, go and capture Straw Hat!" He ordered the countless undead.

"Moria?! Another tough guy!" Luffy yelled but he noticed Naruto who brought back his left arm.

"Water... SLICER!" The Fishman shouted as he swiped his arm causing multiple scythe-like blades of water to form from the water of the ice heading straight for the zombies who were sliced to pieces, seeing this a few were confused at the technique since he wasn't the one who invented that. Moria just stood there wide eyes at how his zombies were cut to pieces easily from the sharp water. Moria didn't need to do anything else from backup arriving as they ran past Moria so they could surround the two.

"KEEP AWAY, LUFFY!" Ave yelled suddenly gaining both if there attention as well as many others who looked where Ace was going to be executed at.

"YOU OUGHTA KNOW ALREADY! YOU AND I ARE BOTH PIRATES! YOU SHOULD BE OUT SAILING HOWEVER YOU WANT! ME, I HAVE MY OWN ADVENTURES! ME, I HAVE MY OWN FRIENDS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH THAT! A WEAKLING LIKE YOU COMING TO RESCUE ME... DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN?! THAT-" he couldn't finish by Naruto cutting him off.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Naruto roared at the top of his lungs silencing Ace who just stares at him in shock.

"LUFFY CAME HERE TO SAVE YOU, YOU MAY BE THE SON OF GOL D. ROGER AND LUFFY MAY BE THE SON OF DRAGON THE REVOLUTIONARY BUT EVEN SO, YOU MADE THE SOLEMN PLEDGE OF BEING BROTHERS, DID YOU NOT! MY CAPTAIN HAS SUFFERED SO MUCH AND I'LL BE DAMNED TO ALLOW HIM TO SUFFER ANYMORE SO THAT'S WHY...THAT'S WHY..." As he yelled that, he closed his eyes closely while breathing out. His left hand becomes a fist while he placed Samahada on his back, seeing this Kuzan blinked in surprise at seeing what he did next since he placed his left fist against his right palm. As this happened, a giant approached the two with Luffy at airing at Naruto in confusion while the marines on the other hand began scattering at seeing the giant raise his giant club shouting "I'LL CRUSH THEM!".

"NARUTO MOVE!" Luffy yelled as he moves in front of him but he soon felt an odd pulse coming from Naruto who still had his eyes closed. The only one who knew what was happening was Jinbe who just stares at Naruto in shock.

"That's..." Jinbe thought in compete and utter shock as he stood in front of Moria. As the giant brought it down, Luffy didn't do anything except stare at Naruto with wide eyes as he felt something has changed about him drastically.

As it was only inches above there heads, Naruto's opened all the way. In that instant, only Mihawk could see what had just happened; Naruto reacted at a speed unlike anyone could ever move except Kizaru, he brought his left fist down while covering it with Haki and swung it upwards so he could connect it with the club and shatter it completely. As this happened, the giant could only stumble back in shock at everyone seeing Naruto's left fist raised high above his head. Everything about him seemed the same but there was one thing that changed completely, only the four admirals, Sengoku, and Jinbe noticed what changed about him. Everyone that was watching including the reporters and civilians who watched from video saw the look on his face. Naruto looked up at the giant as he jumped high in the air shocking many at how high he jumped but more of what he he did next; Naruto brought back his right hand while having his taking deep breathes.

"He's actually done it..." Kuzan said with shock as a bead of sweat came down his face.

Out of nowhere the look on Naruto's face showed an unbelievable intense rage as he yelled while thrusting his right palm forward and not a second later even when he wasn't even close it didn't matter. A large palm imprint appears on the giants stomach area which he was sent straight at the wall and proceeded to damage or gravely by destroying a large part if the wall like Oars did. Everyone couldn't even move at what they just saw while Naruto lands on the ground now having a passive look on his face while other marines began taking steps back in fear. Naruto just stares up at Sengoku who grits his teeth in anger at now seeing Naruto at full power.

"Whoa..." Was all Luffy could say as he stares at Naruto in just shock.

"My rage... It's now that of a calm, deep sea that swallows everything in its path which can turn into the most violent of storms at any second. In order for me to be at my top I cannot allow my rage to consume me once again... I have complete control over my wrath now so that I will never lose control again." After saying that, he began cracking his neck.

"Now, who's first?" Naruto asked now able to fight with a controlled and violent rage.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for short chapter.

Chapter 13

Akainu just stares at Naruto with wide eyes while Mū on the other hand just stares at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"HE DEFEATED A GIANT!" One soldier yelled while the other prisoners began celebrating behind Naruto, Luffy began smiling as he stares at Naruto.

"Amazing!" Luffy said gaining a smile from Naruto but the expression changed back to that of passive.

"Hey Naruto, you're attracting too much attention." One of Ivan's pirates says but he just shrugs to see that's there surrounded by marines.

"CHARGE!" A marine captain ordered as they all charged at the surrounded pirates who did the same while Naruto just stood there and watched as the groups attacked each other as he was deep in thought.

"If there planning on doing that, I will face to reveal it." Naruto thought as his arms and legs were covered in armor Haki for now on to be prepared. Naruto then looks up at Ace bowing his head in sorrow.

"If he dies, then all is lost when the great prophecy happens..." Naruto thought to himself, thinking about what his mother once told him before he died.

(Fire... Water... Wind... Earth... Only the four kings can stop-)

Naruto's train of thought was cut off as he elbowed one soldier in the face without a care.

"I can't think about that right now, it hasn't happened yet so my focus should be on the war..." Naruto thought as he began charging while pulling his right fist, thrusting it forwards as he nails one soldier in the face sending him into another soldier but that was when he noticed more arriving.

"DEATH WINK!" Hearing that a link explosion happened and he glances to his left seeing Ivan.

"Ivan, we must hurry! Uncle!" Naruto yelled as Jinbe arrives as be stood next to him.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto yelled gaining the pirates attention to see him clap his hands while Jinbe draws his right fist back.

"GYOJIN KARATE...!" Jinbe yelled while Naruto yelled "AQUA GENTLE...".

"GOSENMAIGAWARA SEIKEN!" He yelled thrusting his right first forwards while Naruto shouted "FIST!" as h thrusts his right palm forwards causing a long kind of force rip through the enemy lines as well as sending them flying. Ivan took this chance to grab a marine by his... Through odd but is quite effective.

"ADVANCE!" Ivan yelled as the group charged straight through the marines who couldn't protect themselves.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled loudly as they were charging. Naruto looked ahead seeing Moriah standing ahead of them.

"Straw Hat! They're hit getting past me!" He shouted loudly at them.

"Moriah!" Luffy said but he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turns seeing Naruto.

"Go on ahead, Cap'n because this fruit loop is mine." Naruto told Luffy as he stops in front of them.

"Moriah..." Naruto said as he saw a bead of sweat come down his face.

"Y-You wanna fight me, Hoshigaki? Eheheheh, very well! I can't use my zombie warriors with you or Jinbe around, after all!" Moriah shouted at Naruto who just stares at him.

"All you guys keep moving! Don't waste your time here!" Naruto yelled as Luffy, Ivan, Jinbe, and the rest run a different direction.

"Thanks, Naruto!" Luffy yelled as he looks away.

"I hate jetting Straw Hat go, but...-" Moriah stopped cold seeing Naruto's right hand pulled back.

"Aqua Gentle-" Naruto stopped at noticing what was in Moriah's right hand... It was the marines shadows.

"Marine shadows, give me your strength!" Moriah yelled as he cuts the shadows causing the marines around them to hit the ground while his right hand absorbs the shadows; Naruto did nothing but watch Moriah make things easier and get rid of the enemy soldiers but by letting him do that the devil fruits user began growing in size.

"EHEHEHEHEH! Did you know that I grow even stronger when I absorb people's shadows? You don't-" Moriah stopped at sawing the look in Naruto's eyes, that look was the same from years ago. Moriah began seeing an image of a beaten and bloody him on the ground with Naruto walking away without a scratch on him.

"Tell me, Moriah... Have you forgotten his strong I was back then? If you haven't now think of me right now as a far stronger version then my old self." As he said that, the look on Moriah's face contorted into the face of anger.

"SILENCE!" He yelled while separating the scissors so that they were now two blades for him to use for both hands.

"NOW THEM, I'LL BE TAKING YOUR SHADOW! You'll spend eternity in the gloom at the bottom of the sea, Naruto! Hand over your shadow!" He shouted while he swung shah his right sword at Naruto who caught it much to the surprise of Moriah who then noticed that the blade wouldn't budge at all.

"Man... Your very disappointing; hard to believe you were let into the marines as one of the seven warlords." After saying that, he brought his hand back slowly turning it into a fist as he crouched causing, seeing this Moriah's eyes widen all the way. A green yin yang symbol soon appeared on the ice but it suddenly turns blood red while it began to spin clockwise.

"Tenth Trigram..." The fishman spoke as a dragons head forms on his fist which caused his eyes to widen in absolute fear.

"DIE!" He shouted while he brought it down but it was to late as he had already swung his fist straight into his stomach hard.

"FIST OF THOUSANDS!" Naruto roared with rage as the ones around them saw Moriah suddenly float a couple of feet in the air with a fist impression in his stomach but before he could start to fall again something slammed into the same spot again, then again, again and again. As this was happening, one by one more began hearing and seeing the screaming Moriah flying towards the sky, as he was he blew past the clouds clearing them to show he's so high up now directly in front if the sun. Naruto claps both his hands together as he sighs with his right hand not broken but weakened until he began healing it by water, as this happened Moriah came crashing down behind him where he sent most flying front the impact; Naruto turns seeing a most likely dead Moriah laying on a piece of ice that broke from the impact, he was laying on it surrounded by water with both eyes completely white with blood coming from his mouth.

"Seems you have forgotten..." After saying that he began running after Luffy and the others.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 14

It didn't take long for him to get past the marines but as he was running towards Luffy a couple feet behind him he was the first to notice the person standing in a dust cloud.

"LUFFY STOP!" Naruto yelled much to his confusion until he noticed the one standing before them.

"Shit... Its him." Naruto said as he stopped next to Luffy who turns to him whisk multiple man were sent out f the dust cloud with deep slashes on there bodies.

"Luffy, you can't beat him so run." Naruto told his captain much to his surprise.

"Forgive me, Kisame and Red Hair... I will not go easy on them." As the man spoke the dust clears revealing it to be Mihawk.

"Now then, fate. Will the life of a promised child and one of the kings from the next generation...end here? If not, how will they escape from the Black Sword?" As he spoke, he took out his weapon and in a single swing he sends a large light green wave at the two.

"Not good!" Naruto thought while his body once gain was fully covered by haki armor as he pulled his right fist back at the same time Luffy disappears using gear second. Mihawk just glances to the right where Luffy had gone then turns to Naruto and swung his blade while the Fishman thrusted his fist forward full power and the two clash causing green like light to be released from his sword causing Mihawk to grit his teeth until his eyes widen to see his Haki is handling his black blade.

"Mihawk..." Naruto said but he pushes Naruto back and jumps high up in the air shocking Naruto at the jump he did but noticed who he was looking at.

"LUFFY DODGE!" Naruto yelled to see Mihawk falling towards Luffy who barely dodges the deadly strike and now was skidding back next to Naruto who arrived but before he could do anything Naruto placed a left hand on his shoulder.

"If you try using Jet Bazooka he'll chop your arms off..." Hearing that, Luffy swallows but noticed he was calm.

"So you do think before you attack." Mihawk said as he swung the blade at the same time Naruto grabbed Luffy's head with his left hand and shoved him to the ground while yelling "get down!" so they would dodge the slash like wave Mihawk created that caused the large tsunami of ice to fly high above where it was cut then shatter.

"So he was the Destiny pirates swordsman huh..." Naruto thought as he swallows seeing the raw power of the slash. By the time he let his sword touch the ice Naruto placed both hands on the ice. When he removed them the ice crashed with a lot of water coming out as it began creating a pall who h he brought both arms back.

"WATER CYCLONE!" He yelled as he unleashed a circular torrent of water at Mihawk who just swung his blade to cut it in half but his eyes widen and turns seeing the two pirates making a break for it.

"It's not over yet you two!" Mihawk yelled as he swing his blade sending a light green wave at the two.

"Again?!" Naruto thought as he turns to see the wave and brought both back while the look on his face turned to anger as he outstretched both hands into the green wave and proceeded to split it in two much to the shock of Mihawk that watched this but couldn't go after them since Vista stopped him with his two blades.

"Commander of the Whitebeard' Pirates, Fifth Division, Flower Blade Vista." Mihawk said much to the excitement of Vista.

"Nice to meet you, Hawk-Eye Mihawk. So you've heard of me?" He asked Mihawk who looks past him so he could stare at the back of Naruto's head to see and image of Kisame.

"He acts just like him... That seriousness, is just like him." Mihawk thought as he was deep in thought as he fought.

"So its true... Fur that straw hat to form such a bond with him of all people. Without a doubt by having him at his side he can achieve his dream as king of the pirates but even so... Is this the power of Dragon that's been passed down to Luffy?" Mihawk thought as he watched the two charged through the marines.

"Without a doubt in my mind and soul, he posses the most dangerous power in the world." Mihawk thought while his attention turns back to Vista.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled loudly as they were charging full speed while Naruto continued running behind his captain now thinking about Ace.

"Sooner or later we'll have to fight a Admiral...-" Naruto's train of thought stopped when he heard it, the sea talking to him.

"They really are gonna execute Ace early! ACE!" Luffy yelled loudly as he was running at full speed but Naruto stops running and turns just as multiple pirate ships exploded and that was when he saw it, yellow beans firing out from the smoke.

"So that's it huh...(sigh) where the hell are you guys, you still owe me?" Naruto asked himself but glances back at the multiple weapons that looked exactly like Kuma. Luffy stopped running seeing the Kuma's now standing in line with the Sentomaru said leader.

"I can't go back but I can dispose of them from here but... Ah screw it, how much more dangerous could I be seen by everyone?" After thinking that he planet both hands on the ice while closing his eyes.

"I know this is a lot to ask for... But can you do me a single favor is all I ask..." Naruto thought while this was happening a sudden pulse was sent inti the sea causing a wave which traveled across the sea out of view. After he did so he stood up and immediately began running towards Luffy who blinks in surprise but starts running as well.

"Why did you stop?!" Luffy said in a hurry which Naruto just answers.

"I called in our full back up, just hope they answer the call(and I hope those guys know I need there help, they still owe me for that time six years ago)." Naruto told Luffy/thought to himself, his captain was confused at who he called for backup but knowing Naruto is must be one hell of a backup considering he was a feared marine by many who saw him while at that time two groups were heading towards Marineford and fast by sea.

Naruto just breathes out and looks onwards at Marineford where everyone's been fighting.

"So much death... Dammit Dragon if only you came with your second in command..." After thinking that, he starts to think about a single woman he fought in the past that had the power to fight him on equal grounds regardless he was where his powers were most powerful. His eyes immediately widen as he saw the marines retreating for some reason which confuses him.

"LUFFY, THERE RETREATING SO GET READY FOR AN ATTACK!" Naruto yelled to his captain who glances back at him now confused at why there retreating and took his words to heart like an adviser he was.

"UNDERSTOOD!" Luffy yelled extending his right arm to punch a marine in the face and proceeded to send him into another which both are knocked down. Two marines charged at them but Naruto swung Samahada which slacked them and places his weapon back on his back but his eyes widen from a bright light appearing in front of them to show Kizaru.

"Hello again, Naruto!" The admiral yelled drawing his left foot back and knowing he can't resort to the gates yet he gets in front of Luffy who watched as both swung there legs, one with light while the other was Haki and the impact sent Luffy sliding while the two men stood there ground as there legs battled against one another.

"I am my captain's shield and my captain's sword, I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO HURT HIM AS LONG AS I AM NEAR!" Naruto yelled and causing Kizaru to smile at seeing this but oddly he disappeared by light a couple of feet back confusing him.

"I have to say Naruto, with you here this war has gotten a whole lot tougher, but you must realize we still have "him" locked down in the bottom of Marineford." When Kizaru said that his eyes widen all the way.

"ARE YOU INSANE! IF YOU RELEASE THAT CRAZY MARINE HE'LL DO MORE HARM THAN GOOD!" Naruto yelled at Kizaru who sighs giving a nod.

"Yeah well you have us no choice, he's after all a "king" so be ready. I'm not supposed to tell you this but considering the damage he did last time and who his father is I suggest get ready." Hearing that, Naruto closed his eyes still

Shocked what the marines are planning but opened his eyes showing there narrowed.

"Four admirals, the seven warlords, and now I have to deal with him of all people..." After saying that he sighs but looks at Kizaru seriously.

"Thank you sir... But you should realize what I will do once I reach land." After saying that, Kizaru smiles.

"Of course, I look forward to how much damage you can cause when going all out." After saying that, he disappeared by a bright light.

"This isn't gonna be easy..." After thinking that a head of sweat falls down his face knowing it will get harder, much harder once he reaches land and knowing that there willing to release "him" is not going to make anything better.

Suddenly he felt a gray disturbance from the sea as if telling him to look back which he does so to find Whitebeard being stabbed through his chest by one of his own pirates.

"Whitebeard?!" Naruto said with wide eyes at witnessing the legendary pirate being pierced through his chest.

DEEP UNDERGROUND MARINEFORD WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING

Currently a single prisoner was on his knees with both arms extended behind himself with multiple sea stone stakes through his arms and legs followed by his entire body being wrapped by sea stone imbedded wrappings as well as inside a tank of water with a tube through his mouth to breath.

"Things... Are getting very interesting." The man thought to himself.

As he thought that he began smiling under the wrappings due to sensing Naruto had arrived.

"Finally!" He thought as the man looks up seeing through the tank of water to now be looking at Sengoku staring at the man seriously.

"You realize what will happen once I release you..." After hearing that the man just smiles more as he starts thinking of something Naruto once told him about an old legend.

NEXT TIME, WHITEBEARDS RAGE, ONE HELL OF A BACKUP ARRIVES, AND ANOTHER KING REVEALED. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Yes the new kings design is that of a character from a manga I liked reading.

Chapter 15

Not only Naruto but almost all were watching the sight of Whitebeard being stabbed with complete and utter shock but more so for the one who delivered the blade through the strongest pirates chest. Soon enough Marco arrived as he tackled Squard to the ground right after he pulled the sword out.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! ANSWER ME, SQUARD!" Marco yelled with anger at the captain.

"S-Shut up! You guys made me do it!" He yelled at Marco loud enough for many to hear but his attention was drawn to Whitebeard who falls on one knee but the attention was once again turned to the machines attacking.

"STOP PERPETRATING THIS FARCE, WHITEBEARD! I KNOW ABOUT YOUR DEAL WITH THE NAVY! YOU HAVE THEIR ASSURANCE THAT THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES AND ACE WILL REMAIN SAFE!" Hearing that many turned towards Whitebeard for hearing Squard's words while Naruto had a serious look on his face knowing exactly the asshole who planned this.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN VERY CLOSELY! WE'VE ALL BEEN TRAPPED!" Squard yelled while Naruto's eyes widen and places both hand on the ice soon to be smiling which confuses Luffy to see this.

"Well that was fast..." Naruto said silently which only Luffy heard him.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT ACE WAS ROGERS'S SON AND YOU WANT TO MAKE HIM THE NEXT KING OF THE PIRATES!" Hearing that both straw hat pirates were shocked and surprise hearing that.

"The old man wants Ace to be the king?" Luffy said now confused at hearing that and remembering what Ace said to him. As this was happening many pirates were being hit by the Pacifista's explosive beams.

"YOU WERE ALREADY BETRAYING ME AT THAT TIME! BUT I DIDN'T KNOW, I EVEN BEFRIENDED ACE! I MUST'VE LOOKED SO STUPID AND THEN, YOUR DEAREST SON ACE GOT CAUGHT! WITH THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES ALL INSIDE THE BAY AND WE ALLIED PIRATES ON THE OUTSIDE. YOU HAVE SOLD THE 43 CAPTAINS OF THE ALLOEF PIRATES TO THE NAVY...IN EXCHANGE FOR ACE'S LIFE! THE ALLIED PIRATES WILL BE VANQUISHED AND THE WHITEBEARDS AND ACE WILL BE SAFE! THAT'S YOUR DEAL WITH SENGOKU, ISN'T IT!" Squard yelled with anger at Whitebeard.

Seeing this Naruto just sighs to himself.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND WE FOLLOWED YOU HERE, SACRIFICING OUR LIVES TO SAVE ACE AND HELP YOU AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! IN FACT, WE'RE THE ONES WHO HAVE BEEN ATTACKED BY THE NAVY! THOSE MONSTERS APPROACH FROM THE BACK AND THE ICE IS BLOCKING US ON BOTH SIDES SO NOW WE HAVE NO WAY OUT!" Squard yelled at Whitebeard while many start to fall for it wanting to know if he's right.

"BIG BUDDY, IS HE TELLING THE TRUTH?!" One captain yelled while another put in "Say that he's lying, old buddy!". Seeing this Naruto takes a deep breath as many pirates began panicking from the Pacifista's and what SQUARD said.

"RUN!" One pirate yelled as they began running out of fear.

"Old buddy, did you really trade us..." One yelled as another finished by saying "for Ace's life?!" The two were captains of there own crew.

"Please say something, old buddy!" One pirate yelled as more and more began yelling at the legendary pirate.

"SILENCE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs that echoed all throughout Marineford gaining many looks of the captains who began doubting Whitebeard including Whitebeard himself, Squard, and Marco too. Luffy was now looking down at Naruto in confusion as well as the Buggy pirate turns the video Mushi snail so its now showing the Fishman all throughout the world.

"ALL YOU ALL FUCKING KIDDING ME! ARE ALL OF YOU ACTUALLY FALLING FOR THIS, EVEN YOU TOO SQUARD!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs surprise many.

"THIS IS A MESSAGE TO EVERY PIRATE AROUND THE WORLD! WHITEBEARD IS BY FAR THE MOST TRUSTING PIRATE IN THE WORLD! ANYONE APART OF HIS CREW AND EVEN ALLIES ARE CONSIDERED HIS FAMILY! FOR THE MARINES TO PULL THIS JUST PROVES THE FACT THERE SCARED OF US AND WHAT WE CAN DO TOGETHER! ALL YOU PIRATES OUT THERE, WE DO WHAT WE WANT AND WHEN WE WANT TO INCLUDING WE ARE THE ONLY FORCE THAT CAN PUT THOSE DAMN MARINES BACK IN THERE PLACE! I WAS ONCE A MARINE AND I JUST KNOW WE CAN WIN THIS WAR AND SAVE ACE SO FIGHT NOT TO SAVE ACE BUT TO PREVENT THE MARINES FROM TAKING ANOTHER LIFE OF OUR COMRADE!" Naruto screamed as he brought both arms down and slammed them on the ice caused very larger cracks that tart traveling all troughs the ice created by Kuzan.

"SO WHO'S WITH ME BECAUSE THEY ARE!" He screamed and when he yelled that multiple explosions of what happened behind the Marineford gaining everyone's attention to see it, five sea kings now above the water shocking many.

"I AM HOSKIGAKI D. NARUTO SON OF PREVIOUS YONKO HOSHIGAKI D. KISAME AND KUSHINA UZUMAKI, A CELESTIAL DRAGON! DO YOU SEE, THE SEA KINGS THEMSELVES ARE WILLING TO LEND ME THERE STRENGTH IF IT MEANS THEY CAN SHOW THOSE ASSHOLE MARINES WHO'S BOSS!" Naruto screamed as one sea king extended it head down to devour a pacifista which the machines began firing on the beasts while all this was happening, Akainu for pissed off at seeing this while Mū had wide eyes, Kuzan was sweating, and finally Kizaru just stared in shock at him summoning sea kings. Suddenly there attention turned towards the ice the exploded with multiple ships rising from the ocean with bubble shields on then sending many flying bit landed soft from the ocean water.

Squardo just stares in shock at hearing and seeing this while many knee the ships.

"T-That's..." One pirate said seeing the Kid Pirates ship, Hawkins Pirates ships, Drake Pirates ship, On Air Pirates, and finally Fallen Monk Pirates ship. Many marines began takings trod back as they watched the pirates of all the ships exiting there own respective ships so they could line up behind Naruto with Eustass Kid, Killer, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Urouge, and Scratchmen Apoo stood side by side with Naruto.

"Thanks for coming..." Naruto said at the same time Killer hands him his old black marines coat but with modifications that doesn't show it had a marine symbol or words on it.

"We still owe you that time 6 years ago..." Hearing Kid say that caused Naruto to smile knowing he's doing this since he owes him one.

"THE REAL FIGHT STARTS NOW!" Naruto yelled while showing a serious look on his face at the same time Luffy could only stare at Naruto in shock for somehow bringing together most of the quest generation including having sea kings to back them up.

"AWESOME! SO ITS TRUE THAT YOU HAVE THE POWER OF POSEIDON!" When Naruto heard that his eyes narrowed as well as the other pirates since they recognize the voice.

"SUP NARUTO!" Hearing that he looks up to find a single man sitting where Ace is going to he executed which the man was shocked at seeing this newcomer arrive.

He was thin and youthful-looking man with medium-length, wavy, messy dark hair; his bangs are parted to the left and hang over his left eye and he had two curved horns protruding from his head. His eyes are very distinct, with apparently unique "eyelashes" that jut out at four points; his expression is consistently furrowed, and he appears to almost constantly wear a devilish grin that exposes his extremely sharp, pointed teeth; his eyes had slitted pupils and golden sclera. Around his jaw line are holes, and his ears are studded with piercings. For attire, he wears a light-colored coveralls with a harness buckled around his chest and shoulders; the collar is black, and around his waist he wears a black belt. On the shoulders of each arm of his coveralls is the symbol of a blood red dragon, and he wears very long rubber gloves that extend from all the way up to just below the aforementioned marks. To complete his outfit, he wears rubber boots that reach up to the very top of his thighs.

"BEEN AWHILE HASN'T IT OLD FRIEND!" He yelled while Naruto glares at the man.

"Hello again... Beast D. Daimajin..."

After saying that the man devilish smiles never faltered.

"Still pissed my dad killed your dad for his Yonko title." Hearing that, Naruto glares more at Daimajin while Luffy was shocked and confused.

"Who's his dad?" Luffy asked Naruto who knew its time to fight while this was happening, Whitebeard was hugging Squard.

"His father, is Kaido of the Beasts... He posses a terrifying amount of power including having the devil fruit power to control earth and any hard solid like rock material that came from the earth. He is not to be taken lightly..." Naruto told Luffy who's eyes widen to see a man who was a major threat but Naruto just smiles.

"I know we can take them." After he said that Whitebeard jumps swung both arms, shattering the large ice waves.

"JUST AS NARUTO SAID, YOU DO WHAT YOU WANT AND BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT TO BELIEVE IN!" Whitebeard yelled while Squard was crying while the other pirates have already gained enough courage from Naruto's words and backup arriving.

"THOSE OF YOU WHO'LL FOLLOW ME, LAY DOWN YOUR LIFE FOR IT! THE REAL WAR STARTS NOW!" Whitebeard yelled gaining cheers from everyone as he runs and jumps down from his ship causing Daimajin's smile to waver at the strongest man now getting his hands dirty.

"BE READY! HE'S GONNA RUN WILD! HE'S THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD!" Sengoku yelled while Whitebeard yelled "LETS GO!" gaining more cheers.

NEXT TIME, ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE; THE REAL WAR BEGINS! LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 16

Naruto, Eustass Kid, Killer, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Urouge, and Scratchmen Apoo stared at Whitebeard now jumping off the ship soon enough landing. The legendary pirate raised his weapon and points it at the execution grounds. The old man just gives a toothy grin while his pirates charge towards the upper level.

"Eheheheh, lets get going!" Naruto yelled with a smile as he began running followed by the other captains and there crew members who watched as two cannon balls flew past them then once again from behind them giving the pirates a clear view of one of the cannons being destroyed.

"Remember guys, once we've reached the inner area of Marineford use your devil fruit powers but until then conserve your strength!" Naruto told them which Kid just looks away while gritting his teeth but when he noticed Luffy his eyes narrowed but didn't do anything.

"That old man is amazing! He can still fight even after being stabbed!" Luffy told himself which Naruto overheard him say as well as saving Ace.

"Naruto!" Hearing that he glances to his left seeing Jinbe and Ivan running towards them but when he saw Ivan pointing at something he turns seeing he was pointing at the marines retreating to get behind the wall.

"There about to raise the wall..." When Naruto said that, only X Drake understood that while the other captains and Luffy were confused.

"The wall is a secondary defense to Marineford. There made of steel and have opening to fire down at us but the ice prevents them from doing so..." Naruto told the others while Urouge just smiles continually regardless of hearing him say that.

"Seems that one has a target." Apoo said and the other notice him staring at a giant jumping in the ice.

"IM NOT GONNA KET YOU GET INTO THE PLAZA, WHITEBEARD PIRATES!" The giant yelled as he swung Hiruzen's sword down in the ice sending many pirates flying soon enough going in a rampage with his sword swinging countless times until he gets to Whitebeard with him lifting his blade.

"The chances of that attack succeeding is one on one million." Hawkins said knowing that even without using his cards that dumbass marine just got a one way ticket to pain. Just like the captain said, Whitebeard blocked the giant sword with his own weapon and proceeded to lift it back up high after saying a few words causing the giant to stumble back at the pure strength but he was far from done, the pirate had let go of his own weapon to allow it to spin high up in the air above himself while he brought both arms up and made a grabbing motion with his own hands against the air which it could actually be seen. As soon as his sword lands in the ice the pirate swing both arms down causing a tremendous shockwave to occur by the giant being sent backwards and flipping in the air, making him think he lost balance but everyone was experiencing the after effects which include Marineford tilting to there left making many start sliding while Naruto and the captains were on there knees to try not sliding on the ice but Luffy still ran until he fell from losing balance.

"Whoa..." Was all Killer said at now witnessing the terror of Whitebeard's power along with the others who watched with wide eyes seeing the entire ocean tilting in different directions.

"He just had to so this again..." Naruto said annoyed while the Seakings submerged themselves to avoid the tilting seas. Due to the sheer force of the attack, buildings began collapsing while a large crack appeared on the ice with Luffy falling through.

"LUFFY!" Naruto yelled running to the crack and stood seeing Luffy falling which he extends his right arm towards Naruto who grabs his hand to help him pull himself up; by the time he got back Jinbe stood with the others while the other captains crew members were completely shocked at the pure power.

"Thank you! I appreciate it!" Luffy said to Naruto who nods as he looks ahead.

"Doesn't that old man care about his own teammates?" Luffy asked Naruto who just shrugs before giving an answer.

"I think he's going senile or he must really know what he's doing... But anyways the worse is over, lets continue running and hope he doesn't sink Marineford." Naruto told Luffy as he began running followed by the sea kings once again rising to fight what's left of the machines.

"Uh, captain." One crew member of Hawkins said gaining his attention followed by the others to see a shock wave passing them and breaking through the wall and head for the scaffold. But as it was heading towards it, they all felt it... Before it reached Sengoku it was blocked causing a large cloud of smoke concealing the entire area where they could not see what happened except for a few knowing who countered the attack. Soon enough the noticed that the scaffold was unharmed in anyway due to four individuals standing in front of it which were the four admirals.

"This happened because the walls are not ready!" Kuzan said looking at the other three.

"Your damn ice is blocking it!" Akainu told Kuzan but the notice Mū sighing as his left hand touched his temple.

"It's both of your faults so just shut it..." He find the two while looking up at Whitebeard who was looking directly back at Mū who noticed the other pirates charging again but more focused of Naruto's group.

"He is a troublesome opponent... If only "someone" hadn't gone and fucked up." Mū said in a calm tone now looking at Akainu who was glaring back at the other admiral.

"How scary..." Kizaru said in an easy going tone. While this was happening, Sengoku was talking to Daimajin.

"Raise the walls..." Sengoku ordered Daimajin who just glances back at the fleet admiral.

"What makes you think that I would listen to you?" After saying that, the fleet admiral glares at Daimajin who continues smiling but then glances back at the pirates.

"Fine... I'm curious to see what happens next." When he said that the man brought both hands together while closing his eyes. At that time Luffy gets close enough to extend both arms towards the outer wall of Marineford.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled seeing Luffy launching himself towards Ace while yelling his name but by that time Daimajin opens his eyes showing a devilish smile.

"Nope!" After saying the he pointed both index fingers at the wall and immediately points them up towards the sky causing the walls to rise instantly in les then three seconds with Luffy letting go immediately as he fell.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Luffy yelled with shock at seeing this as he lands in front of the others.

"The encircling walls..." Naruto said as he saw the openings showing cannons that were aimed down at them but that's when he noticed the final wall not lifting due to the giant Oars on it.

"Guess there's one way..." Naruto said showing a smile on his face but starts thinking of something. As he was his eyes widen at seeing dozens of lava blasts of sorts being fired towards the sky gaining everyone's attention at seeing this.

"He's firing lava fists into the air?" Luffy said confused while Naruto just sighs at seeing this with both his hands touching the ice. As this was happening everyone was looking at the sky with a terrible silence engulfing Marineford until they began hearing "something" from above them. Everyone's thoughts were confirmed at seeing dozens and dozens of lava fists falling from the sky but as this happened the Fishman opened his eyes showing seriousness before he yelled at the top of his lungs causing the water the ships to explode causing the ships to move to the side as a twister began forming but starting getting bigger as it formed a giant whale with a horn on its nose high above them. As this happened his fingers began moving as he starts swinging both arms causing the whale to explode with multiple geysers coming from its back heading for every single one of them. Each geyser hits a lava fists causing it to cool down but not stop it which they start crafting into the ice like falling meteors where one crashes down on whitebeards ship and in turn explodes. The other pirates began panicking as they run to dodge the meteors.

"Now that's better..." Naruto said confusing Luffy who looks back at him until he understood what he meant and saw the large holes in the ice showing the oceans water.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto asked as he looks up at the giant was unimpressed. While this was happening, Whitebeard unleashed another shockwave at the barrier but it withstood it while giving a light show, leaving only a large dent in it. The old man just grits his teeth in anger at seeing this while more lava fists called from the sky causing Naruto's eyes to widen at seeing more but he brought both arms up unleashed large water fists from the holes to counter and slow down the fists that fall slowly but still hard. But while this was happening, Naruto began taking more deep breathes due to him starting to run out of stamina.

"Not good..." Naruto thought before he fell to one knee just as the rest of the labs fists blow through the falling water now causing multiple explosions that send pirates flying while moby dick starts sinking, gaining Whitebeard's attention who apologized to his ship while more and more fists fall from the sky melting more ice and killing more pirates.

"Any ideas?" X Drake asks the others who look at one another knowing there being stopped from reaching the upper level.

"Head for... The giant... Now!" Naruto told the others while out of breath which they look at each other now deep in thought.

[THE PLAN IS GOING WELL! NOW LETS MOVE ON TO THE EXECUTION OF PORTGAS D. ACE... IMMEDIATELY!]

Hearing that everyone's eyes widen and as this was happening Naruto looks at the other pirates then down at the ice.

"Dammit... I sounded to high a mighty with that speech but now..." Naruto thought to himself while closing his eyes trying to think of something.

(Giving up...)

When he heard that his eyes widen all the way as he looks around confused but turns to Luffy seeing him getting up slowly which he to did the same.

(DON'T GIVE UP!)

Naruto's eyes widen and looks at his back where Samahada was.

"Gigigigigi..." When he heard that his eyes widen all the way.

"Seriously..." After saying that the weapon showed a smile on its face.

"RAWWWWWGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed now running towards oars followed by Naruto and the other captains as well as there crew. Naruto watched as Luffy jumps high and falls on his feet with his head bowed down. He looks up ahead at Oars.

"ACE!" Luffy screamers with anger now charging straight ahead.

"WE'RE COMING TOO!" One pirate yelled with everyone else running towards Oars but the cannons began aiming at them.

"KID!" Naruto yelled causing his friend to smile as brought both arms up seeing the pirates fire down cannonballs at them but they stop midair and fly straight back at the cannons which explode gaining cheers as both Naruto and Luffy ran side by side as they dashed for Oars with kid reflecting more cannon balls right back at the cannons but above them came more lava fists which Naruto looked up with wide eyes at seeing this but more at one falling in front of then which Naruto grabbed Luffy and jumps out of the way from a lava fist.

"let GO!" Luffy yelled as he pushed off from Naruto so he could run slower towards Oars but soon found himself being carried over the shoulder by Naruto who was already out of breath as he was gritting his teeth now ahead of everyone else.

"Dammit... I can't allow another death to happen!" Naruto thought while Luffy pushed off of Naruto just as he stopped to let Luffy down.

"Captain, let me carry you you need to conserve your energy!" Naruto told Luffy but there eyes widen to see a spear heading towards the two. Not having any time to say anything he pushed Luffy out of the way with his left hand but in turn the spear pierced his left arm causing his eyes to widen at seeing its sea stone.

"Shit..." Naruto thoughts looks ahead seeing a barrage of them heading for the two which were more then a dozen, in that moment he moved without thinking but in turn...

"Ace..." Luffy said as he stood up slowly while looking at Naruto but that's when he froze from seeing multiple spears through his chest, arms, legs, and somehow missing his head. The spears even pierced through Samahada injuring it.

"Shit..." Naruto thought as he falls forwards hitting the ice with blood leaving his wounds.

"NARUTO!" Luffy yelled running to his side while other others just saw this with shock and the other captains could not beriberi there eyes at seeing him protecting Luffy. As this was happening, many including Kuzan was shocked and the admiral turns immediately in anger at Daimajin who stood on the scaffold with floating sea stones all around him and turning into spears with his hands in his pockets.

"Isn't this boring..." When Daimajin said that, he had a disappointed look on his face seeing that he may have killed Naruto. Suddenly a lava fist crashes down in front of the two sending both flying much to the shock of everyone seeing both fall into the sea and start sinking slowly, inti the darkness of the ocean. As this was happening Naruto opens his eyes while Samahada began doing what it can to save Naruto.

"Gigi..." As it said it the weapon began fusing with Naruto but differently from before. While this was happening, Naruto's eyes open slowly at seeing he's sinking.

"To think... That everything I said and did has gone to waste..." After thinking that his eyes closed slowly.

"I'm sorry... Captain..." After thinking that he heard something.

(Naruto?)

When he heard that his eyes shot open and looks around immediately seeing only him and Luffy sinking.

"That voice..." After sinking that he could feel it all around him.

(Are you ok?)

Hearing that his eyes widen all the way.

"Juvia...?" After those words left his mouth he felt water start circling around him as he heard her voice while seeing images of her passing through his head of Juvia, all her memories of what she did before she met Naruto and when he met her.

FLASHBACK YEARS AGO

Currently a little girl was crying as she sat in a dark alley and it was raining down hard. She wore nothing but rags as she was consumed by sadness.

"Yo..." When she heard that the girl froze and peaked out of what appeared to be a box she was in and found a kid Naruto staring at her through the opening.

"You ok?" The child asked the little girl who stared at Naruto with shock.

"W-Who..." As she said it the boy just looks up at the sky.

"I'm guessing you're the reason why its raining down a lot..." Hearing that the girl looks down about to cry again.

"It's nice..." When he said that her eyes widen all the way and looks up seeing the boy showing a smile as the rain fell on his face. The boy then looks down at the little girl smiling as he continued talking.

"I like your rain, it feels pretty warm." Hearing that the girl just stares at him while the clouds began clearing one by one to give the girl more light to see his smiling face.

"I'm Hoshigaki D. Naruto, what's your name!" The boy asked her as he extended his right hand to her which she just stares at his hand.

"So, wanna be friends?" After asking her that, he saw she was now crying causing the kid to start panicking now thinking he made her cry.

FLASHBACK END

"NARUTO!" Jinbe yelled running towards the water but stopped at feeling a drop of hitting he head soon followed by the clouds unleashing a large amount of rain out of nowhere shocking many while at this time Marineford began shaking.

UNDERWATER

(Juvia... Juvia Lockser...)

"I'll won't..." As he said that his legs and arms began bending.

"I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!" Naruto screamed causing all the spears to be rejected from his body just as his left arm wraps around Luffy.

"I'm... A HOSHIGAKI!" Naruto screamed as he felt something missing from the last five years be returned to him. On land they all witnessed an eruption of water heading for the sky, it formed a dragon that flys over the wall gaining everyone attention while Oars eyes start opening slowly to see it as well. As this happened the four admirals, Garp, Sengoku, the seven warlords, every single marine, and Ace just stared at this in shocked as the water lands in front of the four shocked marines who could not comprehend what is happening until the water disperses to show a fully healed Naruto holding Luffy over his shoulder.

"Lu-" Ace stopped cold seeing Naruto with his hair covering his head looking normal while Samahada was nowhere to be seen. Daimajin was the only one who understood what had just happened.

"Of all things... He has the right gates ready to be used... He has an army of pirates and other captains as backup including has the power of Poseidon itself... Yet my spears... Of all things... To happen here... Happen now... OF ALL TIMES HE GETS A POWER UP?!" As he thought about it his smile returns now looking like a crazed psychopath.

"This is it... This is the King of the Seas true power being awakened... This... Is his devil fruits awakening..." Daimajin thought as his smile threatened to rip his face in two while his entire body shakes from only fearing excitement from the deepest part of his soul. As this was happening the rain suddenly stopped while the rain water also disappeared confusing the admirals as they look around seeing all the rain had disappeared.

Naruto had both eyes closed as he lifted his head soon cracking his neck.

"I don't know what is happening to me but, either Samahada did this or Juvia but..." As he went to say the next thing the four admirals eyes widen at hearing Juvia's name just as he opened boys eyes to reveal his left eye had a blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white flower like iris.

"I feel as if... I've..." As he said it his left eye widens but the eye disappears now showing his blood red. Seeing this, Daimajin was confused at seeing the awakening shut down as if he wasn't ready yet.

"I praise you just both of your tenacity but...-" Akainu stoops seeing him bring both hands together while Luffy began standing slowly behind him out of breath but showing a serious expression in his face.

"Third Gate, Gate of Life... Open." After saying that his skin slowly turned red while he lolled at his hands.

"So that was my devil fruits awakened form... I now understand why I can't use it yet..." After saying that he looks up at the four admirals showing not a hint of fear angering Akainu but also confusing him at the eye changes. It was as if a few moments ago he was a while different person but when his eye changed back he returned to normal except something on again about him was different. Luffy activates his second gear and was about to move when Naruto raised his left hand in a stopping motion.

"Wait... I wanna see something." Just after saying that Kizaru was already standing where he was with his his right foot slowly approaching his head.

"You're too slow!" Kizaru said but what happened next shocked the admirals. Just as his foot connected with Naruto's head, instead of sending him flying his foot passes through his head that was soon turned to water which slowly caused Kizaru's eyes to widen as he witnessed in slow motion the headless body entering a fighting stance with his right fist being pulled back and in flash his right fist came crashing straight into Kizaru's stomach and this time the man couldn't dodge with blood escaping his mouth as he's sent flying right past the other admirals as he crashes into the wall under the scaffold causing it to shake while the three admirals just stare at seeing water appearing out of thin air slowly regenerating his head.

"So that's what different yet..." After saying that his attention was immediately changed seeing the two executioners slowly raising there blades.

"Shit-huh?" He stopped in confusion at what he was seeing while the other admirals turned around to see what he was looking and including Sengoku turns to his right now seeing Daimajin holding both execution blades.

"What are you-" Sengoku was cut off by the man immediately executing both executioners shocking everyone while the man just smiles.

"Sorry, but seeing that for a brief moment he awakened his true powers has just convinced me to help them!" Just after saying that he takes off with a high jump not bothering grabbing Ace and lands next to the wide eyed Naruto.

"Just until this war ends... I'll lend you my full strength, KING!" Daimajin said showing a crazed smile which Naruto just stares at him before he too sighs now showing a serious look on his face.

"Try anything, I'll kill you." After saying that, Daimajin just smiles while Akainu was very pissed off as well as Sengoku at seeing Daimajin siding with Naruto regardless of the fact that he wants to kill Naruto.

NEXT TIME, THE KING DUO VS THE FOUR ADMIRALS. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if you do not like the fight scene, not good at writing those but tried my best.

Chapter 17

NARUTO OST REVERSE SITUATION

"Luffy, save Ace while we take these guys on." After saying that he entered a fighting stance as well

as the son of Kaido. Kizaru got back up with his left hand scratching his head.

"I can count on you guys to handle the soldiers?" After asking that, finally arriving was Crocodile, Eustass Kid, Killer, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Urouge, and Scratchmen Apoo as well as all there respective pirate crew members. Seeing this, Mū was deep in thought due to seeing this.

"Hoshigaki D. Naruto and Beast D. Daimajin, both worthy of the title of Admiral as well as being one of the four elemental kings; they won't be easy to be." Mū thought with his mind now on the subject of using his trump card to kill both of them. Mū's eyes widen at Luffy moving past the four fast straight for Ace.

"Thanks guys!" Luffy yelled but Kizaru was already on his case since he appeared by a yellow flash on Luffy's left but his foot was caught, causing his eyes to widen at seeing Naruto with both arms and legs covered in Haki. Kizaru disappeared above Luffy while bringing down his foot on Luffy's head but at the same time a leg covered with Haki slams straight in his face which ends with both being sent into different buildings and while this was happening, Oars Junior began waking up to see Mū's right arm extended with his index finger pointing straight out at Naruto while at the tip of his finger been creating a small ball that fires a a small circle like structure beam capable of piercing anything but just as he was about to fire a wall of earth rises in front of him to block his view of Naruto. Mū turns to see Daimajin who swung his right fist straight for Mū's face but instantly he was frozen by Kuzan who extended his left hand and the two admirals jump back to not be hit by Akainu's magma that consumes the frozen Daimajin completely, leaving only a small volcano like earth with Daimajin inside it but shockingly two hands pierce through the top with Daimajin pulling himself out to reveal he was uninjured in everyday but his clothing was destroyed. Daimajin just smiles causing the earth to explode to reveal the earth from the ground covering his power half and recedes to reveal pants made from the earth appear as his pants while his upper body was muscular without a scratch on it.

"That all ya got?!" Daimajin yelled as Kuzan charged straight for Daimajin as he thrusted it straight for his heart but the ice sword breaks, causing his eyes too widen as earth spikes rises from the earth piercing thought Kuzan's chest a couple of times but they froze and shatter at the same time Akainu extended his right magma fist towards Daimajin while yelling "INUGAMI GUREN" which he sends a large dog head magma attach straight for Daimajin who turns to it showing his smile.

"IS THAT ALL?!" Daimajin yelled as he extended his right hand and made a fist causing the swords of the marines around Akainu to suddenly break free from there hands and they all pierced through Akainu's back, chest, legs, arms, and head yet they just melted while Daimajin brought up both arm to grab the magma dog and immediately slams it to the ground hard but as he did so Kizaru was behind him as his foot connected with Daimajin head and it was sent flying off the body but in those those moments the averred head turned to earth and formed a lance that instantly comes straight down into Kizaru's head.

"THIS IS THE MOST GOD DAMN FUN I'VE EVER HAD!" Daimajin yelled while as this was happening Naruto was high in the air spinning as water blades formed in the air.

"WATER SLICER!" Naruto yelled as he sends a barrage of watery blades everywhere which it miraculously hit none of his allies but the marines on the other hand was a far different story as there blood coveted the ground.

"DAI FUKA!" Akainu yelle sending a large lava fist like an over sized rocket straight at Naruto who takes a deep breath.

"EXPLODING WATER SHOCK WAVE!" Naruto yells as he spits out a huge volume of seawater from his mouth shocking Akainu as his fist crashes into it creating a large mist like fog consuming everything, all the while giving Whitebeard and his pirates enough civet to start moving again edible Akainu's on the other hand could not sense Naruto until the mist behind him formed Naruto who brought his right fist back at testament time Akainu turns but his eyes widen completely at seeing Naruto a a mirror image of Kisame and when that fist connected with his face an image of Kisame punching a younger Akainu in the face appeared in his mind as he was sent backwards from the fists impact that draws blood from his mouth.

"Its like staring at a mirror-" Akainu thought but stopped cold after feeling a little of his strength disappearing which he looks at Naruto confused until he saw it. His right fist had sharp scales on it that recede back into his hand.

"He fused with Samahada yet I don't see the shark like appearance..." Akainu thought confused at this, not knowing what the weapon did.

"HELLHOUND!" Akainu yelled sending his right magma hand straight for Naruto who brought both hands together.

"WATER SHARK BOMB!" He yelled as he used the most to form a large shark that crashes into the magma creating more mist but he runs through the mist. Seeing this Akainu created two magma hounds and sent them straight for Naruto who brought his right hand back while taking a breath and when the two were about to hit him the ground suddenly rises destroying both attacks, before Akainu knew what happened Naruto showed a furious look on his face as he gave a yell with his right fist slamming into the Rick sending it straight for the wide eyed Akainu who had Mū jump down in of him has he brought both hands together to crest a cylinder like structure and fires it as it enlarges, and pulverized the large rock inti particles of dust at the same time the rock under his feet rises to send him flying so he could dodge the attack but sadly Kizaru was already on his right which he slams his foot straight into Naruto's face sending straight down towards the ground by water swirls around as he lands in it.

"DUST PRIMITIVE WORLD!" Mū yelled sending another beam straight for Naruto who disappeared.

"FOUTH GATE; GATE OF PAIN, OPEN! FIFTH GATE; GATE OF CLOSING, OPEN!" Naruto yelled behind the two admirals who turned to see a dust cloud behind them until the look straight ahead for both two be meat with a Haki coveted fist sending them skidding back.

"NARUTO!" Came the yell of Kuzan who swung an ice blade from behind him straight for his back yet multiple spiky pillars rise from the ground and pierce his back stopping him.

"Nope, not letting us Mr. freeze." Came the words of Daimajin who slams his left foot heel into Kuzan's right ribs as he's sent flying past marines who couldn't even move but watch the fight. Suddenly a yellow beam rips through Daimajin's chest causing him to look down seeing the hole that instantly closed; Daimajin just looks back with a dark smile on his face at seeing this until he barely dodges a small beam from Mū which resulted in the smile disappearing.

"You son of a bitch... YOU DID NOT JUST TRY TO KILL ME WHEN I WAS DISTRACTED!" Daimajin yelled as his left eye began changing to show a purple eye with multiple black thin spirals.

"LIVING PLANET!" Daimajin yelled slamming both hands in the ground causing a large wave to travel all across Marineford as multiple large right hands began rising and sending marines flying whirl most where heading for the admirals resulting in ten being destroyed, frozen, disintegrated, and melted. Before he could use a far stronger move he stopped now realizing he could end up destroying the entire island which he gives a laugh and the eye turns back to normal to see both Naruto and Kizaru appearing and disappearing all across the battlefield. Both being equally matched at but the instant Kizaru loses his footing he was round house kicked followed by Naruto disappearing and appearing between both admiral Akainu and admiral Mū as slams his elbows into the side but due to that he received two powerful Haki fists followed by two more in his stomach sending him flaying back until Daimajin caught him.

"You ok?" Daimajin asked whisk Naruto just stands on his two feet while he cracks his neck to the left then his right. Naruto's eyes glance to see Kizaru and Kuzan are dealing with the other captains. Naruto looks ahead seeing Mū and Akainu stand facing them but admiral Mū whispers something in Akainu's ear which shows how displeases he was but in the end nods in annoyance. Naruto's eyes just widen at seeing Akainu leaving them to have Mū.

"Bring it children..." Mū said as he disappeared causing there eyes to widen at being unable to sense or trace where he was until both kings right and left arms were sent flying with Mū appearing between the two as he extended both hands to grab there faces but Naruto disappears and Daimajin uses the earth to send him flying high towards the sky. Behind Mū appeared Naruto with both hands brought back as a circular torrent of water forms in his hands which Mū disappeared again causing his eyes to widen but they narrow as he closed his eyes using the mist.

"WATER CYCLONE!" He yelled turning to the left an unleashes the attack that consumes the now visible Mū who was unable to use any of his devil fruit abilities and behind him a few rock spikes rise up but they was instantly turned to dust particles after piercing body.

"WATER PRISON!" Naruto yelled extending both hands and making a fist that caused the water to separate with the ground now leaving Mū suspended in the air and inside the sea water. He watched as appeared in front of the water bringing both hands back as there making fists and covered in Haki. Before Mū could counter he he noticed the distinctive stance he was in before being punched by Naruto; barrage after barrage the fists hit him and due to being so fast the punches are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction which in turn creates a peacock-like fan of flames around the opponent.

"MORNING PEACOCK!" Naruto yelled as the fists wouldn't stop shocking even Sengoku to see the strongest admiral unable to move as the fists connected with him as well as he was consumed by flames burning his sea stone wrapping. With a loud yell he slammed his right fist into Mū's left cheek and from the impact he was sent straight for Daimajin who had both dust brought back until he thrusted both of them right into Mū's back causing him to cough out blood into his wrappings as he sent flying high were he was met with a Haki coveted foot sending him straight for the ground causing an explosion that sent marines flying. Seeing this, Naruto just smirks at seeing Mū laying in a crater until he saw the man getting out of it slowly. Seeing this his eyes widen all the way due to seeing Haki covering his entire body under the bandages yet Mū felt as is most of his stamina and abilities were drained from each fist connecting with his body. Mū could see his busy twitching even when his body was covered with Haki. The man just sat there cross legged as his hands came together.

"I better hurry to and kill you two..." After he said that his head just drops as if he were sleeping. From his busy separated an exact copy yet the copy was completely White and see through. He floated above the ground confusing Naruto and Daimajin who never saw this technique before in there entire life. Just to see what would happen, Daimajin snaps his left hands fingers to send a few swords through him and just as he thought they were disintegrated.

"This isn't good..." Daimajin thought as he watched Mū bring both hands together and immediately there eyes widen at seeing multiple orb like structures appearing all around them.

"SHI-" both were cut off by the spheres releasing beams that pierced there bodies in the blink of an eye but the two showed seriousness as Naruto uses his speed to avoid then while Daimajin began surfing on a large piece of rock but even so as he moved fast on it he still had had more spheres appear in front of him releasing more beams that he had to out maneuver them until he reached above Marineford for him send the rock he was on at the real body but sadly the clone got in front of it whine extending its left hand to instantly disintegrate it. Seeing this it ignored Daimajin and turns to Naruto to witness him dodging every last one of the attacks causing the clone to raise both hands hands towards Naruto which in turn caused the spheres to move even faster as one of them cuts Naruto's left leg clean off but he just jumps high in the air disperses into water while Daimajin lands on the ground smiling as he extended his left hand towards the real Mū but before he could do anything the original moved causing his eyes to widen at the Haki coveted Mū who stood next to the clone.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Mū yelled as his clone extended both hands towards Daimajin and due to that he found the orbs point blank range and instantly his body was torn apart as his body parts hit the ground while above the two Naruto formed from the water in the air.

"Is that all?" Mū questioned as he jumps high grabbing in the face and proceeded to throw his straight down towards the clone who proceeded to use its ability and disintegrate most of Naruto's body leaving the head and shoulders still intact but the guy gave an unnerving smile confusing him until he turns seeing Daimajin fully healed with the earth regenerating his body.

"We kings have a superior healing ability..." Daimajin said with just as Naruto's body began forming again using the water in the air.

"KILL HIM!" Mū ordered with his clone extending both hands towards Naruto as it created two more structures from the hands. Seeing this Naruto thought only one thing to avoid being hit.

"Sixth Gate; Gate of Joy" as he thought the next eyes the attack was inches from his body but before it touched him he disappeared.

"OPEN!" He yelled behind Mū with far greater speed which the spheres appear all around him releasing there own beam but he seemed as if those attacks passed right through him as he brought both hands up. His left hands palm was facing forward in front of his face while the other formed a fist and taps it against the palm. Seeing this his eyes widen completely, not having the time to disperse the clone in order for him to use his powers of his logia again. The two witness an unimaginable amount of pressure being forming resembling a tiger that eats the two, sending Mū moving around crazily fast within it as the beast roared heading straight ahead past marines and some being dragged with it. The marines in the direction of the tiger witness the pressure condense fast until it was now as small as a bowling ball, located right in front of the injured Mū who was unable to react at having seen the damaging effects of the attack only once by Kisame himself.

"DAYTIME TIGER!" Naruto screamed as the attack explodes unleashing a blinding light that consumes the screaming Mū as well

As countless marines drawn into the attack which all watched the massive sphere like explosion happening far from them. As the attack was happening, Naruto fell to one knee tiredly at using his sixth gate but even so he closed them while knowing that he will most likely have to use seven next. As he thought that the attack finally disappears to show Mū laying in a crater, hurt badly as well as his clone gone due to him being unconscious. Seeing this the two kings anime until they blink in surprise at the ground shaking and they turn to see Oars helping the last ship of Whitebeard on Marineford land shocking the two yet making Naruto smile at now being able to take a breather. The pirates in the ship cheered loudly

"POPS!" Ace yelled loudly to the strongest pirate.

"We did it! Now...we can save Ace-" he was cut off by countless cannons being fired on the fishy shocking many as they watched him fall forwards but he gives one last look at not Whitebeard but Naruto.

"Save Ace at any cost..." With those words his eyes just widen at seeing him hit the ground yet instead of getting angry he stood up once again showing that passive look on his face once again.

"Break times over..." Hearing that, Daimajin just smiles in excitement. The two could tell Whitebeard lands right behind them.

"You two have done a fine job so take a breather... I'll take care of the rest." Hearing that, Naruto just shakes his head.

"No can do... I've already had my break." Naruto said while the marines aim there guns at the three.

"Then I suggest you two get out of the way!" Hearing that the two stood there ground while Whitebeard brings back his large weapon that had a shockwave form on the blade and with a loud yell he swung forwards causing a large crack to appear followed by a large explosion that sends many marines flying. As this happened his captains lands in front of Whitebeard and behind the two kings. The strongest pirate raises his right hand high in the air.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! WE'RE GONNA SAVE ACE AND OBLITERATE THE MARINES!" Whitebeard yelled gaining a cheer from all his pirates.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

"Things are kinda boring right now..." Daimajin said as he stood next to Naruto as they watched the fighting taking place all around them while Whitebeard approached the enemy.

"Stay out of my line of fire." Whitebeard ordered his crew members who began running out of the way while both kings stood on his left as they watched him raise his weapon as it began forming another shockwave on it but as this was happening, Naruto was the first to have noticed his teacher jumping high in front of them.

"ICE BALL!" Kuzan yelled as he sends a large amount of ice at Whitebeard but before it could hit him it collided with a large amount if sea water which freezes that instead leaving only a large sculpture of wall that instantly explodes with the strongest pirates walking uber the pieces. Kuzan's eyes just narrow at Naruto standing in front of him.

"Ice Block Partisan!" Kuzan yelled with four spears appearing as they were sent straight for Naruto who shattered them by using his fists and soon he enters a boxing stance which Kuzan's eyes widen a little. Naruto did a quick thrust of his right arm with right hand made into a fist at the same time altering Kuzan who moved to the side just as a marine fell backwards with a fist impression on his face now unconscious. Naruto began thrusting both hands fast while Kuzan began dodging through a felt it hit his leg but did not stop as he sent an ice wave at Naruto who did not bother to move due to a a wall of solid rock riding from the ground to block the ice. Seeing this, multiple spiky rocks come from the ground but did not pierce through Kuzan's body due to him jumping high up while firing more of his spears at Naruto who shattered them with fists on contact. Seeing this happen, Kuzan couldn't help but smile at how far his student has gotten from when he was a kid.

"You've grown, Naruto." Hearing Kuzan say that his eyes just widen in surprise but he just gives him a smile.

"Isn't this nice." Daimajin said on Naruto's right which he glances at him.

"To think three of the four kings are here, anyways can you cut the reunion thing short since I rather fight more." Hearing Daimajin say that, Naruto just sighs as he sports a serious expression on his face but he glances a little in the other direction and his eyes widen at seeing Luffy fly past them, but when he turns he saw Whitebeard was the one who caught him upside down.

"Captain..." Naruto muttered as he looks back at Kuzan seriously now leaving Luffy's care with the Whitebeard pirates. Kuzan patched as his arms and legs were covered in Haki. Naruto's eyes shift to a wide eyed Ace who was completely worried about Ace as well as ever pirate fighting for him. Ignoring everything else he listens to his heartbeat as he stares at Kuzan while slamming his hands together.

"ICE BLOCK: PHEASANT BEAK!" Kuzan yelled as he unleashes a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast right towards Naruto who brought his right hand back then extends it outwards while sporting a serious yet dangerous expression causing the ice wave to receive a unbelievable amount of for e that went right through it a proceeded to hit Kuzan who felt the sheer amount of force in that attack and sent flying past marines but stopped using his ice but even so when he finally stopped blood came dropping out of his mouth.

"The attacks are strong but he has a limit of stamina as well as the use of those attacks will only drain him more." Kuzan thought while Naruto looked around at the fighting and back at his captain who was yelling at Ivan about something until he saw the man stab Luffy in the side greatly confusing him until he saw his captain rise slowly.

"ACE!" Luffy screamed loudly causing Naruto to smile as he looks back at his teacher who's far from finished.

"Daimajin... Protect my captain." Hearing that, the man just shrugs and starts running away not caring since Luffy draws a lot more attention too. Naruto looks back at Whitebeard who was behind him along with most of his pirates then back at Kuzan who watched Naruto begin to charge for him while during that time he saw two new executioners arrive. As this was happening Kuzan was also charging for Naruto.

"ICE BLADE!" Kuzan yelled as he swung the blade straight for Naruto who countered by using his fist but it didn't break due to it being much stronger then normal ice. The two counseled a powerful force to be born from there attacks struggling for dominance. Both extended there left hand towards the other to grab them but when they were able to name contact with one another two things happened in each other favor.

"ICE TIME!" Kuzan yelled as he instantly freezes Naruto's entire body just as he grabs his arm. Seeing this happen, Kuzan takes a deep breath and breathes out while looking around to see the other pirates cheering but Kuzan was the only one who understood what had just happened regardless if he moved fast, the moment they made contact with each other he understood what happened and the reason why shocked many. Kuzan fell to one knee while Naruto's frozen body began twitching while his icy hand gripped Kuzan's hand even more, absorbing not only his stamina but devil fruit abilities. Kuzan couldn't break free from his strong his grip was as well as he lost more of it from him touching Naruto first. Kuzan looks up seeing the ice instantly be turned to water that was absorbed into Naruto skin while he stood there gripping Kuzan's arm.

"Ice is made of water ya know..." As he spoke he too took damage from being frozen.

"Sorry Sensei but." As he said that, he brought his right hand up to his right shoulder where a handle came out of his right shoulder now proving Kuzan's thought at seeing him draw out Samahada from his own body.

"Good to see you again, Samahada." With those words, Naruto moves fast as he jumps back due to a beam of light trying to hit him, the one who had done it was Kizaru appearing next to Naruto who didn't have time to do anything except use Samahada as a shield to absorb and block most of Kizaru's kick that sent him flying back where most of his allies were located which the one to have stopped him from flying back more was Daimajin who caught Naruto once again. The man just lets Naruto go while he held the steaming Samahada who once again fusing with Naruto to strengthen both of them once again like his it saved Naruto's life. Naruto looks up at the two Admiraps now reconsidering of using the gates again but his eyes now widen at realizing that Whitebeard was severally injured and Marco was on the ground unconscious.

"COMMANDER JOZU HAS BEEN BEATEN, TOO!" Hearing that he turns once again to have seen a frozen Jozu hit the ground. Seeing this his eyes narrow now realizing what he must do while his uncle was being wrapped by chains all around him to stop his movement.

"GRR! LET ME GO!" Jinbe yelled out loud as he was struggling; when Kuzan looked back at Naruto he saw his hands clap.

"Water clone..." With those words four water clones of himself appeared.

"Do as I thought." With those words the four scattered, one heading for Jozu, one for Jinbe, one for Marco, and one for Whitebeard but that clone stopped after seeing the pirate who was being staves by four marines yell out his name to all around him.

"I'M WHITEBEARD!" He yelled as the old and very dangerous pirate raised his weapon and in a single swing sent many flying high in the air but also created a vortex like vacuum that draws more in just for them to he sent flying.

"On second thought, he can handle himself..." The one said and began running for Kuzan who turns towards the clone charging for him with his arms and legs covered in Haki.

Naruto places his left hand on his chin now thinking if he should run after Luffy who's ahead of him with Daimajin or stay back but his attention turns to seeing Kuzan fighting his clone with an ice blade. His eyes turn to the countless dead bodies all across the ground of both pirates and marines.

"STOP SPACING OUT NARUTO AND FIGHT!" Hearing that he turns seeing Kid standing behind him with an annoyed look on his face but that changed when he saw his eyes widen and signaling him to turn fast to see the two new executioners raising there swords up high.

"ACE!" The pirates yelled which Naruto gives to help Ace until a bright light appeared behind him and was kicked in the right cheek sending him flying across the battlefield and ramming into both a marine and a pirate.

"Shit! I need to use my seventh gate!" Naruto thought as he began slowly opening the gates up again just for them to close again when he was hit by a foot that slams his head right to the ground leaving large cracks. That was when he felt it, a tremendous Haki that was far greater then even his own, it came along with a yell too.

"DON'T DO IT!" Luffy screamed, being the source of the conquer's Haki that not only knocked out the marines all around Luffy but also the two executioners. Just after he finished, the straw hat captain continued running, not even noticing what he just did while far more marines and pirates were on the ground, the number far exceeded Naruto's Haki range too.

"I'm on my way!" Luffy screamed, running past all the unconscious people. Due to what Luffy did, Kizaru was distracted by shock and surprise at what Luffy just did.

"That was-" he was cut off by a Haki coveted fist slamming right into his chin that sent up high in the air but he just disappears by a yellow flash behind Naruto but when he swung his foot for his head, this time he stood his ground, taking the blow completely which once again surprises Kizaru again as he watched Naruto stand up straight.

"My captain needs me so~~" With those words two a fifth copy of himself appeared by water.

"Have fun." With those words the clones entire body was covered by Haki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ALSO TO EVERYONE READING I JUST FOUND OUT IN 2016 SANJI WILL BE GETTING AN ORIGIN STORY ABOUT HIS PAST, JUST MY PREDICTION BUT I THINK HE'S THE SON OF A CELESTIAL DRAGON. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 19

"Captain..." Naruto said as he run past the marines and soldiers towards Luffy while he dodged sword strikes frlm the marines.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE THIS BATTLEFIELD! IF YOU DO, HE'LL PROVE A FORMIDABLE FOE FOR US! MAKE SURE HE DIES!" One captain yelled to his soldiers but they were hit by water blades gaining both Luffy and Daimajin's attention to see Naruto jump in front of them while most were focused on Whitebeard but still more marines charged at Naruto, Luffy, and Daimajin.

"Seriously?" Daimajin asked as he went full speed past the two devil Fruit users and knocked the marines out of the way while there sword strikes just broke there swords in two. He just sent them flying with just swinging his arms wildly.

"YOU GUYS!" Hearing Whitebeard's yell he looked back at the captain.

"From now on, back Straw Hat Luffy up...WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH!" Whitebeard yelled at the top of his lungs to all who heard him. Hearing that more soldiers charged for Luffy with Momonga on his right but just as he goes to draw out his sword a hand reached across from him on his right and grabbing the sword handle. Momonga turns to receive a right fist to the face by Naruto much to the surprise of the man but before he could attack him Bohemian Knight Doma ran in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, Vice Admiral Momonga!" The man said to the pirate, in front of Naruto he saw Dalmatian running straight for them but two pirate captains arrive to stop him, the DeCalvan Brothers. Seeing them, Naruto just smirks since they've got mire backup including more soldiers behind the three as well as captain in front of them.

"ACE'S RIGHT THERE! LET'S GO, STRAW HAT!" With those words the Pirates cheer in encouragement while the admirals Kuzan and Kizaru were busy fighting the water clones.

"What are they doing?!" Luffy yelled in confusion and received a remark from Daimajin.

"Are you fucking serious?! THERE HELPING YOU!" Daimajin Yelled at Luffy who blinks in surprise while more ran in front of them thwarts the incoming Marines.

"Luffy, this is our chance to save Ace! Everyone including me will soon enough reach there limit so I suggest we hurry up and end this war!" Naruto told his captain who had a look of determination on his face while he nodded. The one that were headed for them were sent flying by water, rocks, and a rubber fist easily.

"I don't know why your helping me." Hearing that, Daimajin glances at Luffy who was looking at.

"But thanks." Hearing that, Daimajin just smiles.

"I am no ally, once all of this is over I'll once again be an enemy of you and your crew Captain Straw Hat and I will kill you all as a new challenge for me!" Hearing that, Luffy's eyes narrow at the man who he heard was one of the four emperor's sons as well as also being apart of the "D" family but there attention turn to see Mihawk who swung a green wave at them but a smiling Daimajin gets in front of them while extending both arms.

"Hmmmm, maybe this could be a could practice for my technique I've been preparing!" Daimajin yelled and once he extends both arms his hands were the first to enter the green wave before he brought them apart causing the wave to be ripped in two much to the surprise of the warlord who didn't see that coming. Mihawk jumps in front of Daimajin who just smoked at him.

"So we finally meet face to face Beast D. Daimajin..." Hearing that, he just smiled and both attack with Mihawk swinging his blade while Daimajin swung his fists that had Hali covering them just in case. The two created sparks as there attacked connected.

"You guys go on ahead, o want to kick this ones ass!" Daimajin told the two which he looks back at both Naruto and Luffy.

"Remember what I said, after all this happens we will no longer be ally's and I will one day come after your crew for your heads on a silver platter." With those sheds the two continue to run, leaving the two behind.

"Why are you helping them?" Mihawk questions Daimajin who just smiles.

"Three reasons actually. One is that I like to fight on the losing side which right now is the Pirates through I think it's the marines now but anyways I don't give a fuck. Two, well... Let's just say there's an old legend that requests us four kings to fight in order the stop the apocalypse." When he said that, Mihawk's eyes just widen all the way in shock at his words.

"My third reason well, I'm starting to like that Luffy kid..." Hearing that, Mihawk's eyes just narrow at his words. Ahead of them was Luffy continuing to run with Naruto now behind him. One by one the Pirates stopped the marines in order to create a line for the two to get to Ace.

"They made a path!" Luffy yelled with surprise at seeing this.

"We still need a way up-" he stopped to see rocks rising from the ground one by one the create stairs and they flatten to make it easier to run up. Naruto looks back to see that Daimajin was giving him a thumbs up while he was blocking Mihawk's strikes and countering them. The stairs led right up the the execution grounds itself.

"there's a bridge! Alright!" Luffy yelled loudly while the marines were having trouble getting past the Pirates so they used gunfire but the bullets stopped in midair and were sent right back at the once who fired it causing multiple explosions.

"Thanks Kid." Naruto muttered with a smile on his face.

"Ace's brother! Just run straight, don't stop!"

One pirate yelled to Luffy, seeing he was getting closer a single line of soldiers broke through but they stop to see Kid standing in there way.

"Nope!" With those words he extended his left arm with his hand opening up to draw there swords out of there hand and send them right back at the soldiers painfully.

"DON'T LET HIM PASS THROUGH!" One soldier yelled as four stood in front of them but Naruto once again got in front of Luffy and used his conquers Haki to force them to be knocked out. With that find he went back to running behind Luffy so that he could be the first to reach Ace. First Luffy jumped on the bridge then Naruto too who followed after him. Naruto looked down to see many of there allies protecting the bridge and looks back to see Daimajin fighting Mihawk. Naruto looks back up at Ace with a happy Luffy speaking.

"HERE I COME, ACE!" Just after yelling that, an explosion happened in front of the two.

"Crap... Captain, it's your grandfather!" Naruto yelled to Luffy who was shocked to see him standing in front of him.

"GRANDDAD! PLEASE MOVE!" Luffy yelled at Garp The Hero who didn't even falter an inch.

"There's no way I'll step aside! I am a Vice Admiral from Navy HQ! I was fighting pirates long before you were born! If you want to get past me, then it'll be over my dead body! STRAW HAT LUFFY! THAT IS... THE PATH YOU CHOSE!" Garp yelled at the use eyes Luffy while Naruto just grits his teeth in anger but didn't do anything but watched Luffy.

"PLEASE, GRANDPA! LET ME PAST!" Luffy yelled but he didn't move with the bridge cracking a lot.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled to his brother who continued running with Naruto behind him.

"Captain... What will you do." Naruto thought to his captain, knowing full well just how strong Garp is.

"Luffy... Straw Hat Luffy! I'VE TOLD YOU ALREADY! IF YOU WANT TO GET PAST ME, THEN IT'LL BE OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Garp yelled at Luffy while Naruto just sighs.

"I CAN'T DO IT, GRANDPA! PLEASE MOVE!" Luffy yelled but he did not.

"IF YOU DON'T KILL ME, ACE WILL DIE!" Garp yelled while Naruto just looks down sadly but his eyes widen at the bright cracking more and shaking due to Garp.

"IT WILL HAPPEN, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HATE IT! I'M NOT HOLDING BACK! LUFFY, I NOW REGARD YOU AS... MY ENEMY!" Garp screamed as he draws his right arm back with his hand turning into a fist. Seeing this, Naruto had already stopped to watch Luffy bending down with his right fist touching the earth, after doing that his Gear mode activates. Naruto just watched as Garp swung his fist at Luffy but stopped right when he was about to hit Luffy, with only Naruto and Sengoku seeing this while Luffy punched Garp straight in the face with a yell shocking many at seeing this, only to watch Garp start falling. The old man just looks at Luffy who was running full speed with Naruto close behind.

(Naruto... I leave Luffy in your hands.)

With that single thought, he closed his eyes while he crashed into the ground with an explosion happening. Sengoku looks to see both Naruto and Luffy running up the now collapsing bridge, Sengoku began sweating at seeing this with his own eyes and only watched as the two land on the execution platform. Sengoku just watched the heavy breathing Luffy standing in front of Naruto who just stood there with narrowed eyes.

"Finally! I finally made it!" Luffy said with a large smile on his face.

"Luffy!" Ace could only say with shock before that shocked expression turns into a smile.

"You're one hell of a guy..." Ace said which Naruto blinks with an annoyed look on his face.

"Seriously Fire King? YOU SAY THAT TO HIM BUT NOTHING TO ME?!" Naruto yelled but Luffy just laughs at Naruto who just crosses his arms and looks away.

"I had more appreciation when I was the Going Merry." Naruto said out of annoyance, confusing the ones who stood near him except Luffy since he was already focused on taking out the key to Ace's handcuffs.

"Hold on a second." Luffy said as he took out the key and bends down to Ace to unlock the handcuffs. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widen and turns fast to see Sengoku glowing brightly. Naruto didn't move an inch since he was very curious to see exactly what is his devil fruit powers but when he did find out... He should have stopped him. The fleet admiral began to grow slowly much to Naruto's which while Luffy was more concerned about releasing Ace.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET YOU GET AWAY?" Sengoku yelled down to the three with the three pirates now shocked.

"SENGOKU!" Ace yelled with wide eyes at the giant Buddha statue but before Luffy could release ace the key broke in two, due to Kizaru's interference.

"The key!" Luffy yelled, gaining Naruto's attention to see his captain freaking out.

"Straw Hat Luffy and Hoshigaki D. Naruto... You two are renowned criminals worthy of the death penalty. Now, I will execute you myself!" He yelled while drawing his right fist back with his entire body flowing as he swung down, straight for them.

"GOMU GOMU NO... GIGANT FUUSEN!" With that said, Luffy expands rapidly so that he could block the punch's impact but even so he began expanding more.

"Screw it!" Naruto said and stomped down on the chains with a halo foot to break them and grabs Ace but the execution platform began collapsing from the impact of the fist, ending with Naruto, Ace, and a kid Luffy falling.

"Ace, come over here so I can break the shackles!" Naruto told the pirates while his arms were covered in his Haki. As this was happening, the kid Luffy woke up to see Naruto placing both hands on the shackles just as the navy soldiers began firing cannons balls and bazookas at them.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Sengoku yelled as he jumps out of the way of fire to witness a large explosion taking place, gaining almost everyone's attention at seeing what took place, most thinking the worse while others had other thoughts on mind.

"The Seastone handcuffs make Fire Fist's body vulnerable and seeing Naruto touch it makes him vulnerable too! They have to be dead! Straw Hat too, without a doubt..." One marine said but saw crackles falling from the smoke cloud and fear was etched onto his face at seeing the blazing symbol of the Whitebeard pirates. The symbol disappears to reveal and twister of both fire and water encircling each other.

"Well, that was actually pretty good aiming!" Came the words of Naruto from inside the twister that instantly dispersed to reveal Naruto, Ace, and a fully grown Luffy standing there unharmed from the attacks.

"You never change, Luffy." Ace said with a smile of joy on his face which the pirate just smiles.

"Sorry but, we have to cut the reunion short... It's time kick ass." Naruto said while cracking his neck and all Ace does was give a laugh before standing on Naruto's right while Luffy stood on his left.

"ACE!" Every single pirate yelled in happiness at seeing the pirate now freed, meaning the third King has entered the fight.

NEXT TIME; ACE'S FREEDOM AND THE PROMISE OF A LIFE TIME. SHOULD I INCLUDE NAMI IN THE HAREM OR NO? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 20

Naruto's eyes narrow at seeing the marines resume to shooting at them but not before Ace spoke.

"Stay sharp, you two! Let's take 'em all out!" Hearing his words the two could only agree which both Naruto and Ace's arms are consumed by there respective element.

"ENKAI/WATER NEBULA!" The two yelled unleashed a combination of attacks the combined to create a large cloud of steam to block the eyes of the marines as well as the Pirate allies.

"HIBASHIRA!" Word that one word a large pillar of fire came down from the steam cloud, only to hit the ground and spread out hitting all the marines that were within its area making it appear as an upside down mushroom cloud. The marines caught in the explosion were sent flying while others such as the Pirates withstood the impact while being a safe distance away.

"Damn..." Was all Naruto said as he stood behind Ace who had his left dust on the ground next to a smiling Luffy.

"THEY'RE STRONG! BE CAREFUL!" One marine yelled just as the flames cleared to reveal the threes standing in an area of no flames, a small inner circle.

"Can you fight, Luffy?" Ace questions Luffy who responds with an answer the two liked to hear.

"By the way, who's your friend?" Ace asked Luffy while he was glancing at Naruto who does the same.

"I am one of Luffy's subordinates, you may know me as the spirit of "The Going Merry" I was with Luffy up until my time was up as there ship." When Ace heard that, he tried processing his words and could only say a single sentence.

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE, WHAT ARE YOU, THE SHIP VERSION OF PINOCCHIO?!" Ace yelled in clear disbelief gaining a sigh from Naruto while Luffy just smiles at he scene.

"I'll explain later on how to make what I said easier to take in. But right now welllllllll..." He stops there with the three going back to back, surrounded by the marines with about two dozen guys aiming there guns at them.

"This is your execution stand!" With that said they all opened fire but the bullets just couldn't pierce Luffy's rubbery body but stretch out while both Naruto and Ace just stood there with there body parts turning into there respective elements with bullet holes, much to the shock of the Marines at witnessing it up until Luffy sent most of the bullets fired right back at them.

"NOW! TAKE HIM DOWN!" One marine yelled with another located on Luffy's right while he was on his left, seeing and hearing this the straw hat captain didn't do anything because Ace pushed his head down while balancing on his head with the swords just passing through him.

"He's my little brother." When Ace said that, the two where sent away by a powerful blast of water with Naruto standing in front of the two.

"And my captain, back off you assholes." Naruto said before drawing his right leg back.

"WATER SLICER!" The ocean King yelled as the swung his right leg to unleash a wave like blade of water that form out of thin air, sending it at the many soldiers drawing blood as it slashes past and stops when it hits one Marine head on.

"HIKEN!" Ace yelled with his right fist I leading a large blast of flames that consumes many Marine's painfully. Seeing those two attack, Luffy activates Second Gear and countered three high speed marines by appearing on top of the three while spinning.

"GOMU GOMU NO JET STAMP!" Luffy yelled with his feet slamming into the three, faster then they could see.

"HIGAN!" Ace yelled with his fingers pointing outwards as he fired flare like bullets, acting as a machine gun with his flares hitting the soldiers. Behind him a marine held a large club, while being a few feet above him.

"DIE!" He yelled but could not do anything after a cost like impression appears on his left ribcage and was sent flying after that. Seeing this, Ace looks to his right to see Naruto with his right arm extended where the guy was hit.

"Watch your back better." Naruto told the fire user who smirks while breathing out; the marines could only stare at the three in shock while taking steps back.

"Get moving, Luffy! Let's hurry up and get out of here!" Ace told his brother who just smiles.

"YEAH!" He yelled in excitement.

"I'll lead the way this time!" With those words spoken from Naruto, he was the first to start charging followed by Ace then Luffy.

Naruto takes a great inhale of air soon to show his cheeks puffing out.

"Water... SEVERING WAVE!" When he yelled the last part, Naruto spews out a high pressure stream that is powerful enough to cut cleanly through the Marines who now lost an arm or a leg, leaving them to fall on the backs and holding there missing body parts in pain as well as horror.

"HOTARUBI!" Ace yelled jumping over Naruto with both hands glowing light green to release small light green orbs at the soldiers in front of them.

"HIDARUMA!" Ace yelled with the balls exploding and once again consuming the panicking soldiers.

"Water ballon." Naruto said as bubbles form the air's water to appear at his sides and were suddenly launched right past Ace who only witnesses them move with such speed and force that they caused great blunt-force traum's since every time one connected with the ground it caused caused an explosion that sent them flying.

"Why didn't you use that before?!" Luffy asked Naruto who shows a sad smile.

"Because... These techniques are Juvia's." When Luffy heard that, he was surprised at the new techniques he's now revealing but putting that thought aside, he looks onwards with Naruto running in front of him and Ace leading the way.

"You've gotten strong, Luffy." Ace commented with a smile to his brother who only smiles, remembering the past.

"Someday, I'll even surpass you!" Luffy said but the three stop after seeing who stood in front of them. Ace moved his arms up to block there path.

"Well then, seems I still need to protect you for the time being." Ace said but he saw Naruto flick him in the side of the head, gaining the Pirates attention.

"Now, he's my captain so it's my responsibility..." Naruto told Ace who just smirks, the three ignoring the admiral.

"There's no way you'll escape from here, is there?" Kuzan said, standing in there way with other marines near him. The admiral's right arm turns to ice.

"ICE BLOCK!" Kuzan yelled, drawing his right arm back while both kings look at one another, both having this sudden and odd urge to try a new attack.

"LUFFY, GET BACK!" Ace yelled with him bringing back his right arm while Naruto bring back his left, when he saw that the admiral froze for a split second at feeling something, a new aura that gave him a cold yet warm chill.

"RAAAWWWRRRR!" Naruto and Ace screamed with both of there arms pulled back fists suddenly being consumed by there own elements to create large orbs that began growing in size, shocking many but mostly Kuzan who could only stare at this in shock since the two didn't appear to have said anything but knew what the other was planning.

"Whoa..." Was all Luffy calculus say at seeing the two orbs colliding yet no steam was seen. The orbs themselves were five times there height, they had swirls of there elements happening within it. The two men themselves eyes started to glow, Naruto's left eye began glowing light blue while Ace's began glowing light red; there orbs suddenly disappeared, replaced by smaller orbs that began creating a single orb of both water and fire that began growing in size to be as large as them.

"OCEAN KINGS BLAZING ERUPTION!" The two yelled in sync as as they extended there fists forwards, unleashing a terrifying combo that turned into a large bean of fire and water. Kuzan had no time to make an attack so he jumps out of the way but his left leg was caught up in the attack but as it connected the admiral hits the ground screaming in pain as his missing leg was not regenerating but instead bleeding a lot.

"W-What... Was that?!" Kuzan asked himself with wide eyes as he was staring at his missing left. As this was happening, both Naruto and Ace were indeed shocked at what they have done since they were in a trance like mode aware yet unaware of what just happened but even so they continued running and past the injured Kuzan.

"DON'T BE AFRAID! TAKE THEM ON!" One marine yelled with others charging straight for them but they all notice Whitebeard's ship come crossing on land. Naruto looks up and surprisingly it's Squardo steering the ship.

"OLD MAN! GUYS! RUN AWAY! WE'LL STAY ON THE BATTLEFIELD AND COVER YOU!" The guy yelled with the Pirates behind him agreeing. They were all heading towards the execution ground but it was stopped by a subdue person shockingly it was none other then Whitebeard himself. Seeing this, the three Pirates stop to clearly see what was happening.

"Whitebeard..." Naruto thought, looking at the scene with a passive look on his face.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to see this." When he said that, the two look at one another but start running without a complaint.

"LISTEN CLOSE, WHITEBEARD PIRATES! THE ORDER I AM ABOUT TO GIVE, WILL BE MY FINAL CAPTAIN'S ORDER!" Hearing that, Ace stops running and looks back while Luffy took out the two guys in front of them.

"YOU AND I WILL BE PARTING HERE! ALL OF YOU, MAKE SURE YOU SURVIVE, AND REUNITE WITH EACH OTHER IN THE NEW WORLD AND FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, PORTGAS D. ACE IS CAPTAIN OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES!" Whitebeard yelled at the top of his lungs, shocking everyone but most of all Ace himself who could only look at him in shock.

"Old... Man..." Was all Ace could say as watched the strongest man in the world bring back his left arm.

"I AM THE ONE AT THE TOP OF THIS ERA... FOR THE NEXT ERA, THE ONES TOO TAKE THE SEATS OF THE CURRENT YONKO'S WILL BE THE FOUR ELEMENTAL KINGS!" Whitebeard yelled as he swing his left arm causing large cracks to be made in the air.

"GO, MY MEN!" Whitebeard yelled as the cracks he made started to cause mass destruction angering Sengoku while his sons were filled with disbelief.

"So this is where he plans on dying huh..." Naruto thought to himself, staring at the old man who looks back right at Naruto. Even he could tell that old man was looking directly at him and saw a smile form on his face. What the old men saw was a young smiling Kisame. An image of Kisame and Whitebeard drinking sake appeared in his mind.

"Without a doubt in my mind, he has the power to rule the entire world if he finds out about what Samahada can really. Eheheheheh, to think someone like him prefers to be a Yonko instead of King of the Pirates. Hoshigaki D. Naruto, Beast D. Daimajin, Gol D. Ace, and Linlin D. Mayuri... You four, are destined to become the next Yonko's." Whitebeard thought to himself since not only are those four kings but there children of Yonko while Ace is the child of the last King of the Pirates. The old man looks forwards, away from Naruto.

"I've had quite a long journey..." Whitebeard thought with a smoke appearing on his face.

"Now let's settle this... NAVY!" Whitebeard said loudly knowing this is the end for him.

"POPS!" All his Pirates yell from behind him.

"I don't wanna leave you! You gotta come with us!" One pirate yelled with all of them agreeing. The old man looks back at all of them.

"Do you disobey your Captain's final order?! Why dint you just go, fools?!" He said and could see most crying.

"NOW IS OUR CHANCE! KILL WHITEBEARD! HE'S DYING ALREADY!" One marine yelled and before the marines could open fire multiple explosions occurred due too bubbles craving down at there feet. Seeing this, they look back seeing Naruto facing them.

"YOUR CAPTAIN WONT EVEN SURVIVE IN THE NEW WORLD! EVEN BEFORE THIS WAR GE DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT AND NOW HE MAY ONLY HAVE A FEW HOURS LEFT SO FUCKING LEAVE ALREADY! IF YOUR HIS SONS THEN YOU MUST UNDERSTAND A FATHER WANTS TO PROTECT CHILDREN SO JUST LEAVE SO HE CAN GO ALL OUT!" Naruto yelled at all the pirate's but even so many were refusing to leave the captain who has just made Ace leader. One by one the Pirates run past him while behind him but not really far was Ace refusing to move while his brother tried telling him to run. As all this was happening, Naruto just watched the strongest pirate fight. Without knowing, time has passed and what brought him back to reality was Ace's fire heading towards Whitebeard where it sent the marine's that were about to attack him flying. Naruto turns back to see Ace bowing on his knees. Naruto looks back and forth between the two until he saw Ace looking back up at Whitebeard. Seeing this he starts running again without turning back; as he was running he began thinking about Juvia which he stops running, knowing only one thing he must do so he started running once again.

"Naruto!" Hearing that, he turns seeing Luffy looking at him.

~~~~~~~~~FEW MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~|

The three were running once again with all the rest of the Pirates too but some got shot down. Naruto was further in front of the others but even so the two could see Naruto leading the way.

Naruto could hear Akainu egging on the Whitebeard Pirates until he said one comment that struck a cord.

"Well your captain is that guy so you can't help it, can you? Because after all, Whitebeard is just a...loser from the old times!" With those words, Ace stopped running and gaining the attention of the two Pirates.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled to his brother who was unmoving.

"A loser?" Ace repeated, gaining a confused "huh" from Ace who turns to the admiral pissed off.

"Take back what you just said!" Ace demanded, ignoring the yells of his comrades.

"Hey, don't, Ace! Don't stop!" An Iron Man jaw pirate yelled while another tried to pull Ace away but he just shrugs him off with his body igniting from fire.

"He mocked Pops!" Ace said with anger, gaining the worry of Naruto as well as Luffy.

"Did you say "take it back?" Not in a million years! I'll tell you why. Your father Gold Roger conquered the Grand Line and opened the door to the new era called the Great Pirate Era by sacrificing himself. As a Navy Admiral, it's not my place to say so, but he was true to his name-The King of The Pirates! In contrast, what had Whitebeard done? I wonder if he really has the intention to fight Roger. I assume that he established a large family in a safe place and was satisfied behind a big fish in a little barrel. There are some fools in the world who'd say that his name is keeping peace on various islands but if you ask me, he's just keeping lightweights in fear of him and he thinks that he's a hero which makes me laugh! When Roger was alive, Whitebeard had second billing and even after Roger's death, he couldn't become a King. That means he'll never be better then Roger and he'll be a loser forever! That's who Whitebeard is and that's the truth." After saying that, Ace began approaching Akainu.

"He's a poor man when you think about it. He gathered some punks who call him Pops and roamed around the sea with his fake family." When he said that part, Ace asked him to stop quietly but he continued speaking.

"And although he reigned the sea for years, he couldn't become a King and gained nothing and at the end, he was stabbed by a fool, one of his sons who fell for my line and he will die to protect that son. Don't you think that his life is so empty?" With that said, Ace continued walking towards Akainu without stopping.

"Stop it!" Ace said much louder not hearing the others tell his name.

"Pops gave us a place to live! I don't want to be Captain I want to be just his son! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND HIS GREATNESS!" Ace yelled in anger at Akainu who continued speaking.

"People don't deserve to live if they can't live justly! Punks like you guys don't deserve a place to live!" Akainu said much louder with his right arm turning into magma.

"STOP IT!" Ace yelled in anger and that caused Akainu to yell back.

"WHITEBEARD WILL DIE AS A LOSER! IT'S FITTING FOR A BIG FISH IN A LITTLE BARREL!" Akainu yelled back at the man who refused to believe his words.

"WHITEBEARD IS A GREAT PIRATE WHO SHAPED THIS ERA! DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE MAN WHO SAVED ME!" Ace screamed, consumed by fire much to the shock of everyone as they watched him go on the offensive.

"THE NAME OF THIS ERA SHOULD BE "WHITEBEARD!"." Ace screamed, unleashed an eruption of fire from his left fist while Akainu did the same with his right which both connect against one another, releasing even more heat. Ace just yelled in anger yet Akainu didn't bother using his full strength.

"Both Whitebeard and you guys who call him Pops are the same after all-losers!" He said loudly, in leading more magma that sent Ace flying where he lands away from Akainu on his stomach unmoving.

"Dammit..." Naruto thought with narrowed eyes at seeing Ace cannot win but before he could interfere he falls to one knee, seeing Juvia appear in his mind and how she died. Her death even now still affects him greatly.

"Are you careless be dates you are a Logia type fruit which is the most powerful or all? You're just fire but my magma cab even burn fire! My power is far stronger than yours." Akainu said just as Luffy falls to his knees from the after affects. Seeing Luffy fall he grits his teeth.

"Juvia... Tell me..." Naruto thought, to himself while standing up again.

"Gold Roger the king of the Pirates, Dragon the revolutionary. I was amazed to hear that sons of those two are step brothers. You two have bad blood in your veins. I don't car if the others get away as long as I get you two! Watch what I do." When he said that, Ace's eyes widen all the way realizing what he's planing.

"WAIT!" Ace yelled while Akainu jumps over him towards Luffy who was reaching out towards the paper that fell from his pocket.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled just as Luffy looks up to see Akainu extended his right fist towards Luffy. As this was happening, everything began slowing down once again.

(Please... Survive... Find people you can rely on and protect... Remember... I lo-...)

"I love you too... That's why..." As those words pass through his head he saw Ace now in front of Luffy with his arms act extended, planning on protecting Luffy he could see an image of Juvia doing the same thing. Suddenly a water clone of Naruto appeared in front of Akainu with his entire body covered in Haki which he grabs the extended arm, stopping Akainu much to the shock of the admiral.

"NEVER AGAIN!" The scream of Naruto reached Akainu's ears which he turns fast to have a Haki fist being slammed directly into his face, sending him flying away from the two. The two were looking at Naruto to see he was crying with an insanely pissed off look on his face.

"I WON'T LET YOU EVER AGAIN TAKE AWAY ANOTHER PERSON'S FUTURE! THAT'S...(I love you.) A PROMISE OF A FUCKING LIFE TIME!" Naruto screamed with veins appearing all over his body.

NEXT TIME, NARUTO VS AKAINU! THE CONTROLLED WRATH OF A KING! LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 21

Akainu hits the ground after the overpowering punch to the face but even so he flips over on his feet and looks up right at Naruto, pissed off. As they were glaring at one another, Ace fell on his knees due to having almost been killed.

"GO! CAPTAIN AND ACE, RUN!" Naruto shouted out loud to his captain as he began charging straight for Akainu who stood up as he saw Naruto charging straight for him.

"DAI FUKA!" Akainu yelled. sending a large lava fist like over sized rocket straight at Naruto clapped his hands together causing water to gather all around the giant fist turn it to earth as it was then shattered by a haki cost as well as both his arms and legs were covered by it. Seeing this, Akainu did the same with his right fast and swing it straight for Naruto who swung his resulting in a tremendous force being created from there Haki's striking one in a fierce wattage not only sent sent both Ace and Luffy flying away but all marines and pirates around them lost consciousness. As soon as they pulled there arms away, the two were surrounded by unconscious soldiers and pirates.

"Your biggest mistake was taking the love of my life right before my eyes. I never liked how you did things, ever since I heated about what you did in Ohara." Hearing that, the Admiral's eyes just narrow at his words.

"Really huh, do you actually think you can defeat me?" Hearing that, Naruto just enters a fighting stance wine crouching a little.

"Bring it on child!" Akainu told Naruto who claps his hands at the exact same time Akainu brought his right fist back.

"EXPLODING WATER SHOCK WAVE!" Naruto yells as he spits out a huge volume of seawater from his mouth but he wasn't done as he grins both hands together.

"A THOUSAND FEEDING SHARKS!" As he yelled it, a thousand Sharks appear from the water that was now acting as a wall while heading straight for the Admiral who brought back his other arm.

"RYUSEI KAZAN!" Akainu roared loudly as he unleashes a large number of magma fists straight for the large wall of a thousand water sharks resulting large fist like rock hitting the earth and a massive fog like mist. Akainu just stood there looking around but could not find Naruto anywhere but immediately his left hand was cut off, surprising Akainu who saw the water like blade turn to mist. By the time he looks up, he found hundreds of water needles in the air, the moment they came down to him, his body turns to magma, immediately evaporating the water away.

"Hiding huh, I have to say even with my Haki I can't sense you." Hearing that, he turns to find the mist swirling to reveal Naruto staring at Akainu seriously who began approaching him while he turns into a humanoid lava being.

The admiral jumps straight for Naruto but his eyes widen at at a virtex of water surging all around him like a whirlpool, resulting in his feet creating steam.

"I'll show you, JUST HOW STRONG I REALLY AM! WATER NEMBULA!" Naruto shouted as he sends four waves of water at Akainu who was sent into the air with tremendous force but he could see Naruto heading straight for him while both of his arms are pulled back as there creating a large orb of water.

"WATER CYCLONE!" Naruto shouted as he unleashed a circular torrent of water in front of his hands and uses a cyclone of water that sends straight him which he counters it by using his Hell Hound attack. In the end te two land on the ground with the mist slowly disappearing.

"You are but a child who was love struck." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"SHE WAS NOT A SPY!" Hearing that, Akainu just glares at him.

"YES SHE WAS, SHE WAS-" he stopped there after jumping after the way at a large wave like blade that headed straight for him.

"THAT IS TOTAL BULLSHIT! JUVIA WAS NO, SHE WAS MY ONLY REASON FOR BEING A MEMBER OF THE NAVY!" Naruto yelled as clapped his hands together once again which a massive amount of water forms behind him.

"SUPER SHARK BOMB!" Naruto shouted with an even larger shark being sent straight for Akainu who brought both arms up.

"RYUSEI KAZAN!" Akainu shouted, unleashing once again a large barrage of magma fists but mentally froze at seeing the shark devouring the fist into nothing while itself began growing larger and larger from each magma fist.

"What's going on? How is it doing that?!" Akainu yelled at seeing it show the same capabilities as Kisame's weapon; Akainu's eyes just widen at remembering Kisame's can absorb his weapon into his body just as the shark ate him, trapping him within the swirling body of water that sent him all the way back back to the execution grounds where he was sent against the wall, unable to move as he watched Naruto speeding straight for him in the water while bringing right fist back while Akainu couldn't even move due to his one weakness that almost all Devil fruit users share.

"I'LL NEVER LOSE TO SOMEONE WHO THINKS HE IS JUSTICE ITSELF!" As he yelled that his right arm covered in haki began to have a dark bluish tint to it, opposite of Luffy's gear forth which has a reddish tint.

"THIS IS FOR JUVIA!" Naruto shouted as the water around him took the shape of a dragon just as he slammed his right fist into Akainu's stomach, resulting in the coughing out blood within the water while a dragon like symbol appears on the large wall he was behind; just after his fist was pulled back the water began moving downwards with Naruto floating down and watching Akainu stuck against the wall which he coughs out water mixed with blood, soon to glare at Naruto with hatred.

"You... YOU THINK I'VE BEEN BEATEN?!" Akainu roared as his body exploded with magma much to Naruto's confusion and shock.

"W-What the hell... Is that?" As he questioned that, he saw Akainu down on all fours with his head now taking the shape of a wolfs skull, taking the shape of a beast like werewolf yet his entire body was black magma.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Akainu roared loudly while Naruto just stares at him in shock.

"Is this, your awakened state?" Naruto asked the Hell Hound that immediately jumped off the wall straight for him which he immediately brought both arms up, summoning firth a large amount of water that heads straight for Akainu but just before it touched him it evaporated in the air, causing his eyes to widen an immediately ducks the arm the was heading straight for his head and barely dodges it which he then jumps away with beads of sweat falling from his face while Akainu turns to him.

"It's even more hotter then then Magma?!" Naruto as he then jumps to the right from Akainu once again trying to grab him and saw the admiral bring back his right arm and when he thrusted it straight for Naruto as it was lashed out at the him with a claw-thrust. Seeing this, Naruto moves to the left fast but he wasn't fast enough, in that moment he moves the arm suddenly started moving in the direction he was going, the end result was his left leg up to his knee being turned to nothing.

"RRRRRAAAAWWWRRRRRR! Naruto could only yell in pain as he goes to his right knee, holding his missing left leg in pain.

[Are you ok?]

Hearing that, his eyes shoot open while Akainu just stood there, completely shocked and confused at what he saw.

Currently standing in front of Naruto was Juvia, she didn't look like she aged a day after the incident.

"Juvia..." After saying that, the girl made of water appears to be water looks down sadly.

"I was working for the Revolutionary Army." When those words left her mouth, it took time for him to process her words.

"W-What?" Was all he could say with a look of disbelief on his face, Juvia could only nod at seeing the expression he was showing.

"They were all right, I was working for them... My parents were apart of it and I was born into it. You see my parents died by the Navy's hands so-" after saying that, Akainu had already started running towards them but stops finding one person standing in his way.

"Eheheheheh, let her finish." Came the words of the strongest pirate in the world, Whitebeard who stood in front of the Admiral who could only growl in anger. Seeing this, Juvia just smiles and looks back to Naruto who could only stare at her.

"I hated the Navy more than anything but... When I met you." She stops there with a smile appearing on her face she bends down to him so she was now his height.

"I just wanted wanted to be with you... I... I fell in love with you. The moments we spend together slowly opened my eyes, the navy and pirates aren't really different. We both think the other side is evil, we both can agree there are those on our sides that are bad. Yet when the situation demands it we both must work together. You are the reason why I think this way...-" she stops after seeing tears falling from his eyes, Juvia could only smile sadly which Naruto moves forwards with his head resting against her chest while crying.

"I'm... I'm so sorry... If only I had just stayed back you would still be alive... I'M SORRY!" Naruto yelled, with the tears falling from his eyes; Juvja could only hug the crying Naruto even through she was a water clone she was still warm.

"It's, it's ok... I don't blame you. You see, my soul became a part of the ocean and then I became a part of you... It was like I was also a member of the Straw Hats. I gave you all of my abilities yet even you realize that I can't stay here forever. My parents are waiting for me..." Hearing that, Naruto holds her even tighter while the earth itself was shaking from Whitebeard fighting Akainu. As she was hugging Naruto, she too started to cry.

"But don't worry, my soul may be moving onwards but I have given you all my powers, also you won't be completely alone, after all you're such a ladies man but please, stop crying." After saying that, her water body began turning into light blue particles of light that were headed towards the heavens. Naruto could only look down after she was gone, both of his hands on the ground while still on his right knee.

"Juvia... Rest in peace." After saying that, the spirit Juvia appears behind him.

"Live Naruto...and if you wouldn't mind, could you name your daughter after me?" Hearing that, a smile forms on his face.

"And I forgot to mention one more thing." As she said that, the spirit Juvia began walking away.

"You don't have much time but as of this moment I have given you the ability to weird your true power." With those words, she was gone but as soon as she disappeared, Naruto looks up to reveal his left eye changed once again. The pupil was blue and surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris.

"Don't worry Juvia, I don't plan on dying today." Naruto said with his left eye glowing. As this was happening there was a large crack in the ground, separating both Whitebeard, the marines, and Akainu from the rest. Whitebeard had several homes in his body due to the fight he is having with Akainu. Whitebeard raises his weapon up high while releasing his power and slams it down in the ground.

"FROM THIS POINT FORWARDS... I-"" Whitebeard was cut off by someone touching his leg and looks down to find Naruto balancing on a single leg.

"Whitebeard, I suggest you stand back." Was all Naruto said before walking towards the hell hound Akainu.

"Eheheheheh, you're missing a leg right now and tire in bad shape-" Akainu was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Actually I could heal it if I wanted to but I chose not to... As a reminder." Hearing that, Akainu was indeed confused by his words but ignores it a charges straight for Naruto while pulling both arms back.

"DARK ERUPTION!" Akainu yelled, extending both arms out towards as he released a large amount of black magma straight for the two yet Naruto bright his right arm up in front of himself while his next eye was glowing brightly. In the span of those seconds, Naruto thought to himself.

"I am, Poseidon, I am the King of The Ocean, I am Hoshigaki D. Naruto." With that thought coming to mind, the ocean water began gathering in front of him but suddenly it turned to a metallic liquid much to the shock of both Whitebeard and Akainu at seeing the magma being blocked by the metallic liquid.

"I now understand, we don't just gain a massive power boost but also it allows us, of the four kings to cover our own elements with our haki." Hearing Naruto say that, they were completely shocked as the metallic water came crashing towards Akainu, right through his magma and slamming into Akainu who couldn't even breath or use his ability due to it now only being metallic and hard as steel but also it being ocean water that sends him skidding back while the marines were consumed by the water and sent backwards or down into the abyss created by Whitebeard.

"DAMN YOU!" Akainu yelled as he jumps out of the water and rains down a barrage at the two but it was blocked by Naruto metallic water as he was running to the left, dodging the blasts of magma along with having a metallic leg appear as a replacement for his which more steam was creating from the cooling of the magma since Naruto made it colder.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Akainu demanded but his eyes widen and looks up high to find Naruto high above the most with a shield of metallic appearing in front of him as he fell straight for Akainu.

"Ryusei Kazan!" Akainu shouted while unleashing a massive barrage of magma fists straight for Naruto who was blocking them with his metallic water while a metallic water sword appears in his right hand.

"RAAAWWWWRRRRRR!" Naruto screamer as he swing the blade down, slicing off his entire right arm; as he turns slowly he saw the blade length in side to now look like a katana.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Naruto screamed as he swung the blade at the same time, Akainu's arms dropped while smiling sadly.

"Guess..." As he thought that, his entire body was cut in half.

"I lose..." As he thought that, his lower half was still standing but his upper half just hits the ground behind his lower half, both turning back to blood abs flesh. There was only spence on both sides while Naruto's left eye turns back to normal along with his metallic leg disappearing, immediately causing him to fall to his last knee weakly. Seeing this, Whitebeard could only stare at Naruto's back with wide eyes at seeing him as a spitting image of Kisame.

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes, finally achieving his goal after years of pain and anger... Finally avenging every single person he had gotten killed.

"A-ADMIRAL SAKAZUKI IS DOWN!" One soldier yelled while others were shocked at what they were seeing. As word oreads on, everyone knew what had happened.

Suddenly there attention was drawn to a giant standing behind Marineford. Seeing this, the tears falling from Naruto's eyes just stop at recognizing him as one of the prisoners of Impel Down.

"Ah. They saw me." The giant said to all who could hear him. Both Naruto and Whitebeards gaze was drawn to the execution stand. Seeing the group, his eyes could only widen due to being the one to have sent all of them to Impel Down in the first place.

"You little brat..." Whitebeard said at seeing Blackbeard Teach with his new crew of pirates.

"Sanjuan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro, Vasco Shot, Catarina Devon, Shiliew of the rain, Van Augur, Stronger, and Doc Q..."

After saying that, Blackbeard just laughs.

"LONG TIME NO SEE! GLAD I COULD SEE YOU TWO BEFORE YOU DIE... OLD MAN ABD HOSHIGAKI!" Blackbeard yelled to the both of them.

"Teach!" Whitebeard said with clear anger at the man who betrayed them.

NEXT TIME, THE SEVENTH GATE UNLEASHED. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 22

Naruto's eyes just narrow while his left leg was no longer bleeding.

"Shiliew! You... What happened to Magellan? What happened to Impel Down?! How did you all get here?!" Hearing that, the man just raises an eyebrow at hearing that but in the end he removes his cigarette grin his mouth and breathes out soon to be speaking.

"Doesn't the very fact that we are here answer your questions... Fleet Admiral Sengoku?" With those words, Blackbeard just laughs.

"If you want to know the details...you can go find out for yourself later. At any rate, I've decided to team up with these guys. Keep that in mind." Hearing him say that, Naruto's eyes just narrow at his words.

"This isn't good, not one bit." Naruto thought to himself while another of the Blackbeard pirates began speaking.

"I apologize." Hearing that, he looks right up at Laffitte speaking.

"It is quite simple. Before the Blackbeard Pirates set sail for Impel Down, I hypnotized the marines in the Control Room...and gave them the order that all Warships approaching the Gates of Justice were to be allowed to pass. It seems to have helped Straw Hat and his crew..." Hearing that, Sengoku was far more angry now.

"For a pirate, an enemy of the Government...breaking into Impel Down would've been impossible since the Gates of Justice would never open. That's why I increased my reputation and became one of the Warlords! But now, I don't need that rank any more!" Blackbeard yelled to all who could hear him and looks up at the sky with his arms extended outwards, laughing towards the heavens.

"Indeed! That was my plan all along! That was all I wanted! Now so you get it?" After saying that, the two made eye contact with silence and laughing beings heard until Whitebeard began speaking.

"None of that matters!" Hearing that, Naruto turns to the strongest pirate in the world who brought his left arm back much to the shock of the marines.

"TEACH!" Whitebeard yelled as he swung his arm, resulting in cracks being made in the air from his fist, resulting in a large orb being sent towards them while sending any and all marines in its way flying while Blackbeard was now sweating along with his crew; Naruto just watched the large crack appear in the giant wall followed by buildings collapsing with large dust clouds appearing. Seeing this, Naruto looks at the tired Whitebeard but seeing him look onwards his gaze shifts towards the rubble to see dark figures walking towards them.

"That was really close! We barely made it out in time." One of them said and it was shown they had all survived while Blackbeard just pushes the rubble off himself.

"You aren't holding back! Well, I guess that's to be expected." Hearing his words, the old pirates eyes just narrow in annoyance.

"You're the one person I will never call my son, Teach. You broke the one irons rule on my ship... You killed a member of the crew!" He shouted with his weapon being aimed directly at him.

"So that the Fourth Division Commander Thatch may rest in peace... I will take this fool's life, and settle the score!" He stopped right there after coughing up blood, gaining a worried yell from one of his sons while Marco arrived and lands next to his fellow pirate crew members.

"MARCO!" Whitebeard shouted, gaining another worried yell.

"Stay out of this!" He ordered but Marco just repeats his name once again.

"You got that?! Let's settle this, Teach!" After yelling that he glances at Naruto who was looking up at him.

"Ahahahahahahaha, fine by me!" With those words, darkness began pouring off of Blackbeard surprising the two who watched his right arm consumed by darkness as he slams or on the ground, causing a wide spread of darkness towards the two which Naruto stood up on his one leg.

"Black Hole!" After saying that he was consumed by the darkness and then reappears laughing.

"This is the power of the Devil Fruit I stole after killing Thatch! The mightiest power, the Yami Yami Fruit! Have a good taste!" With thos's words, Naruto was the first to notice he was sinking and fast but before he did anything, Whitebeard grabs the now surprised Naruto and places him on his shoulder rather throwing him over his shoulder.

"Don't do anything...not yet." Hearing that, he just shows a passive look on his face and turns to Blackbeard speaking.

"Hey, Old Man. Thatch is dead! I had always respected and admired you from the bottom of my heart. But now, you've grown old. So rusty, you couldn't save a single underlying! If it weren't for Naruto then Ace would have been dead!" Hearing that, Whitebeard pulls his arm back again while Blackbeard just extend his right arm whine charging straight for them.

"Now, now... That won't work. All Devil Fruit abilities are useless against me!" With those words, Whitebeard's shockwave fiat slams against Blackbeard's Kurouzu which resulted in him absorbing the attack much to Naruto's shock.

"Well, Old Man? What do you think about my darkness? It can even suck in Devil Fruit power, making the users defenseless! In other words, you can't create any more earthquakes!" As he yelled the last part, he punches Whitebeard in the stomach much to her pain whine his crew members where shocked at seeing this as he then grabs Whitebeard's left arm with his right hand and then pulls his left back but when he swings it was caught, causing Blackbeard's eyes to widen at having Naruto standing in front of him, holding his fist while also absorbing his devil fruit powers; Blackbeard just grits his teeth but his eyes widen as he looks up at Whitebeard raising his weapon so he could swing it down full force on Blackbeard, giving him a large slash on his chest which he falls backwards to the ground in pain as he starts rolling Bach and forth in pain until Whitebeard has his staffs handle slam onto his right hand while his left has his boot on it, followed by a right arm grabbing his face. Seeing this, Naruto just moves away from the two so he won't get caught in the attack.

"Overconfidence... Carelessness... Those are your biggest weaknesses!" As he said it, a light orb appears around his right hand much to Blackbeard's fear.

"S-Stop it... Old Man, stop it! I'm your son, aren't I? Are you really going to kill me?!" Blackbeard pleaded but it fell on deaf ears just as Whitebeard unleashed it, causing an explosion multiple times. Cheers could be heard on the other side while Naruto just stood there with wide eyes at seeing the still alive Blackbeard getting up slowly but in a lot of pain, on his knees in front of Whitebeard much to the annoyances of his crew who told him to finish him.

"He's almost dead! Kill him! OLD MAN!" One yelled along with the other yelling too. Hearing that, Blackbeard just looked up with blood coming down from his face in anger. As this was happening, Naruto looks at the unmoving Whitebeard from seeing all the blood he's lost from that attack but shockingly he took steps forwards towards Blackbeard while Naruto fell down still exhausted from his battle. He could only watch the strongest pirate approaching the fearful Blackbeard.

"Y-You monster!" Blackbeard yelled at seeing the old man bringing back his arm.

"You should be dead!" Blackbeard yelled at seeing the old man going to swing he arm.

"Can you just die already?!" He shouted while he took out his pistol and fired a single shot, resulting in his attack stopping inches away from Blackbeard's face along with his devil fruit powers stopping. Naruto's eyes just widen at seeing the old man leaning backwards.

"Shit-" he stopped right there at feeling himself unable to get back up and could only watch as all the Pirates attacked the old man.

"OLD MAN!" They all shouted at seeing the old man being hit by all there attacks.

"Do it! Turn him into a honeycomb!" Blackbeard yelled as he watched in joy at the one man being shot much to the sadness of everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaido huh..." Came the words of Kisame who sat next to Whitebeard on fishman island. The two overlooking the sea as they sat there in the shore.

"You will lose." Hearing Whitebeard say that, Kisame could only nod at his words.

"Yeah..." Was all Kisame said before lifting a large sake cup and drinking it dry before placing it down.

"My son, it's gonna suck that I won't get to see him become a man but... This is the end for me." Kisame said while laying on his back with his arms behind his head.

"A D and a Celestial Dragon having a child... What does that make him, a Dragon or God Slayer?" Hearing that, he just laughs with a smile on his face.

"Don't know, but all I do know is that he is the future... The day he learns Samahada's secret is the day he turns the world upside down." Kisame said as they continued talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whitebeard just stood there, taking all the bullets until they finally run out.

"I'm out of bullets. Hey, someone give me another gun!" Blackbeard shouted while he dropped the gun.

"There's no need. Whitebeard has lost consciousness. I'm sure he'd fall over of you so much as poke him." The swordsman told his captain but shockingly the old man spoke.

"It's not you..." Hearing him speak, Blackbeard just stares at the old man in fear.

"You're still alive?!" Blackbeard shouted at the unmoving old man.

"The man Kisame is waiting for...at the very least, Teach...its definitely not you." Hearing that, the pirate was now confused.

"Just like there are those who carry on Roger's will there are others who take on Kisame's. I've seen many things in my life, both good and bad but I just know one thing for sure... One that has been passed down since ancient times... And in the future... Someday... A group of people will change history and even the world. Sengoku. You guys in the World Government...all fear that immense battle engulfing the whole world...that will

Eventually come. I don't care myself...but as soon as someone finds that great treasure he will discover its darkest secret... That secret, in the wrong hands will end this world and everyone in it. Someone will find it for sure in this generation... That day will definitely come sooner or later. Eheheheheh, (takes in a deep breath) ONE PIECE... DOES EXIST!" He shouted to all who could hear him, gaining only silence.

"Damn you!" Sengoku shouted in anger while Whitebeard just closed his eyes gaining laughter from Blackbeard.

"Those are some magnificent last words!" Blackbeard shouted while his sons cried. As this was happening, Whitebeard was thinking in his final moments.

"Forgive me...my sons... I'm redlining nor for one hell of a fool who may in fact kill everyone one day... But thanks to all of you, I had everything I ever wanted. This is the end for me. I've been traveling for a long time..." As he thought that, he began speaking.

"It was a good voyage. But... Now I'm leaving everything up to you five now to clean up the mistake in the past... I'm grateful to you... Farewell, my sons." With those words he stops speaking which Naruto just stares at the old man with wide eyes. As this was happening, the Whitebeard were crying.

"H-He died...while still standing!" Blackbeard said with complete shock whole Naruto stood up slowly, still staring at the old man as he slowly approached him, gaining many glances to see him hopping over to the old man slowly until he stood on his right, staring up at him.

"Rest in peace..." Naruto said as he said it, he raises his right hand and touched the weapon surprising many at seeing him grip the weapon. Seeing this, Teach's eyes slowly widen at seeing Naruto's body having veins appear on it while he grips Whitebeard's weapon with water being seen at the old man's hand, opening his hand slowly but it didn't tip over but stayed there, as this was happening his skin turn red.

"I'll be finishing what he started." As he said it, he licks up the weapon despite its sheer size and balances it on his shoulder while his one leg crouches with his eyes closing.

"Thank you old man, for everything you've done up until now." As he thought that, green energy began to be released from he body. Seeing this, Blackbeard's eyes widen as he slowly stood up with a look of fear on his face.

"D-Don't tell me... He's..." As he said it, Naruto's eyes open to show that they were glowing.

NARUTO OST-KNOW MY NAME

"SEVENTH GATE! GATE OF SHOCK OPEEEEEEEEEN!" Naruto shouted, unleashing powerful aura from his body.

"SHI-" Blackbeard was cut off as in an instant he had his foot slammed into the pirates stomach, as this happened the pirates turn just as Blackbeard went flying right at the large wall of rock, resulting in a massive crater forming with Blackbeard now stuck with his head bowed.

"WHY YOU!" Shiliew shouted as he went to swing his word Naruto was already in front of him with his elbow already slammed into the swordsman who's mouth with wide open as he too was sent flying soon to be rolling in the ground. Avalo had no time to react from Naruto already grabbing him by the face with his left hand throwing him right into Vasco at Mach speed with the horns piercing through the criminals stomach but they were both sent flying as Naruto slammed Whitebeard's weapon into the two. As this was happening, Van immediately aimed his gun but at that moment the fishman was standing in front of Van with his left hand having his middle finger pulled back and merely flicks him on the forehead which sent him flying back full speed. Burgess took his chance and leaps straight for Naruto but he was instant in front of him mid leap with his left fist back hand slamming into the man which also sent him flying with a mere hit. Laffitte turns away but found Naruto standing in front of him and once again moves at blinding speeds where he round house kicks Laffitte was sent past Catarina who turns just she had a left palm touching her face, soon to be also sent flying from the aqua fist art. Naruto turns to see both Doc Q and Stronger charging for him but Naruto just released his Haki causing Stronger to straight up faint at finding a dragon staring down it while Doc Q just rolls off the ground towards Naruto and stops right as his left foot slams down on the pirates face, resulting in a small crater forming as he looks up at Sanjuan who didn't have time to move as Naruto was already in midair where he was with Whitebeard's weapon raised and just swing it down, which caused in a massive slash appearing on the Giants chest before it fell backwards into the water. Sengoku could only stare in shock as Naruto appears where he was last at and merely looks at the the admiral before falling to his knee while vomiting up blood.

"Dammit!" Naruto thought as he drops Whitebeard's weapon, unable to move and falls now laying on the ground.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Hearing that, Naruto looks up to find the smiling Daimajin.

"What's so funny?" He questioned the man who brushes his hair back.

"Oh... It's simple really." When those words left his mouth, Naruto's eyes just widen at seeing the ocean trembling.

"DAIMAJIN!" Hearing Sengoku yelled his name which he just looks at the fleet admiral with a sinister smile.

"It's Captain now, of the Hades Pirates." With Jose words a ship of unimaginable size rises from the sea. Comparing it to Marineford it was just a simple island. Naruto's eyes could only widen at what he was seeing, the ship has similarities to the titanic but due to the sheer size and length it could be seen as three, maybe four times the size of Noah and twice the length of the Noah as well as having hundreds of cannons coming out from the sides of the shop.

"Eheheheheh, sorry Sengoku but you failed... Meet my ship, Pluton, the original." The son of Kaido said, having in possession one of the three ancient war weapons.

NEXT TIME, THE END OF THE MARINEFORD WAR. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if chapter didn't seem like the others, been some time since I worked on this fanfic due to me being busy with other Fanfics as well as school and work.

Chapter 23

Seeing the largest ship ever made in history, no one could make a move due to all cannons focused on the island with the bow of the ship opening up to show five figures walking down from it, wearing midnight trench coats along with having the symbol of Hades on he front of it. There faves were concealed by there hoods to conceal there identities but oddly as soon as they had stepped foot into Marineford they had all disappeared and reappearing next to the smiling Daimajin who was looking at Sengoku while having Naruto laying at his feet.

"We'll be taking those guys, the longer those pirates live the more exciting it will be." Daimajin said and glances at one of him members who twitches causing a black like goop to appear out of nowhere next to the blackbeard pirates before consuming them and disappearing altogether. Seeing this, Sengoku just grits his teeth at seeing Daimajin smiling darkly.

"What, you thought you could break me? Well think again..." Daimajin said to them with his left hand running through his hair and glances down at Naruto who was gritting his teeth.

"Are you gonna kill everyone here?!" Hearing that, he gave a laugh at finding that funny and bends down to his ear; speaking to him on an almost whisper like tone.

"Let me tell you something interesting, first off I cannot attack others with it." Hearing that, he just looks at Daimajin with confusion.

"You see, Big Mom's adopted daughter Mayuri... Came into possession of Zeus and threatened me that if I ever attack someone with it she will use it on me so now I can only use it for defending sadly." Hearing that, his eyes just widen all the war before speaking.

"What is Zeus?!" Hearing that, Daimajin just smiles before speaking.

"Think of it as a sky cannon, powerful enough to match a dyna stone when it explodes. Because of that we are at a stand still but with you here that makes it a triple since we three possess the three most dangerous weapons in the world. Now enough with that-" he stopped there while moving his head Bach to dodge a light see through beam that passed his head which he turns fast to see Admiral Mū glaring at them while approaching Sengoky slowly so he was now standing next to him.

"Guy I'll just disintegrate that weapon you possess." Hearing that, Daimajin's eyes just narrow in great annoyance before sighing.

"I suggest you end this war, before it gets out of hand." Hearing that, they were all surprised at hearing that while Daimajin glances at his crew mate again before speaking.

"Teleport Naruto to his uncle, he's done here." With that said, without another word the shocked Naruto was teleported away along with the normally twisted Daimajin becoming serious that not even Sengoku expected.

"If this continues, I will make sure you all die... You've lost, Ace is currently on board with an old acquaintance of mine so there's actually no reason why this fight should continue." Hearing that, Mū just blinks in surprise before looking around at all the damage.

"I see...-" Mū stopped cold at what he saw, every single pirate that was on Marineford had vanished along with Naruto.

"Impossible... You... Teleported every single pirate off of Marineford?!" Hearing that, Daimajin just shows a dark smile.

"My crew aren't what you consider "human" but more so Demons." Hearing that, Sengoku just grits his teeth at hearing that but was situ surprised to see Mū turning his back to the Hades Pirates.

"As much as it pains me to say and even more to my surprise...the scum is right, there's no reason to continue this war; the ships are all setting sail (to think, the person could do such a thing and more so I can't sense anything from him...he's not even alive so what is he?)" with the said and thought he was walking away knowing that not only that figure but all the pirates of the Hades Pirates most likely are monsters too.

As this was happening and being watched around the world, Sengoku takes a deep breath knowing full well that all hell will break loose when the next war happens.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hearing that, they found themselves surrounded by Marines from all directions.

"Very well." Hearing that, everyone who heard it turned towards the Fleet Admiral who stares into the smiling Daimajin's eyes before speaking.

"Fine... I will take the blame for what I'm about to do. Tend to the sounds of the Fallen! THIS WAR IS OVER!" Sengoku shouted at the top of his lungs which Daimajin and his crew disappeared alobg with the bridge to there ship pulling up before backing away along with the others ships having done that already but it starts to sink into the water leaving only the Marines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITHIN LAWS SUBMARINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Didn't expect you to be here..." Naruto said, laying on a table within the medical room. When he was teleported away, he was brought too Laws ship where he is currently being treated by his wounds. Not only is he on the ship but also Luffy and Ace too but in another room.

"Neither did I..." Was all Trafalgar Law said being in the room and examining his wounds, putting a peg leg onto Naruto's missing leg.

"So tell me... Why don't you heal your leg?" Hearing that, Naruto just stares at the ceiling.

"This war... I needed something to remind me all one done and all that's happened. I just, want to remove this for the rest of my life." Hearing that, Law just looks at Naruto.

"You're different from six years ago. You're more calm but...-" he stops there at seeing tears falling from Naruto's eyes which he moves his left hand over his face, biting his punk finger which draws blood.

"I... I resorted to using the gates...and because of that I'm in this condition..." As he said it, he began showing his teeth now feeling anger.

"If it weren't for the gates then... Ace wouldn't have been saved and my captain would have..." Seeing this, Law just stares at Naruto who was come lately frustrated at the fact he relied so much on the eight gates.

"I MUST GET STRONGER!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs in anger at knowing without the gates he would have lost in the war. Hearing that, Law just stares at Naruto, remembering how he was severely injured from a fight and thanks to him he saved Naruto.

"Then stop whining already." Hearing that, he looks up to see Law taking off his plastic gloves.

"Naruto?" Hearing that, he heard the door open and turns seeing Jinbe which he sat up before looking down.

"I can't keep doing this, I only wanted to use it for a speed boost but in Oder to fight the admirals I had to use it more and more... I need that power that I defeated Akainu with." Hearing that, Jinbe looks at Law who just nods in understanding before leaving the room with the door shutting behind him, now being alone with Naruto.

"Is that so?" Hearing that he just nods which Jinbe then crosses his arms.

"Then I'll help you." Hearing that, Naruto looked up at him in surprise.

"I haven't been able to do much for you... But helping you get stronger is something I can do. You see, Kisame never possess a Devil Fruit because he never needed it. Among the fighting arts there was one in particular he mastered. This technique wasn't much until he pushed it far beyond then it should have been possible, and because of that he achieved a new level of power that became one of the main reason he earned the title on Yonko." Hearing that, his eyes just widen in shock.

"If you mastered that, with your water along with that power you showed defeating Akainu then you could possibly reach a Yonko's level though even I am not sure... Even with that, Kisane couldn't defeat Kaido but did at least leave a permanent wound." Hearing that, Jinbe was surprised to find Naruto kneeling before him.

"Then teach me... I want to surpass dad completely..." Hearing that, Jinbe was surprised before he closed his eyes.

"Ok, but you should know it took about two years for your dad to have evolved it... It will take you longer to learn it but who knows..." Hearing that, Naruto showed a surprised look on his face but just looks down sadly.

"So... I have to leave Captain's side for more or less then two years... Fine..." After saying that he stood up with a determined look on his face which Jinbe just smiles.

"Though I don't know if Captain will like it since I just returned-" he stopped there and looks at the door to see a war under the door before it slips out surprising the two who watched the door open to show a passive Luffy.

"Captain you-" he stops there at seeing his right fist extended out to him with a smile appearing in his face, causing Naruto's eyes too widen completely.

"You want me to go, I thought you-" he was cut off by Luffy speaking.

"You're not the only one who needs to get stronger... I talked to Ace and he agrees that we should both train together in order to get stronger... Maybe I'll see if Rayleigh will train us!" Luffy said while smoking cheerfully. Seeing and hearing him, Naruto couldn't help but smile at his captains words before extending his left hand outwards to fist bump with Luffy.

"Then in two years, I'll come back far stronger then before my Captain." As he said that, he too had a big smile on his face.

(And with that, we didn't say goodbye since we were going to meet again in two years. But the moment I stepped outside that submarine I made an oath as a King... No matter what kind of pain befalls upon me, as long as I am apart of the Straw Hats... I will act as there shield, one that will protect my crew mates.

NEXT TIME, TWO YEAR TIMESKIP; THE KING REUNITES WITH HIS CREW AND THE INTRODUCTION OF THE NEW MEMBER OF THE STRAW HATS. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 24

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO YEARS LATER AT SABAODY ARCHIPELAGO~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man... Training for two years straight in the Underworld of the Sea can give you a headache when you rise from there after so long." Came the thought of Naruto who was walking past people in order to get to his destination. He wore a light-colored wave like tsunami-patterned kimono that only covers the right half of his torso, his left arm is left uncovered to show it was pretty muscular. Around his waist is a very long sash that ties on the right side of his body and loops around the left, and holds a design-adorned piece of white fabric in place over the top of his loose, dark blue pants. Around his left forearm is a black band that has a white ring over the wrist. He also has black ninja sandals. On his back was a large weapon wrapped in bandages to conceal it. His hair was long and wind dark blue while also having facial hair with a smile on his face yet the aura coming off of him was something else entirely.

"Captain, where are you?" He thought to himself in wonder but then a thought appeared in his mind which he just smiles more.

"Can't wait to meet Nami again, wonder what she will do when she finds out in a part of the crew!" Naruto thought cheerfully but stops, not because of the fighting that was taking place in front of him but because they had all stopped but because four individuals were walking his way, the four were dressed up as Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Chopper which the look on Naruto's face changed to that of annoyance with veins appearing on his forehead. As this was happening the four had stopped due to see Naruto having a dark blue aura like energy of sorts coming off from his body.

"Now I'm annoyed." He said with great annoyance all the while the real Chopper found his way into the front of the crowd to find the four staring at Naruto.

"Hey, get out of the or-" the Zoro imposter was cut off after Naruto walks towards the man until he was now standing in front of him while raising his left hand and simply backhands the guy in the face, sending him right into the building on his left much to the absolute shock of everyone there but more so we're the fakes at what he's just done.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW FAKES TO RUIN CAPTAIN LUFFY'S!" Naruto shouted in anger whole raising his left arm with his hands fingers bending until his index and middle fingers were sticking out.

"As punishment for all you've done, I will test "Guanyin" on you all too see how much I need to hold back so I don't splatter my opponents all over the walls-" Naruto stops there with his eyes widening and walks past the now scared shitless fakes who took there chance to run like hell while Naruto stopped in front of a shaking Chopper who became surprised to see Naruto give him a bow.

"Hello Chopper, my name is Naruto and well... Let's find Captain Luffy so he can explain things otherwise you'll think I belong in the nut house when I tell you who I am." Hearing that, Chopper was quite surprised by her words yet felt like he saw him somewhere before and then it hit him.

"Why did you attack Zoro?!" Hearing him say that, Naruto could only stare at the animal in disbelief.

"You do realize they were all fakes... Right?" Hearing him say that, Chopper showed a look of disbelief on his face.

"What? So, they were fake?" Hearing that, Naruto just punched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir... How about I carry you to the others since I'm much faster..." before Chopper could say anything he was picked up by Naruto who had a passive expression on his face.

"Captain will explain everything once we meet up about who I am, also my story may make absolutely no fucking sense." With that said he places Chopper on his right shoulder which he used Naruto's head as leverage so he wouldn't fall.

"Let's go together..." Naruto told Chopper who just stares at the carefree smiling Naruto until he recognized him though pushing past the goatee and messy hair he could see it was Hoshigaki D. Naruto, the one who killed Admiral Akainu and personally defeated the Black Beard Pirates from the newspaper and reports on what in gods name happened there.

"Y-You're Hoshiga-" Chopper was cut off by Naruto flicking the doctor in the nose which he covers it.

"Sorry, but I rather not cause a mass panic if people knew who I were, there's already stares so I rather not allow there thinking too go overboard." Naruto told Chopper who blinks in surprise as well as understanding at the fact he's sort of known across the world for killing an Admiral. After some time walking they heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey, Chopper! Hey!" Hearing that, Chopper looks to his left to find Usopp and Nami heading towards them on a pedal vehicle sorts.

"Over here!" Hearing that voice of a female, Naruto's eyes widen while Chopper was blocking his face so they couldn't see him.

"It really is you, Chopper!" Usopp said happily which Chopper just smiles with joy.

"Usopp!" Chopper said just as Usopp was confused at seeing he was on someone's shoulder.

"Chopper, who's that?" Usopp questions the doctor of the crew which he just turns to Naruto who turns towards them much to Usopp's surprise at not knowing who he is.

"Who are you?" Usopp questions Naruto who just smiles.

"I'm...a friend. Captain Luffy will explain everything about who I am since when I say it I sound like a cra-..." He stops there after noticing Nami and was staring at him with her hands over her mouth.

"She already recognized me..." Naruto thought with surprise but just gives her a smile.

"I have to say, you've grown Nami since I last saw you at the destroyed Arlong Park." Naruto told Nami who could only stare at him with tears forming in her eyes. Seeing this, Naruto could only smile as she instantly ran towards him with tears falling from her eyes as she ran into his chest which he just holds her, gaining a lot of attention at seeing this while Naruto just smiles.

"I heard... About what happened to Juvia, you being sent to Impel Down... I'm sorry..." Hearing that, he just smiles sadly.

"It's ok... I was able to move past my own past and because of that I was able too achieve a new level of strength." After saying that, she takes a step back and looks at him in the face.

"But seeing you as a pirate was a quite a surprise to me... But I have to admit, it suits you pretty well ya' know." As he said it, he wipes her tears away and closed his eyes.

"U-Um, Nami who is he?" Usopp questions his crew mate which Naruto just glances at Usopp with a smile on his face.

"It's been seven years since we met in person...We can talk about that later so I suggest you three return to the ship so-" he was cut off by Nami grabbing his arm while having a look of disbelief on her face.

"No, we just met and I-" she was cut off by Naruto pressing his index and middle fingers against her forehead.

"Relax, I will return with Captain and the others, besides you need to prepare the conversation we will have over what you've been up too the last seven years." Hearing that, she could only look down sadly which he just smiles and pats her on the head with his right hand.

"Please don't look sad, we just reunited and I prefer to see you smiling with joy instead of looking sad and miserable." After saying that he looks in one direction.

"Seeing you guys now, you've improved tremendously since last time." After saying that he pulls his hand away from a now surprised Nami. He stops when he was side to side with Usopp.

"Now that I have a mouth, I thank you for taking care of me... Usopp." Hearing him say that, Usopp was surprised as he continued walking then looks at Nami who had a smile on her face while wiping her tears away.

"He's back..." Nami said while showing a smile on her face. Usopp Just turns towards Naruto who was walking away and felt as if he knew him from somewhere but can't recall where. As he was lost in thought, Naruto had a smile of joy across his face.

"Seeing Nami grown up, I can't help but want to know everything she's been up too since now.

~~~~~AT GROVE 46, THE FAKE STRAW HAT PIRATES RENDEZVOUS POINT~~~~~

"I think I'm lost... Oh Nami's going to kill me." Naruto thought to himself while he was walking past pirates that had gathered all around.

"SHUT IT!" Hearing that, he looks to see the one who tells was a guy dressed up as Luffy though he was quite large, standing behind him were fakes of Usopp, Franky, and... Nami. Seeing them, Naruto began to sweat drop at seeing this to be a disturbing sight.

"You have been gathered here today for a reason. There are some insignificant lowlifes who recently disrespected me, you beloved boss! The culprits are still somewhere on this archipelago! I want you to find them and bring them before me!" Hearing that, he began hearing cheering from all around.

"Dumbass never said what they looked like..." Naruto thought while looking around to find Luffy until he smelled it, all sorts of foods.

"Smelling that, and considering the distance between me and all these pirates I can only assume Luffy would bring food here." Naruto thought to himself as he starts approaching where he's smelling the food from. It didn't take him long to find Luffy wearing a bad disguise while carrying a large bag. The reason why was simple since he could smell Luffy, including the fact he was stupid enough to bring all that food to a situation like this. On his left was a fake Sanji and a beaten as well bruised fake Zoro.

"Is this the guy you were looking for-" the fake Sanji stops there after spotting Naruto approaching them and starts taking steps back while the fake Zoro turns to be met with a back hand sending him into multiple pirates, knocking them all over from the impact.

"Hello again, Captain." Naruto said which Luffy looks to and instantly smiles.

"Oh, Naruto! You've changed!" Luffy said with a smile on his face, hearing the name "Naruto" the pirates eyes slowly widen, slowly putting the pieces together of who the Fishman was including his bounty being 1,000,000,000 Beli for not only having been reported killing admiral Akainu but also having broke into Impel down two months ago and freed a group of prisoners including having the traitor Magellan going with him.

"So have you my captain-" he was cut off by a bullet being shock directly at him but in an instant he opened his mouth and chomped down right on the bullet, stopping it inches away from Luffy's face. Naruto's gaze shifts towards the now sweating fake pirate.

"Before we continue, I need too..." With those words he releases a tremendous wave of Conquerors Haki resulting in almost everyone Brayden's for a few hitting the ground now unconscious.

"This is the-..." Hearing that, they turn to seeing surprised Marines at find almost all the pirates here unconscious which there gazes shift towards Naruto and Luffy who look around to find there within a large circle and surrounded. Naruto's haze shifts towards a scout of the marines he didn't use Haki on and he was staring at Naruto with shock but much to his surprise he just smiles.

"I may be a pirate now but I was a Marine, I couldn't allow these guys to continue due to knowing they would just cause a lot of trouble and kill a lot of innocent people." Naruto said to the surprised Marine and then looks up at all the Marines until his eyes narrowed and both jumped onto the large stage the fakes were on due to being fired at. When they looked up they found that Sentomaru stood in the open wkth the Marines clearing the way to allow him and five others which were Pacifista's. Seeing them, Luffy complained about it being close while his disguise fell off and coat.

"What're you doing?! I've got a lot of valuable lunches stored in this backpack, you know!" Luffy shouted which Naruto just raises an eyebrow at him still thinking about food.

"Don't be taken aback! We were prepared to fight them!" One soldier yelled which all the Marines took aim.

"Straw Hat and Hoshigaki!" Sentomaru shouted, gaining there attention.

"Huh?! You're gonna get in my way again?! She told me it'd be harder to set sail of I caused a commotion." Luffy complained to the Marine.

"Don't worry. You're not going to set sail. Things have changed these past two years. I've official become a marine now! I will capture you two right here! PX-5!" Sentomaru shouted which the machine took aim at Luffy and Naruto who just stood there, watching as it fires but they simultaneously dodged at the sane time with little more then no effort though Naruto just stood there with the beans just passing through his water body.

"Too slow!" Luffy said just as an explosion happened behind them, surprising all the marines at seeing this. Naruto merely looks at his captain who made the first move.

"Gear Second!" Hearing that, he too smiles while grabbing Samahada who explodes from the bandages and immediately fuses with Naruto causing his muscles too grow.

"Gomu Gomu no..." As he said it the Pacifista charges straight for the two but they had already moved with incredible speeds with Naruto appearing under it so he could deliver and uppercut that sent it up towards Luffy who swing down his fiat full force, resulting in the impact not only smashing and breaking its head but causing a large crater to form from Jet Pistol much to the shock of the marines.

"Nice one captain!" Naruto shouted as he blinks in surprise and turns seeing the three others Pacifista's charging straight for him which he merely turns to them but something extraordinary happened, faster then the machines moved, Naruto's arms moved even faster as he takes a specific stance with his left hand making a half-ram and then extending his right hand down with his palm parallel to the ground. As this happened, something appeared behind Naruto, it was the spirit of the Thousand-Armed Kannon which unleashed a barrage of light blue punches that devastated the Pacifista's who did see the attack coming and were blown away by the power of them.

"What the hell?! Sentomaru said with shock just as the four exploded from the damage.

"Damn, we have gotten stronger." Naruto said, appearing back on the stage with Luffy picking up the large bag.

"Eheheh, see ya later! I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." Luffy said with a large smile on his face as he was running off the stage with Naruto following after him, both ignoring Sentomaru telling them too wait.

"Don't let them get away!" One marine shouted with all of them chasing after the chuckling banana-shaped smiling Luffy and Naruto.

"Hey, Luffy!" Hearing that, the look onwards to find Zoro and Sanji, the real ones fast approaching them.

"Luffy! This was you after all! How can you already be in trouble?" Sanji questions his captain with a smile on his face.

"There's no mistaking it this time! I really missed you guys!" Luffy said happily at seeing his crew mates.

"SHIT! PX-7!" Hearing that, both Sanji and Zoro nice fast to counter the fast approaching Pacifista.

"MOVE IT!" They screamed with Zoro spinning too cut it in half while Sanji kicked it head far away from it body like a pro soccer player.

"I cut him down!" Zoro said but Sanji just disagreed by saying he kicked its head off. When they had landed in front of Luffy, an explosion happened behind them due to the destroyed machine too damaged to be repaired.

"Hey, Luffy, who's he?" Zoro questions Luffy who just smiles.

"He's the spirit of Going Merry!" Was all Luffy said, not even explaining what he meant by that resulting in both Pirates having a "wtf" look on there faces which Naruto just sighs.

"On second thought, I think I should explain who I am..." Naruto thought with a bead of sweat coming down his face as they all began running together.

"It's been so long! I can't wait to see everyone back together!" Luffy said with happiness but stops suddenly, gaining there attention to see Luffy had his back turned towards them with the anime on his face widening.

"It's him..." Naruto thought with his eyes widening at seeing the one and only Rayleigh standing on the hill.

"RAYLEIGH!" Luffy screamed, stopping all the marines who turned too see the man man standing in the hill with a smile on his face.

"The Dark King, Rayleigh?!" One marine shouted in shock Jody as the man chuckled.

"I decided to come and have a look, but it seems you're doing just fine. You've gotten even stronger since I last saw you." Hearing that, Luffy could only nod in agreement.

"Then hurry up and her going! Back to your friends!" He told Luffy who once again nodded while saying "Right!".

"Rayleigh! Thanks for everything these past two years!" Luffy shouted to his teacher who have a laugh after hearing that

"This isn't like you. Hurry up and go!" He told him but Luffy drops his bag and took a few steps forwards much to the surprise of the dark King who didn't know what he was doing until he saw Luffy raise both arms, turning his hands into fists.

"Rayleigh! I'm gonna do it! I'M GONNA BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy shouted resulting in Naruto, Zoro, and Sanji smiling at there captains words.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 25

"Uh, cap'n should we start moving?" Naruto questions Luffy while motioning back towards the marine charging for them.

"Rayleigh! Sorry for the trouble!" Zoro apologized before he starts running after Sanji. As this was happening, Luffy lifts his large bag.

"Then, Rayleigh... Thank you so much. I'm off!" He said while extending his right fist before chasing after the two pirates followed by Naruto. As this was happening, Rayleigh just watched with tears appearing in his eyes. The image of Naruto and Luffy running were replaced by two arguing pirates, one was Gol D. Roger while the other wore samurai like clothing with an Oni mask over his face though he did have white fish skin unlike Naruto, Jinbe, and Kisame.

"Fugaku D. Hoshigaki... Gol D. Roger..." He thought to himself with a smile appearing in his face.

"KEEP GOING ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP!" Rayleigh shouted to the smiling Luffy while they continued running. As they ran, Naruti noticed Sanji carrying along bubble bags but his attention was drawn towards the soldiers ahead of them but his eyes widen in surprise use to see that they were all depressed.

"What's that all about?" Naruto thought in confusion at what he's seeing.

"Hey, isn't that..." Came the words of Sanji which Naruto followed his gaze on the young pink haired woman.

"So you were the ones causing all this commotion?" She said floating down in front of them.

"Honestly! Why are you still dawdling around here?" With those words Sanji had become heart stricken before being chopped in the back on the neck and lifted over Naruto's right shoulder.

"Sorry but we need to cut things short." Naruto said while looking in the direction of the coming war ships.

"I finally found you!" Hearing that, they look up to find a large colorful bird with Chopper being seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOMETIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HEY!" Luffy shouted from above the others who sat on there pirate ship. Naruto just sat next to an annoyed Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and a smoking Luffy who was waving.

"YOU GUYS!" Luffy shouted to all of them which the Pirates ran to the side of the ship just as Naruto jumps off and onto it.

"Now Nami, let-..." Naruto stopped cold after standing face to face with Brook.

"..." Naruto couldn't say anything except start to sweat before taking a few steps back with a freaked out look on his face.

"WHY THE FUCK IS DEATH HERE?! MORE SO WHY THE HELL IS HE WEARING FLASHY CLOTHING?!" Naruto shouted while pointing at Brook who just gave a laugh at that.

"Well you see-" he stops there with both turning towards Sanji who was having a massive nosebleed before being sent flying by it and heading towards the ocean water but the ocean water creates a hand that catches Sanji so it could then toss him back on deck where he bled.

"Wtf?" Naruto muttered while looking back at Brook but his attention was drawn back towards the ocean when a cannonball barely missed them.

"Hey, are we gonna fight back or what? We're gonna get killed!" Ussop shouted which Naruto just approached the side.

"Everyone, I suggest you hold on tight and I mean tight." Naruto told the others who were confused by he met until the ship began shaking but before he could do anything the next barrage of cannonballs that were fired were hit by pink arrows that turn them into stone, causing them to just fall into the sea. His attention was drawn towards none other then Boa Hancock's ship.

"Oh, so she's here." After saying that, he turns towards Franky.

"You wanna get us out of here now?" Naruto told Franky who was still unsure who he is.

"Ummm, Luffy. Who is this guy?" Franky questions Luffy who was about to answer until Naruto appeared behind him so he could then cover his mouth.

"I'll tell you once we get to safety." Naruto told them before pulled my his arms away which Franky just nods before jumping down into the ocean water.

"Now...can anyone tell me why the hell Death is here?" Naruto asked while motioning towards Brook who just gives his signature laugh.

"He's my Death, just his devil fruit." Hearing that, he turns towards Zoro approaching him from behind but they were stopped Ayato noticing the bubble covering in there ship began to expand until they had a good enough room with it.

"Sweet..." Naruto commented while looking upwards at the size of it.

"Listen up, everyone! The chafing can reduce any level of water pressure, so we need an airbag underneath the ship to keep us floating. Once it's removed, the buoyancy drops and the coated Sunny will sink towards the ocean floor. That's how it works." Hearing that, Naruto just looks at the jelly like bubble in amazement at remembering how Whitebeard had done it.

"Anyway, unlike the sails." Hearing her say that, he turns to Nami but then Robin who spoke.

"A coated ship catches the ocean currents like wind, and moves with them." Robin told the ones who didn't understand

"Now, if we don't hurry, the Navy will catch up!" Nami told them while Naruto just sighs at knowing he will have to explain who he is before talking to Nami. It didn't take long for them to untire the sails with the help of the giant ass bird tearing holes but mostly at the fact a spiral like water field had formed all around there ship for protection and all it took was Naruto raising his left hand.

"I've removed the airbag!" Franky said just as he climbed back on board the ship.

"Roger that! What about the sails?" Nami said and was given the "ok" to release them at any time.

"Are we ready to set sail, Nami?" Luffy questions the ships navigator while he approached her just as she was about to talk to Naruto about talking later.

"Yes. Give the order, Captain." She tell him which the other members gathered around while Zoro, Chopper, and Brook stood on the sails that were about to let loose.

"Well then... YOU GUYS! There are loads of things I've wanted to talk to you about... But for now, I'll just say thank you for going along with my selfishness for the past two years!" Hearing that, Sanji was the first too speak.

"You're talking as if we've never dealt with your crazy whims before." He told his captain with a smile on his face.

"Got that right! You're always like this." Ussop told the big smiling Luffy who just chuckles as the ship began to sink. As they were, Naruto looked out into the distance with Daimajin appearing in his mind then Kaido.

"UNFOLD THE SAILS!" Luffy shouted just as the three pirates jumped down to release the sails and flag. With hands raised, Luffy yelled "Set sail!" much to there joy with all cheering including Naruto as they went underwater.

"Let's go to Fishman Island!" When Naruto heard that his eyes just widen but didn't bother asking about that.

"The surface is already so far away." Robin commented after they have slowed down.

"What a sight! We don't get a view this wide in the submarine." Franky said with a smile on his face but his attention was drawn towards Naruto talking to Nami until Zoro approached him.

"I think it's time you tell us who you are." Zoro asked Naruto who just smiles.

"Like captain said, I was the spirit of the Going Merry." When those words left his mouth they all turned towards him with almost everyone having shocked looks on there faces as he continued.

"My devil fruit powers allowed me to abandon my body and move my soul at will...one thing led to another and I found myself on your guys ship." Hearing that, Zoro's eye just narrowed, not buying it one bit.

"You expect-" he was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"I know my voice sounded different but...You guys helped me remember what it "Nakama" means... I was glad that I found this ship... Otherwise I would have been so lost... So I thank all of you and hope we meet again... In person." When he said that last part, Zoro's eye just widens at remembering the last part made no sense.

"You mean-" Ussop was cut off by Naruto who turns towards him with a smile.

"I know all about how you quit the Straw Hats when I was gonna be let... You kept hope and for that." With those words he kneels before Ussop.

"I thank you..." With those words he stood up while continuing.

"I know it's hard to believe it but I am the Going Merry's spirit..." After saying that, Zoro looks at Luffy who approaches them and wraps an army aground Naruto's neck.

"He's not lying, he's our nakama!" Luffy said which Naruto just smiles.

"So what other reason are you in this for?" Hearing that, he turns towards Zoro who was staring at him intently.

"Simple, I'm here to protect you guys from Daimajin...also...to defeat Kaido one on one who is one of the four Yonko's and become a Yonko myself." Hearing that, they became shocked at his goal but he wasn't done yet.

"Plus, there's also the fact the time will come I will have to leave with a crew I have been assembling right after I broke into Impel Down two months ago." When he said that, Luffy's and everyone else froze.

"I assembled my own group that I consider highly dangerous in many aspects...the pirates include not only Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, but also the warden Magellan himself...still considering if I should invite my old acquaintance Gildo if he wants to join my future crew." Hearing that last part, even Luffy was shocked at his words which Naruto just looks at his captain.

"But for now, I am your subordinate Captain." NARUTO said while he turns towards Luffy.

"No matter where you go, even if it's the depths of hell I will follow as long as I'm a part of your crew." Naruto said as he outstretched his right hand too Luffy who just smiles while raising his own right hand so he could then fist bump Naruto. As this happened, Samahada made sounds which Naruto just blinks in surprises and glances back at his weapon.

"That things alive?!" Chopper shouted while pointing at it which he nods.

"Yup." He said and immediately was asked by Nami if it said something which all he said was "it thinks Chopper looks yummy." causing the Straw Hat member to scream while moving backwards to the edge of the ship, staring at the now opened mouth, licking its lips, weapon.

"I'M NOT FOOD!" Chopper yelled which Naruto just gives a laugh while sweating but stops and blinks on surprise.

"Oh yeah, where will I be staying since we've got down time before we get lower?" Hearing that, Nami just smiles while wrapping her arms around Naruto's right arm.

"You can sleep in the girls room with me." She told Naruto who just blinks in surprise while Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth and eyes wide, soon replaced by jealously at finding Naruto as a love rival for Nami.

NEXT TIME, THE KING OF THE SEA KINGS MAKES ITS APPEARANCE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the wait, I've been busy with finally finishing up Assassination Classroom Assistant which is now finally done. It'll take me some time to get back into the story.

Chapter 26

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn the ship is huge!" Naruto commented after walking back outside but froze along with Nami due to seeing a massive nose bleeding Sanji outside the bubble and in the ocean water.

"SANJI GOT THROWN INTO THE SEA!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp shouted in a panicked tone but immediately Sanji was hit by a massive pressure of water that sent him got back into the bubble, slamming into the shocked three which they all lay there on the ships deck.

"What did I miss?" Naruto asked no one in particular while Nami just face palms at seeing this. It only took them five minutes to give Sanji a lot of blood transfusion not to mention Naruto having to pull the water of of Sanji's love struck body.

"What could have happened these last two years, to York the lady-loving Sanji into this? At this rate, once he meets the mermaids he was longing to see, he might die from blood loss." Brook asked no one in particular while they were gathered around Sanji.

"We either A, blind Sanji or B, we have Chopper with him twenty-four-seven." Naruto said while scratching his head, his gaze focusing on Nami reading something.

"We'll have to get a blood transfusion for him on Fishman Island. I wonder if Fishmen and Mermen have the same blood types as humans." Hearing that, Naruto places a hand on his chin.

"I think we do...never really thought about that actually." Naruto commented while still in thought about the subject.

"So basically, like we just saw, the soap-bubble surrounding this ship has the sane properties as the ones on the Sabaody Archipelago?" Hearing Robin suddenly change the subject shocked and queried both Usopp and Chopper.

"DON'T JUST CALMLY CONTINUE YOUR ANALYSIS OF SOAP-BUBBLES!" Usopp shouted at Robin yet Nami only agreed all the while Naruto just tuned them out wondering just how much doesn't he realize about his own species until he heard one line Nami spoke that snapped him out of it.

"~if we're attacked by sea monsters, we can cure a cannonball at them. The bubble won't break!" Nami said with a smile on her face which Naruto peeks over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Then what would it take for it to break?" Usopp questions her with Chopper standing next to him, both getting an answer from what Naruto was reading.

"Apparently if a Sea King chomped down on our ship." Just after saying that, right on cue a large fish appeared from behind them gaining screams from Chopper and Usopp.

"LOOK OUT, BEHIND US!" The two shouted until a much large fish bit down on the smaller one before swimming away.

"A fight... We're saved." Chopper said, sighing thankfully at what had just transpired.

"If we crash into rocks or a trench and the ship itself takes damage, then fractures in the mast or hull could cause the bubble to break. So we have to avoid that too. Basically, we have to look out for sea creatures and other obstacles. As long as we dint do anything stupid in here, there's nothing to worry about." Hearing Nami say that, Naruto's face shifts over towards Luffy knowing full well of his captains adventurous attitude before looking back at the others.

"I see! It's stronger than I expected!" Usopp shouted which he just laughs until Naruto began speaking in a serious tone.

"It's not funny...over ninety percent of ships that head towards Fishman Island are never to be seen again." When he said that, the two most easily scared members of the Straw Hats now have faces closely resembling the "The Scream" painting.

"WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO US?!" The two shouted simultaneously in urgency.

"Once we get deep enough the real trouble will begin." He told them all before looking outside to see Luffy pointing at a few fish while speaking.

"If I use my Gatling on them, I'm sure I can catch all of those fish!" Luffy said with a large banana like smile on his face.

"Then how about we compete to see who can catch the most?" Zoro told Luffy, both not noticing Naruto's left eye twitch just before they were hit on the head by a pissed off Chopper and Usopp. By the time that was settled, the smiling Luffy showed them his bag filled with food.

"Nami, will the ship be safe? Shouldn't we be on guard?" Hearing that, Nami just nods from hearing that.

"Don't worry, right now we're just riding a large ocean current so we got some time but once we get deep enough Naruto will be showing us what we will need to do next." Nami told them all which Naruto just nods while raising his left hand.

"I can slow the current if you want." Naruto said to Franky who only shakes his head before speaking.

"That's ok, since we got time there's something I need to tell all of you." The cyborg said while lifted my his sunglasses. Hearing him say that the group just stare at him, no longer smiling.

"By any chance, do you mean..." Just after saying that, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp shouted all together "Your hidden robotic functions?!" resulting in Naruto pinching the bridge of his nose at hearing that.

"I can see none of you guys have changed...Franky what exactly do you mean?" Naruto asked Franky who only nods.

"What I want to tell you is much more important. Well, I can tell you while you're eating." He told them all which they gathered all around him while eating.

"the truth is, Hachi had planned to come and guide us across the ocean floor. But I heard he suffered major injuries on Sabaody, and now he's recovering in Fishman Island. His reason is the same as Duval's. He fought to protect the Thousand Sunny, which had been left behind on the island. About a year ago, the Navy found out where the Sunny was docked. In the fierce battle that followed, both of them of them were forced to retire." Hearing that, Usopp was the first to speak.

"Huh? Then how'd the ship last until now?" He asked in wonder at what had happened.

"Because there was one more warrior." Hearing that, Naruto just raised an eyebrow in wonder at who exactly this "warrior" is.

"The very same man who scattered us two years ago, in fact." Hearing that, Naruto just wondered who exactly he was talking about since they all knew.

"A member of the Seven Warlords of a the Sea, and a great man, Bartholomew Kuma. A few days ago, when I arrived at the Sunny, I couldn't believe my eyes. He was covered in many wounds and rust while Sunny didn't have a single scratch on her. When I spoke to Rayleigh afterward...he told him he was an officer of the Revolutionary Army and wanted to the crew escape. I'm guessing you figured it out too. He saved our lives back then and after we vanished from the island, Kuma visited Rayleigh and said..."The time I have left...is running out." I don't know what they write holding over him, but he allowed the Navy to experiment on his body, and they slowly turned him into a cyborg. Shortly before the Great War, he agreed to undergo a modification that would remove his personality completely." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrowed a little.

"But there's no way he could've known what we'd do after we were scattered and yet he waited for us by the ship? Even though he's lost his personality?!" Chopper asked with shock from hearing that.

"It seems that while he was with the Surgeon, Doctor Vegapunk, he got a promise they a certain mission would be programmed into him. Guard the ship until a member of the Straw Hat Pirates returns. So, for two years he's been waiting for us. Despite being a human weapon without memories, he's been obeying the orders from his past self." After hearing that, Zoro was the one who voiced his confusion about the whole situation.

"Why would he go that far for us?" Hearing that, Naruto began speaking.

"I think it was because Luffy is Dragon's Son and most likely has seen what he could do. Luffy, you're a Captain that is mostly unpredictable and because of that the World Government will see you as a threat. Now, I know why Bartholomew would allow them to experiment and it has to do with his younger brother." When they heard that, his fellow comrades were confused.

"Brother?" Hearing Nami say that, Naruto merely nods.

"His name is Kibō Kuma...you see when he was young he was very very weak so in order to save him Vegapunk turned him into a cyborg like Bartholomew is now in order to save him and you can understand why he would go that far to allow them to turn him into a weapon. The reason why I know this is because I met him, he's apart of the crew that I am putting together and like his brother he's calm as well as holds his own bible." Hearing that, they were quite surprised at what they had heard with there attention turning back to Franky who stood back up before speaking.

"Well, the fact remains that...he was the one who allowed us to survive these two years and make then worthwhile. Though by now, there's no way for us to ask him what was his reason for what he did. Just keep this fact stored in your hearts... This crew is indebted to Bartholomew Kuma. But even if we meet him again, Kuma has become nothing more than a heartless human weapon. That is all." He told the entire crew.

"I'm grateful to him, but this raises a lot of questions. I hope we'll be able to find out Kuma's true intentions one day." Zoro said, wondering just why Bartholomew did what he did.

"We're in his debt?" Sanji said, gaining everyone's attention while Naruto's gaze focused on something out in the distance following them closely behind.

"I wonder how far we've sunk?" Luffy said which Naruto just stood up.

"We already passed through the sunlight level and now we're nearing the end of the twilight level. We must be more than a thousand meters down by now." Franky told them all before taking a bite us his food.

"It's so quiet. This feels completely different to the submarine. It's almost like we're flying through the sky." Robin said while Naruto looks out into the distance.

"Once we go deep enough, listen to me carefully because of I'm right "he's" down there..." Naruto said just as a large white whale passes by.

"Laboon? LABOON!" Brook shouted but was chess fed since it was not the whale he remembers.

"Labo-" he stops there at remembering a large whale he saw when he was still in the ship.

"There's something at 6 o'clock! Is it a creature? No..." Usopp was stopped there when Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got a plan." Naruto said without a care confusions Usopp just as they closed in and immediately they crash into there ship like dumbasses.

"Ru-" he stopped there when Naruto raised his left hand and almost immediately the ship was being pushed back from theres while his gaze focused on the sea cow.

"I see...it's been awhile." Naruto said, his gaze focusing on the sea cow who turns towards Naruto.

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT, SEA COW!" Caribou shouted with happiness while the sea cow had tears appear in its eyes at seeing Naruto getting to the higher deck so it could see him.

"So you're the one I freed so long ago..." Naruto said loudly to the sea cow who was crying all the while Caribou was the first to jump on the ship right before Naruto destroyed the chains on he sea cow by using the ocean water resulting the the sea cow suddenly swimming upwards whine Naruto quickly sent Caribou's ship backwards with great enough force not even letting the man notice what had just happened.

"While they're dumbfounded, kill them all!" Caribou said just as Naruto walked down the steps without a care.

"Let's go!" He shouted with both his arms raised up high soon to approach the straw hats without noticing his ship was still being carried away.

"Alright, by way of greeting, fire the Gatling gun! Kill all the Straw Hats and..." He stopped there from seeing with his head raised his ship wasn't behind him and could only turn slowly to see a smirking Naruto give him a wave while leaning at the edge of the ship.

"Sup..." Naruto said to the now sweating Caribou who recognized Naruto before his tongue extended outwards and eyes pointing right at him.

"N-Naruto..." Was all he said before Naruto suddenly picked him up so he could then approach the edge with the man being raised.

"NO! DON'T THROW ME OUT INTO THE WATER! That's something...you shouldn't do! You have value people's life! The gods...the god-" he was cut off by Naruto straight up throwing the guy out into the ocean but luckily a bubble formed with him inside it.

"You have an hour of air, see ya." Without waiting any longer he simply sent the man upwards without a care and simply walks towards the stairs so he could sit down. As this was happening the others just stare at him in surprise for not only chucking some guy out of there ship while deep in the ocean but giving him w chance at survival.

"You know there's a high chance he will be eaten." Zoro told Naruto who just shrugs while leaning back.

"Dumbass thought he could take over our ship so he gets what he deserves...besides I don't like him, reminds me somewhat of Blackbeard." Naruto answered without a care in the world.

"Naruto, where are we going?" He asked the Fishman who opens his eyes before standing up.

"I'm controlling the current as we speak, I know where we must go and rather not explain. But you guys should put on Warner clothing since it's gonna get colder down here." He told the entire crew.

"Are we going somewhere cold? Not the deep sea?" Zoro questioned Naruto but Franky was the one too explain.

"Don't you know that the water in the deep sea is cold? Like in a bath tub, but water goes up and cold water goes down." Franky said to them all.

"Oh yeah? I'm not a big fan of baths so I wouldn't know." Luffy said along with Usopp understanding it too.

"The temperature isn't the only difference." Hearing that, they all look at the bloomed out Brook.

"WHY ARE YOU SO DEPRESSED?!" Usopp shouted while Brook showed him a piece of paper.

"There are giant currents called seek currents that you don't get to see very often/ those currents flow totally independently from surface currents." Hearing that, Usopp didn't expect to hear that but smiles.

"But with Naruto I'm sure we don't have to worry about that, right Naruto?" Usopp questioned the man who had Nami standing right next to him with her arms around Naruto's right arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sanji shouted at Naruto who only blinks in surprise before turning to Nami who had her arms wrapped around his and quickly looks away after seeing his arm between her breasts.

"She wanted to keep warm so she asked me if she could hold onto me..." Naruto told the jealous Sanji with a passive expression on his face, angering Sanji while Usopp was questioning if he should remind Nami she has a jacket she had bought in her quarters. Suddenly the look on Naruto's face got serious.

"Sorry Usopp but I can't change those currents..." When he said that, Usopp was confused along with the others along with Nami looking at the serious look on his face.

"If he notices I changed the currents he made then I will have just pissed off the worst possible enemy." Hearing that, Chopper and Usopp began to panic when they heard that while Nami was confused by what he was talking about until they noticed they were picking up speed with the currents becoming more visible.

"I met him only once...it doesn't like me talking to it as of I were on his level." Naruto said with a bead of sweat coming down his face, hoping they don't meet it all the while the others went to the front with Nami letting go so she too could go and what they all saw was a giant current line waterfall.

"Interesting! The sea is "falling" far below! At an extraordinary speed!" Luffy shouted with happiness.

"Natures great!" Franky said with Naruto being the one to speak louder.

"Guys, keep it down...we need to move in silence-" he was cut off by the overreacting Usopp.

"I can't see the bottom! It's completely dark! We-" Usopp was cut off by Naruto suddenly covering Usopp's mouth just as there ship began shaking and immediately he covered Luffy's mouth, both looking at the wide eyed Naruto who had a more of a terrified expression on his face.

"Do speak or say anything...or you guys are dead." Naruto said and before they could ask, something began moving under then as if the darkness-no...as of the earth itself was rising below them. Naruto was looking down at the darkness that was approaching them before upwards so he could look up at the waterfall before suddenly jumping out on the the there ships figurehead before bowing with his head pressed galant the figurehead.

"WE ONLY MEAN TO PASS BY YOUR TERRITORY MY KING, I ONLY ASK IS TO ALLOW US TO PASS!" Naruto shouted to what appeared to be no one in particular until from behind the waterfall appeared a single eye that was the size of Laboon. The eye itself was a black sclera with a blood red circle in the middl bearing a reverse pentagram as its pupil with it focusing on Naruto and suddenly with great speed tentacles rapped around the Straw Hats ship much to Naruto's shock as it was quickly pulled closer towards eye, Naruto now staring face to face with its pupil that was focused on him but it's gaze shifts over to Luffy but more so his Straw Hat, the moment it saw the hat the beings eye only widens before pulling them away from the eye, very much confusing Naruto. After only silence they heard a deep voice.

"I see..." Hearing it spoke caused all the water around them to vibrate which they all hold there heads in pain but slowly it pulls its tentacles away from there ship, it's gaze still focused on the Straw Hat until it's eye finally closed with the darkness retreating back down towards the ocean's bottom. Naruto could only sit on his knees with wide eyes at what he just saw.

"It responded in understanding, never before have I heard the "Leviathan" respond in such a way, just what went through his-no, I'll worry about that later for now we need to get the hell out of here before he changes his mind." After thinking that he quickly gets inside the bubble before speaking.

"Let's get the hell out-" he stopped at seeing there ship was moving for some reason towards a passage way surrounded by large rock formations.

"He's giving us a current to use..." Naruto thought before he swallows.

"All questions for later, right now we need to hurry." He told them all before making it so that there speed increases through the snake like current pathway that was just created for them to use.

NEXT TIME, THE FISHMAN ISLAND ARC FINALLY BEGINS. IF YOU COULD, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 27

"Seems, we have arrived." Naruto said, seeing there now sailing in a much tighter part of the ocean, ten thousand meters below the surface "The Depths". While sailing quietly through, Naruto just looks around the bright ocean they were in. His attention was then drawn towards a giant sphere right up ahead before pointing at it.

"That's Fishman island." He told them all while Brook began too speak.

"It's so bright! My eyes are blinded... Though I have no eyes that can be blinded. Yohohohoho." Brook said, somehow able too cry when he doesn't even have tear ducks.

"He's right, there's no doubt about it. The compass is pointing towards that island!" Nami said with a smile on her face like the rest of the crew.

"It's huge!" Luffy shouted with a smile filled with joy while Naruto sits down.

"Now is most likely the only chance I have." When he said that, Luffy looked at Naruto confused before he made a sound of amazement due too the fact at seeing Naruto peeling off the skin of the leg that was supposed too have been lost too reveal it too be a robotic leg. Seeing this, Franky was a little surprised since he never even could have imaged that leg was fake since the fake skin made it look so real.

"N-Naruto, what happened too your leg?!" Nami said in a shocked tone as well as seeing that the edge of where the leg was destroyed was heavily burned.

"I lost it in my fight with Akainu but instead of healing it I decided too keep it like that as a reminder of the war." Naruto said and after a few more tinkering seconds he pulls the skin back in the leg before standing up just as they began celebrating in joy but his worry was for Sanji who somehow had hearts for eyes yet once again that doesn't seem physically possible.

"Idiot..." Naruto muttered after seeing Sanji hit the deck from another nose bleed.

"I'm so sorry, Sanji! I couldn't rehabilitate you in time! It'd be better if you didn't meet the real mermaids." While Chopper said that, he was next too Usopp since they were both worried for the blonde idiot.

"Doctor! Meeting the mermaids if Fishman Island is his dream!" The crying Usopp said, but Chopper didn't agree all the while Naruto was staring at the scene with a "wtf" look on his face before turning too Nami.

"I feel so sorry for you, having to deal with this kind of thing everyday." He told Nami who only sighs but that was when Naruto noticed large sea creatures approaching there ship right before Franky pointed out too then all at seeing the creatures.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Chopper screamed in shock at seeing this while Zoro only asked who they were. Each creature appeared too be an animal on land yet it was a fish, all being far larger then there ship.

"It's a herd of sea monsters!" Nami shouted soon to be screaming along with Chopper, Brook, and Usopp.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Usopp screamed yet Naruto was unfazed unlike Luffy who was simply amazed until he noticed something. Seeing the look on his captain's face he too looks ahead too find someone riding one of them.

"Why are you letting those humans boss you around... Naruto-sama?" Hearing that voice, Naruto just blinks in surprise at seeing a group on one of the backs of the animal fish.

"Huh? Naruto you know them?!" Luffy asked Naruto who stares at the group for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Nope, never even met them." Naruto said with his next hand scratching his head since he can't recall at all.

"W-We've ended up right in the middle of the herd of sea beasts!" Usopp shouted but the real attention was on the guy who say in the light.

"Why are you with these Straw Hats?" The humanoid fish asked again just as Naruto's eyes keen on the tattoo on his body.

"Oh...now I remember. You all must be apart of the new fishman pirates I've been told by uncle Jinbe." Hearing that, they were a little surprised from his words.

"Sir, why don't you leave that crew and join the New Fishman Pirates? Its-" he was cut off by Naruto speaking seriously.

"No thanks, besides why would I wanna be on a crew wkth you guys when in fact I dislike every last one if you guys. Now, I'll say this once and only once...move out of the way or I will move you myself." He said just before the look on his face became very serious, causing the six large sea creature's eyes too widen at feeling Naruto's Haki being released from his body.

"Then...by refusing to reject my invitation to join the New Fishma-" he stopped when he felt Naruto's Haki but more so at the fact instead of knocking him out it created fear for his life deep in his heart.

"Now move...I don't want too deal with fakes that would dare drag the name of Fishman Pirates in the mud!" He said with a tic mark appearing on his forehead, causing the large fish too immediately swim away in utter fear for there lives.

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE?!" When he heard that, Naruto turned fast too see that Franky was doing everything he can too stop something which he didn't know what it was.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen as the boosters on the ship suddenly ignited on there own which they headed full speed for Fishman island with the bubble pressing down on them all.

"The air...is disappearing!" Luffy said while Naruto was the only one to move his body out of the bubble but the moment his did the speed pushed him back into the wall.

"SHIT, WE'RE GOING TOO FAST!" Naruto thought while extending his right hand outwards which the ship began slowly but not slow enough.

"WE'RE BREAKING THROUGH!" Franky shouted too them all just as they connected with the other bubble of Fishman Island. While they began passing through it there bubble was being drawn into the larger one.

"THE COATING CAME OFF! IT WAS ABSORBED BY THE GIANT BUBBLE!" Luffy shifted as they all began falling.

"LOOK AHEAD! WHAT COULD THAT BE?" Brook shouted pointing at the large bubble of water.

"The bubble has two layers! A normal ship would plummet to the bottom in this air filled layer!" Robin said while Naruto just stood up, knowing he will need too get serious again while running for the front as he shouted.

"I CAN BEND THE WATER SO-" He was stopped by the boosters once again igniting on there own with them heading even faster towards the water inside the bubble. While this happened, Naruto was forced by the speed back into the he stairs that he held onto tightly but while h held onto it he saw black goop appearing from under his hands, cashing his eyes too widen in realization as it dragged him into it, disappearing along with the goop which Nami was very shocked.

"NARUTO'S GONE!" Nami shifted just as they hit the water with the ship becoming consumed by water as well as being separating from the powerful current.

SOME UNDECIDED TIME LATER, WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto's eyes open slowly only to find himself staring at what appears too be the bubble/sky of Fishman Island. His eyes instantly widen before sitting up straight and vomiting out the black goop that found its way in his body. While he threw up, he was in high alert at the fact they he was separated from his crew. By the time he finished he was now wiping his mouth and eyes now narrowed seeing he's at the edge of the water, not knowing how he got here except for the fact he was drawn into the goop.

"Black goop, just like during the war which means most likely Daimajin is here..." Naruto thought before the look on his face grew worried for his comrades, wondering if there safe or not.

"Naruto!" Hearing that, his eyes just widen before turning to his left, finding Sanji running towards him also soaking wet. By the time he was close enough too Naruto he stood up straight.

"What happened to you?" He asked, wanting too know exactly why he suddenly disappeared but instead of getting an answer he was given a question.

"What happened? Are you guys safe?!" He asked in a serious tone which Sanji blinks in surprise before speaking.

"I tried to reach them for as long as I could but we were separated. Bones won't be much good in the water, but they've got Robo and Green with them. I'm sure they're fine." Hearing that, Naruto breathes out thankfully before looking into the distance.

"We aren't alone on this island." When Sanji heard that, he was a little confused before Naruto turner towards him seriously.

"Daimajin and his pirate crew are here." When Sanji heard that he immediately grew serious, knowing about what transpired during the war but before another word was said, the water was pulled out of there clothing and back into the sea.

"Let's hurry to find the others." He told Sanji who was looking around yet saw no one unlike Naruto who looked all around himself at the location they were currently at.

"I think we're near the ladies dormitory. I can ask a friend of mine that lives there if she's seen any of the others." When he said that, he immediately regretted it after seeing Sanji growing awfully serious before tightening his tie.

"L-L-L-" he was cut off by Naruto straight up punching Sanji in the face, knocking him out in one punch thought he now has a black eye.

"I'm not gonna deal with your perverted side now of all times." Naruto said before lifting Sanji over his shoulder before walking in the direction of where the mermaids are yet still in high alert for enemies. By the time they arrived in a more open and beautiful coral reef area, all of a sudden a large bubble rises from below the water, very much surprising Naruto at the timing since inside it was Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp.

"Such timing, this can't just be a coincidence?" Naruto thought while Luffy looked in his direction, before smiling happily.

"Oh! Hey Naruto and Sanji!" Luffy shouted with a wave of his hands which Naruto just sighs knowing nothing makes sense when you're apart of the Straw hat crew.

"Luffy, who's that?" Hearing that, he looks up seeing a mermaid in one of the bubble roads in the sky. While this was happening the here got out of the bubble and onto land.

"Ahhhh, it's Naruto!" Hearing that, he looks in the direction of the voice while the mermaid known as Caimie swims waves.

"Everyone!" Caimie shouted in joy which whey all turn before Naruto smiles at seeing mermaids but more specifically one of his friends. She has black wavy hair is arranged in two pigtails with flowery ribbons with her bangs are gathered mostly to the left, freckles, and finally a black and white striped tail. She wears a star-fish shaped pendant around her neck and a black-white striped bikini top with a flower in the middle.

"Oh, hey Ishilly, been a few months!" He said cheerfully before having a very annoyed look on his face when he looks down to his right to find a crying Sanji now awake and without another decks. He pushed off of Naruto so he could then run forwards before suddenly stopping so he could cry. With both arms raised he shouted "IV'E FINALL FOUND IT! THIS IS MY ALL BLUE!" Sanji screamed to the underwater heavens.

"I'll introduce them to you. This is Luffy, the captain!" Caimie said with Luffy give the old Monkey D. smile while saying hi.

"The crying one is Sanji!" Caimie said before moving into the next one.

"And this is Usopp with the nose!" She said with Usopp saying hi with a smile on his face.

"Chopper the raccoon dog!" When she said that, Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouted in disagreement.

"And this is...um, who're you?" She asked Naruto who only smiles.

"I'm Naruto." When she heard that, Caimie showed a surprised look on her face.

"Ohhhhhh, so this is the guy you fixed up Ishilly. You're right, he is handsome." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles while scratching the back of his head at the compliment, not only him but Ishilly was blushing at her friends remark since she never said the last part.

~~~~~~~~SOMEWHERE ON THE REEF WHILE ALL THE WAS HAPPENING~~~~~~~~

"So it appears you weren't lying..." Came the words of a man wearing a midnight trench coat with the hood pulled over his head, having the Hades symbol located in the upper right side of the coat. In front of him now a tearful bowing Caribou.

"S-See! I wasn't lying so now will you let me go?!" Caribou asked the hooded figure who just turns his back to him.

"Do as you please, but if we make eye contact again I will kill you myself." He said just before walking away from the still bowing and crying Caribou.

"Seems me messing with the ship didn't do much...does that mean I have to take it upon myself and kill the entire crew except for Naruto or not?" The hooded figure questioned himself in confusion while a sort of clank sound could be heard from the hooded figure with each step he took.

NEXT TIME, TIME WITH THE MERMAIDS; A REQUEST FROM THE HEART FOR A COMRADE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 28

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! REJOICE!" Came the shout of a happy Sanji who was having fun with the mermaids all the while Naruto sat next too Ishilly drinking sake.

"Seems he's having the time of his life." Naruto said with a smile on his face, watching how Sanji is having loads of fun. While he was, Ishilly was staring at him with a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W-Where am I?" Came the words of a bandaged up Naruto who had an exhausted look on his face but his eyes just widen in realization at seeing he was in someone else's home, laying in someone's else's bed with the room being bright white with the bed being a clam.

"So you're finally awake." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen before turning to see a mermaid at the kitchen counter having a gentle smile.

"I'm Ishilly, I found you passed out and injured outside our dormitory." When he heard that, his eyes just widen.

"Where am I?" He asked her in almost a hurried tone which confused her.

"Fishman Island." Just after hearing that his eyes widen all the way since he wasn't even near the island before passing out meaning someone brought him here. After thinking he just looks down, now lost in thought while Ishilly looks down away with a blush on her face but then got one of a question when Naruto looked too see the bandages led under his pants.

"Were you the one too undress me?" When he asked that, she blushes almost immediately with her arms waving.

"N-NO! I, I W-WASN'T-" she was cut off by Naruto pointing at her face.

"You're blushing." Hearing that, Ishilly began too panic before hiding in the water to avoid more awkwardness for herself which Naruto couldn't help but smile at hearing that.

"But even so, I think you for helping me." He said too Ishilly who's head was sticking out of the water with her face being bright head in utter embarrassment but more so the fact he was giving her a gentle smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I REALLY WANNA MEET JINBE!" Luffy shouted which Naruto merely looks at his hands too see he's gotten stronger.

"I promised I'd meet him on this island!" Luffy said with a smile on his face.

"Now that you mention it, I need an article that said you were with Boss Jinbe." Caimie said too Luffy but Naruto just blinks in surprise before looking in one direction, confusing Ishilly.

"Luffy, I need too tell you something." Hearing that, Luffy just looks at him confused until they heard someone say "Caimie's" name multiple times which they turn too find five kid mermaids approaching them in a hurry.

"A ship is coming!"

"It might be coming!"

"A royal ship is coming!"

"Maybe nobody's on it!"

"Of course there's somebody on it!"

Hearing that, there eyes just widen before turning back too everyone.

"Everyone, we need too hide now!" Naruto shouted too them all in a hurry which one mermaid grabs the love struck Sanji too hide him while Naruto himself jumps in the water too hide. It took only a few minutes before a large ship arrives with a fish inside it.

"This that the royal family's gondola?" Caimie asked no one in particular while Naruto head his head out, hiding behind a rock with Ishilly next too him since she was in the open by being above the rock making it less obvious he was here. By the time the ship comes too a complete halt they could hear trumpets being played.

"The three Neptune Brothers have arrived!" Came the shout of one man which Naruto's eyes only widen in great surprise.

"Greetings, women of the cove. There is something I would like to ask." Just after saying that almost all the mermaids were overly excited for the prince's arrival. While this was happening, he didn't notice Sanji was having more of the time of his life due too one Mermaid holding him between her breasts.

"We have received word of sine illegal immigrants. Did they come this way?" Came the words of Fukaboshi.

"If they did, then please say so-la-ti-do! If they didn't, then that's alright too-mi-re-do!" Ryuuboshi said with the final son speaking.

"Akkamanbo! Yay! Yay! I wanna have some fun here too!" Manboshi shouted but the mermaids told them no one did as well as asked why there so special since the Prince's fans here personally.

"Well, we haven't yet confirmed whether or not they are who I think they are." He told the mermaids.

"I can't take it anymore! Everyone! Let's dance together!" Manboshi shouted much too the mermaids love. While this was happening they didn't realize two individuals were approaching the large group yet they were close too each other as well as from another direction was also the new Fishman pirates.

"Hmmm... I see. Thank you for your assistance. We will look elsewhere. Forgive us for disturbing you while you were having such a good time." Fukaboshi apologized as they retreated back into there ships with Manboshi saying his good by along with Ryuuboshi just as the ship turns around.

"NOT AT ALL!" The mermaids shouted but much too the now pissed off Naruto's greatest annoyance cane a massive geyser of blood that shocked all followed by a shout.

"DAMMIT SANJI, YOU FUCKED US OVER YOU BLOND IDIOT!" Naruto shouted in anger which the princes turn around too see one hell of a blood geyser including hearing Naruto's voice as well as a women's scream.

"SANJI!" The mermaid shouted with Naruto jumping out of the water, soon running too Sanji and the others in a hurry. It didn't take long for the guards too he let out of the ship, blocking one exit with Naruto turning towards the guards along with Luffy, both now serious. Chopper immediately gets in front of them, speaking in a hurried tone.

"Please, wait! We're sorry about entering the country illegally! But if you're gonna arrest us, please do it later! Is there anyone here willing to donate their blood?! Without help, our companion will be dead within an hour! He has blood type S, RH negative. It's not very common, but is there anyone here with that type or do mermen and Fishmen have different blood from humans? Hurry! Isn't there anyone?!" Chopper adjourned while Naruto looked at the love struck idiot in disbelief at the fact he could actually die.

"Please, anyone! I'm begging you!" Luffy shouted now on his hands and knees, bowing too them.

"Please, anyone! I'm begging you! Give Sanji blood!" Luffy shouted too them which Naruto just grits his teeth while Caimie came out of the water.

"Both mermen and Fishmen have the same blood types as humans. It's possible to do a blood transfusion. But..." Just after saying that they heard laughing and turned around too see Hammond, Kasagoba, Hyouzou, and a Sea Squirrel.

"These humans are sprouting nonsense!" Hearing that, Liffy stood up now glaring at the sea men.

"It's the guys with the sea monsters!" Luffy shouted while the princes approved them.

"Ahahahah, give out blood to an inferior species like you humans? Nobody on Fishman Island would be so obliging and even if you found someone...the human-haters on this island would subject then to the judgment of the Dark Night! That kid can just lie there and bleed to death. He's completely beyond help! There is an old law in this country... "You shall not share your blood with humans." Make no mistake! This law was created by you humans. During our long history together, you go bands have always feared us as monsters! You were the ones who forbade the mixing of our blood! That is what caused the death of Fishman Island's hero, Fisher Tiger. The man who put his life on the line to free all slaves, regardless of their species. He died after a bloody battle, even though he could have easily been saved by a blood transfusion! The heartless humans refused to give him blood...SO HE DEID! Naruto-sama. I only have one thing to say to you. Disregard the life of that one underlying of yours, and come with us to the Fishman District! The captain of the New Fishman Pirates, Hody Jones-sama, wants to see you!" Hearing that, Naruto just stares at the Fishman before looking down at Sanji.

"I have something too say. If you say about mixing bloods is true then I'm just an abomination." When he says that, many were shocked when he declared that.

"My full name is Hoshigaki D. Uzumaki Naruto... My father was Hoshigaki D. Kisame but my mother wasn't just any ordinary human, she was a celestial dragon." When he said that, not only were the new Fishman pirates shocked but also Neptune's soldier and princes. Seeing this, Naruto went down on his hands and knees now bowing too the prince's.

"I ask you this prince, not as a Fishman or human but a half blood...please save my friend...I beg you please save him." He said with his head completely bowed too the wide eyed Fukaboshi who knew who Naruto was. Seeing this, Hammond grits his teeth before taking out his gun so he could then aim at the back of Naruto's head.

"YOU FIFTHY TRAITOR, YOU-" before he could say anything, behind him came a large wave of a black mist that consumed them as they screamed. Naruto stood up almost imm before turning around too see what was happening. Hammond was walking out of it yet he had black veins appear on his face along with blood coming from his eyes and mouth before hitting the ground. Seeing this, that were all shocked but suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the direction too see and hear clanking sounds.

"So you finally arrived, but that was overkill." Came the words of the member of the Hades pirates who stood in front of the straw hat crew which Naruto grits his teeth.

"I did not kill them if that's what you're thinking, he did." When he said that, they all look to see a much larger figure wearing the Hades pirates cloak standing on higher ground.

"Was blaming me necessary Caesar?" The larger figure asked the now named Caesar who just turns too the larger one.

"What do you think Thanatos? I don't want too get blamed for the crimes you've committed." He told his comrade who just jumped down so he could stand, towering over the straw hat members.

NEXT TIME, THE HADES PIRATES GRIM REAPER; THE GOD OF PESTILENCE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 29

"So...these are the Straw Hats Daimajin spoke of." Thanatos said while looking down at both Naruto and Luffy.

"Usopp, Chopper, get away from here now!" Naruto shouted while having a serious look on his face, along with Luffy as they were staring at Thanatos who had the black most swirling around him slowly with Caesar standing behind him.

"Oh, I see. You don't want you comrades too get caught up in this little fight." Hearing that, both Naruto and Luffy glance at each other, having an unspoken conversation between the two before Luffy extends his right are too reveal three links that recede back into him body.

"Gear Second!" Luffy shouted while Naruto grabbed the handle of Samahada just the most headed for them but surprisingly Naruto swung down his weapon, letting it devour the devil fruit mist that surprises Thanatos a little bit before having a right fist slam into his left cheek from Luffy who had disappeared, reappearing on his left but that Haki covered fist didn't cause Thanatos too move back which surprised the captain who stares at Thanatos who's face was still covered yet draws his arm back when he saw Thanatos was turning towards Luffy too reveal glowing dark purple eyes as well as must coming from the hoodie.

"Did you honestly thought that would have even a remote affect on me." Thanatos said and just before he raises his right hand causing a wave of water too rise from the sea, heading straight for Caesar who merely stood there, allowing himself too be consumed by the water yet the wall of black goop didn't even react from the main body being damaged at all. Seeing this, Naruto was Chrono early confused until the water that was swirling all around Caesar explodes with a large amount of black goop consuming the ocean water, seeing this Naruto was now greatly shocked at the devil fruit user unaffected by the ocean water at all, see he was standing there with his cloak wet with black goop coming out from his sleeves and from were his feet are.

"King of the Ocean, you have a lot too learn about this world." Hearing that, Naruto just glares at the Hades Pirate member, about too attack until until he jumps out of the way too avoid the wave of must along with Luffy, getting too high ground all the while everyone had escaped from the fight that broke out.

"Seeing the mist's affect, Luffy we can't get near him soooo..." As he said it, Naruto raises his left arm, causing a large amount of water too ride from the ocean under there feet in geysers that head straight for Thanatos and Caesar yet seeing this, the man known as Caesar raises

"I better make this quick..." As he said it, what he saw next was a surprise from seeing Caesar holding both hands up too unleash a large amount of black goop that devours the water, not decreasing in size one bit like everything it touches is devoured by the goop.

"No water..." Caesar said while he stuck out his left hand, moving his left index finger back and forth.

"If you do then our other comrade will kill the other members you have yet too meet up with." When they heard that, Naruto's eyes just widen before he grits his teeth in anger.

"Luffy, wee need too move so fast he can't even hit us but also we need-" Naruto stopped cold with his eyes widening. Hearing Naruto had suddenly stopped talking, Luffy looked at Naruto too see he was no longer moving but his eyes were completely wide, staring at his right hand that held Samahada too see that the weapon was twitching with its scales turning an ominous purple. H the hand that held the weapon had black veins spreading up his arm slowly.

"Seems that weapon couldn't negate the the pestilence that has affected it including its now spreading into your body. Don't worry, you won't die but everyone else will, if you beat me then my power will deactivate." Thanatos said before looking back at Caesar who was taking a few steps back knowing its going too be a one on one fight now.

"D-Dammit..." Naruto said before falling backwards, unable to move with the veins no longer spreading but they didn't disappear either.

"Luffy, find the others immediately and-" he was cut off by Luffy moving with incredible speed too another location all the while not getting too lower ground in order too avoid the black mist of pestilence. Seeing Luffy disappears and reappearing in different sports began too Thanatos.

"Know what, I'll make it more fair and not make it impossible too attack me." Thanatos said with all the black mist returning too his body trough the hood and sleeves. The moment he did that, Luffy appeared in front of Thanatos who looks down at Luffy with his right arm being drawn back with mist coming from the sleeve too surrounded what appeared too be an overly-large glove that was frayed, and bear a zigzag pattern below the fray, however, attached to the zigzag pattern are also irregularly-flowing designs that the resemble bone structure of the hand, as they travel down from the forearm of the glove and branch off at the knuckles and travel down to each fingertip. While this was happening, before he had bright his arm, Luffy's right arm was extended far back with Haki forming around the arm.

"Now you-" Thanatos couldn't even finish that sentence from Luffy unleashing his own attack right after he spoke.

"I WON'T LET YOU GUY'S KILL ANY OF MY COMRADES! GOMU-GOMU NO..." as he spoke, the fist was engulfed engulfed in fire "RED HAWK!" Luffy screamed, launching his blazing fist into Thanatos's face coming the entire hoodie and his head in flames. Seeing this new attack, Naruto was sitting up in surprise at watching Thanatos yelling in pain while grabbing his face, stumbling back with the fire not going out.

"Fire...but how?" Naruto thought too himself, on his stomach and looking up too watch the fight that was taking place.

"Amazing, he ignited his arm from the steam being released...but..." Caesar just stops thinking right there, watching Thanatos who had both hands blocking his face that was no longer on fire.

"Ow...I'm guessing you just challenged me too a fight with Haki." He said before pulling his arms away too reveal a faceless mask covering his face, having a melted fist impression a blood coming from the bottom of the mask. Thanatos merely cracks his neck a few times too get that knot unloose before staring at Luffy who had both his arms covered in Haki before they both swing there right guard that connected, causing s powerful shockwave from the two Haki fist's connecting with one another but Luffy was the one sent flying back when Thanatos put more force into his punch.

"AMONG EVERYONE OF THE HADES PIRATES, MY HAKI IS THE STRONGEST!" Thanatos roared as he charged straight for Luffy who bright both his arms up in order too block the powerful strike of a single fist of Thanatos that sent Luffy crashing into the now collapsing viral structure.

"YOU WANTED A FIGHT WITH HAKI AND IM GIVING YOU THAT FIGHT!" Thanatos shouted just as Luffy launched himself right for Thanatos from the cloud of smoke, having both arms far extended back and covered in Haki. Not waiting another second he sent both at Thanatos who merely stood there, taking the full strike of the Haki enhanced strike yet he just takes a step backwards before jumping straight at Luffy who had landed on the destroyed Coral, jumping too the right in order to dodge the next powerful strike of Thanatos that shattered another coral structure.

"I heard you wanted too be the king of the pirates yet you are no match for me when it comes too Haki and strength! I DON'T EVEN NEED MY DEVIL FRUIT POWERS TOO DEFEAT YOU!" Thanatos shouted before causing more explosions from each time he tried hitting Luffy who had jumped out of the way. The third time he missed they were farther from the others, it only took a few minutes for Thanatos too notice he was being led away from everyone.

"What are you doing?" Thanatos asked, finally stopping with Luffy looking around too see if anyone was nearby.

"Good..." Luffy said right before biting his right thumb, seeing this the Hades member was confused until he watched as the rubber man's arm grew largely with it being covered in Haki right before he sent it at the now wide eyed Thanatos with the words "ELEPHANT GUN!" leaving his mouth as the fist heads right for Thanatos who brought big his arms back.

"THAT WON'T WORK!" He shouted before he too swung both his arms forwards with the fist's connecting with the fire fist causing once more another powerful shockwave too shake the ground itself while they yelled but Thanatos's eyes widen at Luffy pulling the arm back so he could send another at the shocked Thanatos who never guessed he would throw another chat until it was too late, the giant fist slamming into his entire body, both crashing into a large coral structure that had all but collapsed onto Thanatos. Seeing this, Luffy just stares at the destruction be caused until the entries ok lapsed structure explodes with a large amount of black mist. From it rises a single monster

"I must admit, I never expected an attack like that...eheh...ahahahahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hearing that laughter, Luffy's eyes widen all the way at witnessing Thanatos's form changing with the shredded cloak being destroyed completely. He looked like a monster that was cloaked in a black mist that had completely consumed his body, looking like a demonic demon from hell. His entire body was now black with the body appearing too be muscular with the eyes glowing dark purple. His own teeth was now jagged mist like teeth.

"As you can see, this is me when using the full power of my Pestilence Form. I want you too see how you will defeat me before my pestilence infects you and kills you." Thanatos said too Luffy who was staring at Thanatos before grouting his teeth in anger at his strong he is.

"If you don't show me your true power, I'll make it so my pestilence kills Naruto! I don't give a shit what Daimajin would do, all k want is a fight!" Thanatos shouted at Luffy's who's eyes just widen before with a deep breath he sighs before taking off both his sandals which slightly confuse Thanatos but more so at watching Luffy bite his left Haki covered arm. Seeing this, Thanatos was clearly confused until he saw something a little different then before. Luffy's left arm grew largely while hearing him shout "MUSCLE BALLOON!". He didn't stop but continued inflating it, causing his entire body too change drastically. Luffy's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Haki. The coating across his torso resembles the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. With much steam being released, Thanatos had a hard time trying too get a good look at Luffy but even so he releases the pestilence all around his body at a shield too kill Luffy if he gets too close. When the steak clears away somewhat he got a good view of his now changed body.

"Gear...FOOOOOOOOOOOURTH! BOUNCE-MAN!" Luffy shouted, bouncing every two seconds in the air. Seeing this, Thanatos was clearly confused at what he was witnessing yet something about this form told him too switch his power abilities.

"This is the result of my training for two years..." Hearing that, Thanatos extended his right arm too unleash a massive wave of pestilence at Luffy.

"Even so, I don't think you can knock me out with a single punch." Thanatos told Luffy who had quickly vouched high into the air too avoid it, disappearing with every bounce until he appeared in front of the shocked Thanatos who saw his right fist being drawn inwards while pulled back. Even when he was having the pestilence entire his body.

"GOMU-GOMU NO..." Hearing that, Thanatos quickly draws his right arm back but it was too late.

"KONG GUN!" Luffy shouted as he slammed the fist directly into Thanatos's face, the impact of the strike sent Thanatos flying far away, through many coral structures until he finally stops in a crater.

"It took him...a single strike too defeat me?" After saying that, the pestilence began receding into his body too reveal himself not wearing clothing, having scales on his entire body. He just sits up, revealing himself too have long black hair covering his body. His entire body wasn't really muscular but more so skinny with a spiky like lizard tail coming from his tail bone area.

"It seems...he's gotten much stronger." As he said that, his voice appears too be less monstrous them he was minutes ago but more so calm before showing a dark smile.

"He may have beaten me once, now comes Fami-" he stopped there when he felt his power was all but gone.

"That's enough, Draco." Hearing that, Thanatos merely turned around too find the third member of there crew wearing there cloak and hiding his face. Seeing him, Thanatos's eyes just narrow in anger too reveal light green irises and slitted pupils.

"That is not my name anymore, it's Thanatos...now why did you stop me Zen?" Hearing that, the man merely shook his head.

"Can't let you do that, your powers are too dangerous as well as I was strictly told too stop you two if you're about too do something stupid. The boss never actually wanted you too endanger his crew but more so of a test but if you guys didn't know that then your idiots." Hearing that, Thanatos glares at Zen but before he could do anything the coat of Zen's opens up too reveal a single sheathed sword.

"Don't even think about it, or you die." Hearing that, Thanatos only looks down in anger while Zen turns his back too him.

"Now, we're leaving...I can assume that you're going too?" After saying that, Zen looks too see Caesar appearing from the black goop on his right.

"Yes, I'm done analyzing the enemy captain." Caesar said with black goop swirling around the three, while this was happening the lizard looking man of group had a lost look in his eyes with only one thought in mind.

"That attitude and will...its just like her's." He thought before closing his eyes with the three disappearing along with the black goop.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I've decided too skip somewhat of the episodes too get too the main parts of this arc.

Chapter 30

 **FEW HOURS LATER AFTER THE FIGHT, WITHIN A HOUSE AT PORT TOWN**

"So that's what happens while I was passed out from the pestilence?" Naruto said, having just woken up in a sea clam bed with Samahada next to him while Caimie, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were in the same room as they were along with Sanji who lay in another bed before he started coming too. After the fight, both of them were exhausted yet they were carried away by the others quickly along with having used shark that wore clothing who happily helped them get too port town since they released him from a cage.

"Sanji! Are you awake?" Chopper said, gaining there attention to see he was now awake.

"Where am I?" The blonde nose bleeder asked, still somewhat asleep from just waking up.

"Thank goodness." Chopper said with almost all of them sighing in relief with Caimie being the tearful one of the group.

"We're in the house of one of my friends from the port town. Sanji, you'd lost most of the blood in your body!" Caimie said while she wiped her tears away.

"I'm so glad we were able to find a donor with the same blood type!" Chopper said with Naruto looking down, thinking about what had transpired before looking at Luffy who defeated Thanatos.

"What happened to me?" Sanji asked now fully awake before sitting up to see bandages on his body.

"You mushy get up so suddenly! Stay in bed." Caimie told the chef of Straw hats followed by the clueless Luffy complaining why there were no humans and the fish man who didn't want too give blood.

"I honestly thought it was hopeless!" Usopp said with Naruto still finding it too be quite ridiculous that a man could die from a nose bleed.

"Thanks for helping me, you guys. But...I can't remember a thing. Where was I, and what was I doing? I can almost recall it, but..." He asked which Naruto immediately got up knowing he better knock out this dumbass and fast but thankfully violence wasn't needed silence Usopp reveal the ones who saved him, the blood donors. What Naruto saw was simply princess since the ones who saved him were two...men. They are both muscular and have exaggerated male facial features, which are covered with excessive make-up. They have spiked eyebrows and long spiked hair. Finally they wear the Criminal brand and are almost always flexing. One wears pink and has brown hair, while the other wears white and has blond hair.

"It's alright, silly." The one in white said.

"If you like, we'll gladly give you more, silly." The other said, causing Sanji too scream in utter horror at what he's witnessing.

"Ok, now that's just priceless." Naruto said with a smile on his face, watching as Sanji moved around the room in a panic.

"Ahahahah, I'm glad you've recovered." Luffy said with Naruto laying back in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Pestilence...if I remember right...then that means he wasn't even going too fight us or kill anyone." Naruto thought, thinking about a certain disaster that took place during the time of Gol D. Roger involving the fruit that causes great disaster.

"Hey Naruto, can you come with me?" When he heard that, Naruto was somewhat surprised before looking up ah Caimie. In about five minutes they found themselves outside a door with a sign that read "Shyarly"

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked Caimie while following her inside the building.

"The manager of the Mermaid Café. She let us borrow the room." Caimie told Naruto who stood before a large mermaid with purple nail polish, red lipstick, sharp teeth, and blue eyes with slanted pupils that resemble shark eyes. She has short black hair that covers over the right side of her face. Her tail is dark blue with a dorsal fin on her lower back where her human and fish halves meet, a white patch below the dorsal fin, smaller fins on the lower front and back, and a lunate caudal fin. She wears a hooded purple blouse that is only buttoned in the middle, revealing her cleavage and stomach and has a belly-chain around her waist.

"This is Madame Shyarly." Caimie told Naruto who just stares at her.

"Ah, so this is the one from the newspapers." Shyarly said while her pipe made bubbles.

"From what I've heard last time I was hear, your that fortuneteller." Naruto said to the mermaid who simply nods before seeing Naruto turn towards her.

"Why am I here?" He asked her which Shyarly spoke.

"Too tell you what I foresaw in the future." When he heard that, he just blinks in surprise.

"Explain, is it bad?" He asked her and saw her place and hand on her chin while looking upwards, remembering what she saw.

"Seven...seven children." When he heard that, he just stares at her blankly unlike Caimie who was amazed.

"...huh?" He said, which she merely sighs before continuing.

"What I saw was seven mysterious teens brought together by your blood." When he heard this, his eyes widen.

"Wait? I seven teens-"he was cut off by Shyarly who couldn't help but laugh.

"From seeing that I guess you can't keep it in your pants when a beautiful women walks by." When he heard that, Naruto was now sweating while also blushing.

"Can we not speak of this again, ok...bye." He said before turning away from her and touched the door just as she said the next thing.

"They were all gathered, at a grave with your name written on it." Just after hearing that, he froze with his eyes being wide before looking back. The look on his face became serious while he asked what she exactly saw.

"All seven children were gathered at your grave, and from what it looked like it appeared too be a pirate ship was behind them. The reason why I'm telling you this is simple, I'm trying too help out since when I was a child I met your father. He was a kind strong man yet he himself had weaknesses such as he cared too much for his crew mates." Hearing that, he looks back at the door before opening it up.

"Where are the others?" He asked Caimie who blinks in surprise.

"Most likely there near Fishverly Hills." Hearing that, he only leaves in silence. Seeing this, Caimie looked at Shyarly.

"You're not gonna tell him about-" Caimie stopped at seeing Shyarly shake her head.

"No...if I tell him that it may make things worse so let him at least have time too relax and have fun, before his world is dragged to the bottom of the sea." Shyarly said before closing her eyes, still hearing a sinister laugh unlike any things she's heard before including what appears too be a dragon the stood on top of the destroyed Marineford. While she was thinking, Naruto found himself staring up at a fish Taxi he proceeded too jump onto the fish.

"Mind taking me too Fishverly Hills?" He asked and almost immediately the fish began too rise as it flew through the air by some logic, heading slowly in that direction.

"What too now, I die when I have kids yet...could it be that I was killed by Kaido or was it by something else?" Naruto thought to himself before closing his eyes now in more of deep thought until he saw it, Big Mama's pirate flag in a building which his eyes immediately narrow.

"So, she's taken this territory after Whitebeard died but I thought Ace inherited-oh wait, he was training with Luffy so she took her chance and took this place over." After thinking that, he noticed he was heading in the direction of a very large building. In no time flat he found himself looking up at what appears too be the famous Starfish's home.

"Where's the clothing store?" Naruto thought while looking around before going right, it didn't take him long to hear a voice.

"This is just jeans, they can't be this expensive." Hearing that, he looks at one store before walking into the entrance to find Nami talking to the cashier.

"Miss, we can't just change the price just for you." He told Nami who didn't budge until she noticed Naruto at the entrance.

"Hello Nami." Naruto said to the female crew member who immediately approached him before grabbing his arm.

"Before I buy these, I need you too help me pick out a swimsuit." When he heard that, Naruto immediately blushed while he was dragged towards the swimsuit area much too Naruto embarrassment since this has never happened to him before.

 **NEXT TIME, THE TWO POSEIDON'S MEET. THE KING MEETS THE PRINCESS. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	31. PLEASE READ

I will be taking some time off from FanFiction, I do not know how long depending how I am feeling but it will be for some time. I may update one or two stories now and again but I wI'll most likely continue my regular updating by December or by next year. While off I think I'll be using my free time too be working on stories that are not yet finished like the Magi story I'm currently working on as well as work on my regular stories too.


	32. SERIOUS AN

Hello everyone, this authors note is too tell you what's been happening over the past several months. Basically during these past few months I have been dealing with Anxiety and Depression which was the reason why I went on break from Fanfiction since I had no inspiration in writing new chapters for my stories but during the month I got better and was able too update some stories but sadly I stoped again due too experiencing it once again. Right now I'm doing better but it made me think a lot. I don't know as of yet what I'm completely planning too do but I still need too focus more on getting better as well as of right now the prototype stories I've been working on have been cancelled by me except for a Next Gen bakugan story I'm considering doing and an Iron-Blooded Orphans fanfic which would use parts from the canceled Gundam story. Anyways, right now I'm considering of letting go of stories such as Akuma With A Heart since it had just begun and the manga isn't even close too finish, Fox Emperor due too having just begun and that the author once again went on break so that manga is unfinished, Rise of The King due too having already completed a Tokyo Ghoul X Naruto fanfic already and this story has some time before it reaches Black Bullet series, and Magi since that story is far from finished since I'm not even done with the first season not too mention that there are lot of confusing things too do with the manga. The other stories I'm not sure about are some of the Yugioh fanfics such as the Gx and 5Ds stories due too the duels are time consuming as well as Gx is far from finished and 5Ds is also not close too ending. I don't think I will be doing a next Gen for Wicked Blade and I'm still thinking about the Lightning Soul Reaper one, too while Zero the Uchiha is under consideration but maybe unlikely since the Boruto story has yet too reach its own story. Demon Emperor is still under consideration since I've already caught up to story and it's still not at the part where I can simply branch off from the actual series. Clone of Darkseid due too not being close too finishing but more so at the fact it's quite straining thinking of fights for the story and how I might've messed the story up. The other stories I screwed up was Titanium Dragon Slayer and my Soul Eater fanfic, the soul eater I planned on bringing it back but sadly I lost the entire story and rather not due it again from scratch while Titanium Dragon Slayer was screwed up since Naruto wasn't really focusing on him using Titanium magic and he was too OP though I still regret deleting it since I could have just changed the chapters instead delete it, over 90 chapters down the drain from my one stupid mistake. Now onto the main stories

Naruto and The Sacred Gear

King of The Ocean

Naruto The Warrior of Hope

The Lightning King Raijin

The Dragon Slayer of Light

The Mandarin Returns S3

Naruto and The Next Generation

Naruto and The Sacred Gears main story is reaching its conclusion but he Next Gen has just begun with what appears too be a four arc series, not exactly sure if I can do it or not but if I did it will go over 200 chapters maybe reach even 300. King of the Ocean began more recently but it surprised me too see it quickly becoming popular though it's far from finished, even I wonder when this will be done and hopefully it will in the next 3 maybe 4 years give or take since I'm not sure due too how long the story is which is very impressive on the creators part. Now the Warrior of Hope story, look at the AN for that story since I changed it for that very story since it has a different message from all the ones I've put up on my stories. The Lightning King Raijin is one of my most favorites since I liked how I brought in Naruto as main character with Boku no Hero, One Punch Man, and Twin Star Exorcist. Basically I have the arcs sorted out in my mind on how too do things for this story. Dragon Slayer of Light was created to apologize too those who liked Titanium Dragon Slayer as well as the story is reaching the end of the festival arc including the fact it will be skipping into the Tartarus Arc due too Naruto not having much too do with that at the moment. The Mandarin story is the sequel too two other Mandarin stories, I've worked on it for awhile as well as may plan on doing a fourth fanfic for that story due too that it may need it after the infinity war arc I plan on doing once the hulks get back to earth. Now finally the Yugioh story...when I was a kid I loved the card game Yugioh though even I may be getting old for the series but it was one of my first stories I ever did and it has created multiple stories though I had too end The Search For Naruto early since I had problems coming up with Duels. Don't think I will do another Yugioh fanfic for the sixth series if it is going too be announced. I don't have all the time in the world too focus on my stories since I realized I need too focus more on my life and not Fanfiction which is more of my hobby. Anyways thank you for reading and hopefully I can get back on my feet in January, still trying too adjust after what's been happening too me.

Peace✌️


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I've decided too skip somewhat of the episodes too get too the main parts of this arc.

Chapter 33

"How do I look?" Nami asked the now blushing Naruto who was staring at Namie who wore a red bikini halter top with one side having stars while the other had a stitch design. Seeing his stare, Nami couldn't help but smirk.

"Well isn't someone a pervert." Hearing that, Naruto immediately looks down in embarrassment while Samahada made "Gigigigi" sounds, adding to his own blush of embarrassment. Nami only smiles at him who h Naruto just focuses his gaze somewhere else.

"You have changed a lot since I last let you, you much calmer then usual." Hearing that, Naruto only smiles before turning to Nami who immediately wrapped both of her arms around his neck so she could hug his head between her breasts.

"You seem too want a closer look." Hearing that, his face turns bright red before separating from her and falling on his ass.

"There you are!" Hearing that, the two turns too see Pappug arriving with the other Straw Hat members such as Usopp, Brook, Luffy, and Camie.

"It's been awhile! How are you?!" Nami asked the mermaid while they touched hands.

"Fine!" She said with a nod to her friend.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pappug questioned the one in charge of the shop.

"Oh, Monsieur Pappagu, you cane at the right time! We have a troublesome customer." When Nami heard that, she immediately grabs the owner of the building by his cheek before lifting him in the air.

"Hey, so you own this store, huh? Why is everything so expensive? Are you ripping me off?" She demands the starfish much too the horror of the one in charge.

"Well, that's what they call brand equity because I'm popular designer..." He told the annoyed girl while Naruto just watched, sweat dropping at the scene.

"Give me a discount-" She was cut off by Naruto placing a hand in her shoulder.

"Nami, you don't need too be so rough with him." He told her just as the starfish broke free of her grip with a backwards spin.

"We're friends, aren't we? I owe you guys big time from 2 years ago! It's all free! Take as much as you want!" When he said that, Naruto could already tell that was a very bad idea.

"FREE?! REALLY?! GUYS! LET'S NOT SHOW MERCY!" When she said that, they all agreed with Pappug soon regretting it when it took them gmfuve minutes too pack everything up in four bags.

"MONSIEUR! THEY TOOK EVERYTHING!" The worker told the extremely shocked Pappug.

"YOU'RE SO MERCILESS!" He scoured while Naruto understood something about Nami.

"So, she wasn't called Cat Burglar Nami for nothing." He thought to himself at seeing the happy girl but there attention was drawn outside when they heard excitement.

"Something happening?" Naruto asked Pappug who saw another one of his works run inside in a hurry.

"MONSIEUR! TH-THIS IS SERIOUS! I-I-IT'S HIM!" When he shouted that, they were all clearly confused. Naruto ran outside with the others too find the one coming down what they soon found out was the royal palace.

"Jamon! Jamon! Jamon! Jamon! Jamon!" Came the sound coming from what appears too be a whale in the sky with something on top.

"What is it? A whale?" Luffy asked in wonder but as it approached, Naruto's eyes widen.

The one on top of the whale was a giant-sized and muscular coelacanth merman. He has a red nose, small eyes, and long thick orange curly hair and beard. Both his chest and arms are covered with hair. He is bare-chested and has matching black tattoos on both arms, which looks like a spiral with wavy protrusion designs around it. Atop his head was - gold crown that resembles a tulip with jewels embedded, a golden bracelet on each wrist, and carries a gold trident with an elaborate design.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, why did he come down to the lower world?" Pappug said with utter amazement.

"This is the first time I've seen him in person!" Camie said in also amazement.

"King Neptune..." Naruto thought to himself, knowing exactly who this man is. The King only chuckles while staring down at the group.

"Who is that old man?" Luffy said bluntly which Naruto only sighs knowing Liffey would say something like that.

"Luffy, this is King Neptune...the one in charge of Fish-Man Island." Naruto told Luffy who was looking up at the King who stared down at them.

"That's a big Merman there..." Usopp said with amazement at the size.

"I prefer Mermaids..." Brook commented with Naruto just giving him a glance like he's stupid though he's a skeleton so he most likely has no brain.

"CUT IT OUT, GUYS!" Pappug shouted at the group.

"He's a very hairy old man!" When Luffy said that, Naruto started too sweat drop at the fact Luffy is less then what he expected when it came too common sense.

"The whales cute!" Nami said, looking as the small whale that was staring down at them. The King's gaze was more focused on Naruto mostly.

"Are you Hoshigaki D. Naruto?" Hearing that, he merely blinks in surprise.

"Yes your majesty, why do you ask." Naruto said, wondering why he knew his name while all who live in Fish-men island immediately look at Naruto in complete shock.

"You Straw Hat people. I'm going to...invite you to the Ryugu Palace-Jamon!" When he said that in an easy going tone, there was not even a word being said until all who live on Fish-Men island reacted in nothing but complete and utter shock.

"Ryugu Palace?" Luffy asked in confusion of what that was.

"It's the King's home..." Naruto told Luffy who just stares up at the King.

"That's right-Jamon!" Neptune said, Shining cries of shock from the words he spoke.

"Hmmmm...so, old man...is there a lot of good food at the Ryugu Palace?" Luffy bluntly asked with Naruto no longer giving a shit about his captain not having quite a lot of common sense.

"Of course. We are prepared to have a banquet-Jamon." Hearing that, Luffy simply smiles in eagerness.

"I'd like to see the Ryugu Palace! My heart is filled with expectations. But I don't have a heart to he filled!" Brook said with Naruto now turning to him questionably.

"How do you even speak and see? Actually...what kind of Devil gives a skeleton the power too talk and see?" Naruto questions the walking skeleton who just gave a laugh with his arm extending upwards.

"I wanna go too! Ryugu Palace! I sense treasure-" She was cut off by Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder while shaking his head.

"Nami, don't even think about robbing the King." Naruto told Nami who shakes her head.

"I wasn't gonna steal it." Hearing that, he simply raises an eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase that, you mean borrow but not return." He told the girl who crosses her arms. Seeing this, a small room like shark appears from behind the King.

"Hmmmmm. Alright, Megalo, give the Straw Hat people a ride to the Ryugu Palace-Jamon." Hearing that, Megalo simply nods before moving down to the ground in front of them.

"Ok." Was all Naruto said before he jumps high over the others, landing on the shark with ease before sitting down on its head. Seeing this, the others went too follow but Luffy stopped at seeing Pappug and Camie stayed behind.

"What are you doing? Come with us?" Luffy asked the two with Pappug about too deny it when Naruto spoke.

"Don't bother saying no, Luffy won't stop asking you." Naruto told the two which Nami turns too the King, what she said made Naruto think everyone except Usopp had any common sense.

"Is it okay, Grandpa?" She asked the King who simply nods to her words even after the what she said.

"Your friends can come-Jamon." Hearing that, Pappug starts sweating at the words being said.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO TO THE RYUGU PALACE!" Luffy shouted for all too hear, while this was happening Naruto was looking at the sky.

 **SOME TIME LATER, AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE ROYAL PALACE**

Naruto was staring at the bubble barrier above there heads, simply watching the King ring the doorbell to hear the one on the intercom.

"It's me-Jamon." Neptune said, shocking the one who was communicating with him.

"That phrase...y-your majesty! I will lower the path for you immediately!" Hearing that, Naruto could see them bringing down a math water bubble followed by grabbing a tool from the King himself.

"Huh? What's this?" Luffy asked seeing it in Naruto's hand then in Nami's.

"A bubbly coral. It's a tool used to easily create bubbles." Camie told the group followed by the King speaking.

"The castle is largely filled with water. Make sure you put on your bubbles properly-Jamon." With that said, Naruto looks at it before pressing the top, revealing a bubble coming out from the end along with Nami's both combining into a large bubble around them.

"This sure is convenient!" Luffy said just as they entered though the water bubble, traveling quite fast up to the castle.

"THIS SURE IS FAST!" Luffy shouted all the while as they were approaching the castle.

(You've finally come.)

When Nami heard that, her eyes widen a little before looking around yet she saw nothing much to her confusion.

"Here we are-Jamon." The King said after they stopped in what looks like a garden, further ahead was a very large castle.

"The Ryuuguu Kingdom..." Naruto thought to himself while staring at it.

"Bigger then I thought." Naruto said, voicing his thoughts while they were approaching the Castle.

"Amazing! This is so cool!" Luffy shouted with his large half circle smile.

"It makes Pappug's mansion look as small as a flea." Hearing that, the starfish took offense too that.

"What a beautiful castle!" Nami said while staring at the large doors they were approaching soon too open for them.

"WELCOME BACK, YOUR MAJESTY!" All the guards shouted in line so they could pass them. They were not off the shark in a large bubble, staring up ahead where the King floated in the water.

"This castle looks like a lot of fun!" Luffy scouted at seeing the largeness of the room and all sorts of fish floating in the water. They were all standing in the Kingdom with Naruto and Luffy in the back. Naruto noticed Nami was scratching her head before speaking.

"Something wrong?" He asked the girl who looked at Naruto surprised but she shakes her head.

"It's nothing..." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at the orange haired girl before she looks away again.

"It is my place-Jamon! Make yourselves at home!" The King said but next thing they new, he was being scolded by his two ministers, gaining sweat drops and shock at what was transpiring before the group.

"Well, this is new." Naruto thought to himself, never seeing a King being talked down too by his subjects.

"Can't we get started on the feast already?" Hearing that, Naruto glances back at Luffy who was cranky but that all changes when he saw his captain smell something and start too run off. Seeing this, Naruto quickly follows after his idiot captain.

 **5 MINUTES LATER IN THE PALACE**

"Luffy, are you sure you should be doing this. Not one too ruin the fun but I don't think it's wise roaming around the King's home unsupervised." Naruto said to Luffy while he swam next to his captain who was floating in a bubble. The two made there way to a certain part of the castle before hearing Luffy speak with hunger.

"There's no doubt about it! I can smell food mixed in the scent of the water! It shells really delicious!" Hearing that, Naruto just sweat drops at being ignored by his own captain. Naruto just looked around as they headed through a smaller pathway, curious where they're headed before they arrive at a large room where Luffy's bubble was disposed of, falling on his butt in a room where water isn't required.

"There's no water here?" Luffy said just as Naruto exited the water after Luffy, also somewhat surprised at seeing this but his attention was once again directed at his captain who was shelling food, watching a man exit at large room with a cart that had no food on it. The guard closed the door slowly with Naruto wondering who was inside that room. Naruto quickly grabs Luffy before dragging him out in the water of the bubble windows, while outside the air filled room he creates a bubble around them so they would float down to the ground below the windows, being completely missed by the very large worker. The moment he passes the two enter back through the window with Naruto taking the water off of there clothes and skin though Luffy was somewhat tired some being covered in water but even so that didn't stop him from running towards the very large door with Naruto who already noticed the many large weapons on the door.

"Maybe this is where they're holding the feast?" Luffy said yet Naruto had the opposite thoughts.

"Your wrong captain, from the looks...someone tried breaking in the room as well as the worker brought food in this room." He said, wondering what kind of giant lives in the room.

"What kind of delicious food do they have inside?!" Hearing that, he watched with a sigh at his captain grabbing the large door, pulling it was all his might.

"Captain, we should leave now and besides I doubt you could open the door as-" He was stopped by the door slowly opening, gaining a jaw drop from Naruto since they obviously didn't lock the door. Inside was only darkness which Luffy enters in wonder.

"It's pitch black in here...so this isn't where the feast is being held?" Luffy asked in wonder while he entered followed by Naruto who noticed a table binding the different types of food.

"So is this the food storable room, then? Well, whatever! I'll have som-" Luffy was stopped by Naruto grabbing his shoulder.

"Captain..." Hearing that, Luffy was confused until they heard movement in the room followed by the door shutting behind them slowly.

"Is somebody there?!" Came a female voice which Naruto starts too sweat now understanding who is in this room. Suddenly the lights turned on too reveal the one who lives inside the room. The one they met was a mermaid about there size laying in bed with tearful eyes. She has very long, flowing pink hair with a taiyaki-shaped hairgrip. Her breasts are large, and much of her upper body is exposed. Her broadly striped tail ends in a ruffle around her waist. She wears a cleavage baring yellow halter top covered in pearls with a strap that widens and sticks out on the back of her neck. She also wears clam earrings and belly chains with a cloth hanging down in front. She has a very long light red and pink striped tail.

"What are you going in someone else's room?! Who might you two be?!" Seeing her, Luffy tried sneaking but Naruto stopped him cold by blocking his mouth with his hand.

"U-Uh-" Naruto was cut off by the tearful Princess.

"Y-You've come to take my life too, haven't you? B-But I'm not afraid of you! After all, I'm the daughter of Neptune...so I'm not... I'm not..." She said and Naruto already knew she was about too cry, thinking fast he immediately got down on one knee.

"Please forgive us for our intrusion Princess. We have no intention of hurting you, my Captain was looking for food and-" He stopped there when he saw his captain was already digging into the Princess's food. Seeing this, Naruto glares at the now confused Luffy who's mouth was stuffed while making eye contact with Naruto before he quickly turns towards the Princess.

"I am Hoshigaki D. Uzumaki Naruto." When he gave his name, the Princess's eyes only widen knowing all too well about Naruto.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, LEGEND OF THE VOID CENTURY; THE FOUR ORIGINAL GODS AND THE APOCALYPSE KING. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON FOUR NEW STORIES AND FROM THE LOOKS THESE FOUR MAY BE MY LAST BUT WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I WILL DO THEM OR NOT. NOT SURE ABOUT THE ONES THAT I HAVE SAVED SO I'M STILL THINKING BUT THE FOUR ARE STILL BEING WORKED ON.**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I apologize for about a three month wait, had other stories as well as other things too do as well as the story Fishman arc will be following the story line and not branch off much, though I think the next ones too follow will be different in ways._**

Chapter 34

"Naruto..." The Princess said with wide eyes, staring at the Fishman.

"Princess, we are not here to hurt you!" He stops there before turning towards the door to see a large blade headed straight for the Princess but was easily caught by Naruto using a single hand much to the Mermaids shock as she was him toss it over towards the other side of the room without a care. Seeing that, Luffy got serious.

"An axe? Where'd it come from?" Luffy asked anyone and watched Naruto point towards the opened door but noticed the terrified look on her face when she saw the symbol ok the blade.

" **PRINCESS SHIRAHOSHI-SAMA!** " Hearing that, the two look at the door before Naruto grabs Luffy and drags him with himself under the bed, hoping that the Princess will cover for them just as a group entered the room in a hurry with the Minister leading the group.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?!" He questioned the Princess who spoke in a stutter.

"N-No!" Hearing that, the Minister looked around worriedly before facing her again.

"The door was opened but to mention a blade having been seen thrown the I

opened door so we were worried." After saying that, one of the guards had questioned her about who opened the door.

"Is there an intruder in here?!" He questioned the Princess who showed a relaxed smile.

"I-I'm sorry to have you worry. I must have had a nightmare." After saying that, they watch from the opening under the bed to see a giant ass shark floating above the guards who immediately stab it, gaining sounds of pain.

"Megalo! Welcome back!" Hearing that, the shark immediately floats to her in a hurry.

"Oh, and speaking of which, there is something I must tell you. It's about the Pirate's Straw Hat Luffy and Ex-Vice Admiral Naruto. Some mermaids gone missing, and we suspect they have kidnapped them. Also, due to a prediction by Madame Shyarly, we've decided to confine the Straw Hats to the dungeon, as there is a good chance that they will cause trouble in the future." When Naruto heard that, he thought of one mermaid among the ones he met, causing a tic mark too appear on his forehead.

"The swordsman who came to Ryuuguu Palace a little while ago...fell asleep after drinking too much, and we have already placed him under arrest. The three members of Straw Hat's crew who arrived just now have probable been captured too. However, the other two must have realized what was going on...and somehow, they disappeared. We believe they may be lurking somewhere in the castle, so please be careful. We will also make sure we capture the rest of his crewmates on the island. We will protect the country's peace at all costs!" After he said that, they heard a tremendous loud growl, causing Naruto's head to slowly shift over to Luffy with a "WTF" look on his face, seeing his Captain was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I think I heard something!" Hearing the Minister say that, she spoke quickly.

"Oh? You must have imagined it." Hearing that, Naruto just sweat drops at the fact she sucks at lying with the shark acting crazy at realizing who was under the bed but froze when it sensed Naruto's haki being directed towards it. After that, one guard shows the Minister of the Right the time.

"Oh, right...it's already been five minutes. We will be leaving now." With that said, they quickly leave but not Hefner shutting the door all the way.

" **LOCK THE DOOR SHUT!** " The Minister shouted from the other side with the lock being heard. After that, the two got out from under the bed.

"Thank you so much. I really was quite rude to you earlier. Please, forgive me." Shirahoshi apologized while giving the two a bow of apology. While this was happening, Naruto was looking at Megalo who was bending down towards the two so they could pat him.

"May I call you, Naruto-sama and Luffy-sama?" Hearing that, Naruto looks at her easily.

"We should be apologizing to you. We entered your room and scared you but to make things more clear, we didn't kidnap any Mermaids." Hearing that, she decided to ask a question.

"Are you like Hoshigaki D. Kisame? I heard mother used to tell me stories of his bravery as a Yonko?" Hearing that, Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but we're not bad people. Just in the eyes of the World Government we are." Naruto said, trying too reassure her.

"B-But, what about your crewmates? They've been captured by our guards." Hearing that, Naruto looks at Luffy fur he would answer this question.

"Oh, it's alright. There's no way you guys could actually capture them." Hearing that, she was somewhat surprised while Samahada twitches a little, gaining a sweat drop from Naruto who could clearly hear the sword wanting to ear the Shark who showed fear at having also heard that from the weapon in Naruto's back.

"Well, never mind that. What was with that axe? What kind of supermen could have thrown that, she from where?" Luffy asked with Naruto not expecting her to know yet what she said next had surprised him.

"I know...who did it. It's a man named Vander Decken-sama. He did it to get revenge, since I refused to marry him." When Naruto heard that, his eyes only narrowed at knowing he will be receiving Naruto's anger. His attention was drawn the hungry Luffy who's stomach growled. In less then a minute, Luffy stood before the full course meal.

" **WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA! THIS LOOKS DELICIOUS! CAN I REALLY EAT IT?** " Luffy ashes and with the go ahead, be partakes in the food like a starving beast. Naruto just crossed his arms, finding this situation to be amusing.

"Of that guys wants to marry you, why is he trying to kill you? He's not making any sense!" Asked the mouth full Luffy who turns towards her curiously, she was laying in her bed with a smile.

"He has been doing it for ten years." When Naruto heard that, his eyes only widen in clear shock as well as her protection being the highest priority with guards only able to be in the five minutes at a time.

"Really?" Luffy asked in wonder.

"And so, Megalo is the only one I can talk to. He's a valuable friend of mine." Hearing that, Naruto merely smiles again at there bond the two share.

"Imprisoning people we're indebted to...what are they thinking?" She wonders to herself with Megalo agreeing as well as wondering what minds prediction she had after Naruto left. There attention was drawn back towards the male fat Luffy.

"Regardless of that, you husband certainly do war a lot for your size." Hearing that, Naruto simply spoke with a smile.

"Luffy is made of rubber so he can become a fat ass quickly. Though his stomach acids are unbelievable, able too quickly break down food in a matter of seconds." After saying that, Luffy spoke after remembering something as well as not listening.

"By the way, they called you "Princess", right?" Hearing that, Shirahoshi only nods.

"So you're the Mermaid Princess?" He asked, quickly sipping down water as she explained who she was exactly, running around the large table for food.

"Since you are a pirate, have you gone on adventures and such?" Hearing that, as well as seeing she was looking at Naruto, he decided too speak again.

"I was just a badass boat but Luffy on the other hand has done much more." Hearing that, she tilts her head in wonder at what he meant until Luffy spoke.

"Naruto was the ghost on our ship." Hearing that, the Princess's eyes widen in agh by as well as fear.

"G-Ghost, I heard many terrible things about them." Hearing that, Naruto started to sweat before waving his hands.

"No, I just transferred my soul to the ship. Nothing else, so you don't need to be afraid." Naruto told the worried Princess who was being assured by Megalo with Naruto wondering if Luffy was purposely making things harder for them or just that his idiocy was becoming a more problematic situation for him.

"You really are a weak as well as a crybaby, aren't you? I don't like you!" When Luffy said that with a grin, the three simply froze at how blunt the Straw Hat captain was, creating a fear in Naruto that he could start a war without even realizing it which there has been many situations like that before. Immediately Shirahoshi started to cry under her blankets with Luffy receiving a fist to the head by a pissed off Naruto, gaining an ouch from his Captain.

"What you do that for?" Luffy asked the Fishman who was glaring down at his Captain.

" **STOP BEING SO BLUNT, YOUR MAKING THE PRINCESS CRY NOW!** " He shouted at Luffy who had just finished before standing up.

"Well it's true, now hey Princess! Is there anywhere you wanna go?" When Naruto heard that, he was basically surprised at the question with Shirahoshi perking up when she heard that.

"Of course...there are many places." Hearing that, Luffy could only agree with her.

"Then lets get out of here! Let's go for a walk!" Hearing that, she immediately gets in front of the door.

"No wait! I can't do that." Hearing that, Luffy was about to run when Naruto got in front of him, stopping his Captain who looks at Shirahoshi.

"It'll be alright! If anything comes flying at you, we'll just blow it all away!" Hearing that, Naruto steps forward.

"Luffy, are you sure-" He was cut off by the smiling Luffy.

"That's an order Naruto!" Luffy said with a clear smile, causing him to also smile in understanding.

"A Captain's orders are final...understood. I'll protect Shirahoshi..." Naruto said before looking up at the Princess with his own smile.

"You don't after too worry Princess, I'll protect you." He told her with his reassuring smile that put her at ease.

"Let's get going!" Hearing that, she was now surprised that they would be leaving right now.

"B-But I...well...I'm not...I'm not...well...sure what I should do yet." Hearing that and seeing the look on his face, he spoke to her seriously.

"If you want to finally seeing the outside world then it's your choice entirely and no one else's..." Hearing that, she looks down at her tail unsurely.

"Isn't that caring selfish, I'll be causing trouble for everyone in the castle." Hearing that, Luffy stands faces her fully.

"If I was in your position, I'd have gone crazy. This is to thank you for the food. We'll be there with you, so where do you want to go?" He asked the Princess who looks away unsurely but saw Naruto's gentle smile that reassures her.

"To the Sea Forest!" She says tearfully.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't possibly do something as selfish as breaking out of here." Hearing that, Naruto simply sighs before they all heard and felt a loud noise.

" **WHAT?!** What was that loud noise?!" Luffy shouted, it continuing nonstop.

"Guess we got dove unwanted enemies..." Naruto muttered before facing the Princess.

"Shirahoshi...no matter what happens, you can depend on me. I will protect you with everything I've got so have no fears in your heart and if it's still causes you fear then you can tell your father that you were kidnapped by me personally." Hearing that, her eyes only widen at the seriousness in his voice.

"Leave it to Naruto and me! It'll be fine!" Hearing the Captain say that, a smile appears on her face with tears falling again.

"Hey! If you're gonna cry, then I won't take you anywhere! Besides, your Shark will be taking us there." Hearing that, she apologizes for being so happy but suddenly Naruto picks her up bridal style, surprising her as he jumps high into the air and into Megalo.

"Sorry Princess but I'll put you down once we get out of danger." He told the blushing Shirahoshi. As this was happening, the humans were witnessing "something" hitting the giant doors multiple times until it bursts open too reveal Megalo above then all with a smiling Luffy having a bubble around him as well as a smiling Naruto who held Shirahoshi bridal style, shocking all at what they were seeing.

" **GO, SHARK!** " Luffy shouted with the fish fling full speed, shocking the arrival of the Funk Grim Reaper and the Minister of the Right.

" **TO THE SEA FOREST!** " Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs as they heard high above air, only taking less then thirty minutes for them too be away from the place as well as flying over he city with Shirahoshi next to Naruto, both laying down on top of the Magelo and looking down from atop to see the city.

"How does it feel, being outside for the first time in ten years?" Luffy asked from atop the Sharks nose.

"My heard won't stop racing. I have done something really awful." She admitted, still feeling bad for what she did.

"Just going outside isn't bad! You're so weird." Hearing that, Naruto just sighs while moving so he could sit cross legged next to the amazed Shirahoshi.

"Is this...what they call an "adventure"?" Hearing that, Naruto only smokes as well as Luffy agreeing with a laugh.

"If you're this excited, then it's an adventure alright! You said something about the Sea Forest, right? What is that? Is it a fun place?" Luffy asked the Princess and that was Naruto noticed her show a different emotion.

"A grave...there's a grave there that I haven't visited once since it was built. Not once in all these ten years. It's the one place I've wanted to go to the most!" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen in realization that he never saw King Neptune's wife. Naruto simply looks down while he was on the left side of the Shark with Shirahoshi before looking at Luffy.

"Captain...there's been something I've been meaning too tell you...the moment we were all reunited." Hearibg that, Luffy looks back at Naruto surprised.

"Huh, why didn't you say anything while we were on the ship?" Hearing that, he scratched the back of his head.

"Truthfully, I had forgotten...but...Captain, what I'm about too tell you has everything too do with why me and you bear the letter "D" in our name just like Blackbeard and Ace." Hearing that, Luffy looks at Naruto with surprise.

"Huh?" Luffy said with surprise before seeing the seriousness on his face with Shirahoshi listening to what he has to say.

"You see, while I was training with uncle Jinbe, he told me a Legend which was the main reason why the "Void Century" was hidden as well as why the World Government has tried everything too keep it a secret. The results of that secret are what made Robin as well as her home being destroyed, after that she became a wanted criminal. You should know what I'm talking about after what transpired at Enis Lobby including your fight with Rob Lucci." Hearing that, an image of his tough fight with that guy passed through his head.

"Luffy, this story involves the Four Original Gods of this world and there fight against the Apocalypse King. It was the main reason why the World Government was made a secret. You see, about 800 to 900 years ago, a certain child was born...that child would later be known as the First King of the Pirates." When Luffy heard that, he immediately listened in as he continued the story.

"What was more noticeable about it all was the fact he too wore a straw hat...like yours..." Hearing that, Luffy takes off his hat so he could look at it.

"That hat was given to you by Shanks and from what I heard and learned, that hat was given to Shanks by Gol D. Roger...I can only assume it was passed down from Generation to Generation yet I cannot understand why it could look the same after all these years." Hearing that, Luffy just continues staring at the hat, never realizing it belong to Ace's dad.

"He was someone beyond any other person yet he was a simple kid that held ambition, having yet reached adult hood. You see, he wanted to become someone great, so great the world would never forget about him. He didn't even possess a Devil Fruit but words and the conviction in his eyes. With his eyes and words, he brought four other individuals along with him as his crew and together they were doing many spectacular things. Being known as the greatest man in the world...until...his home was destroyed...the boy, later a man hailed from the Great Kingdom known as the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom, which was destroyed by the twenty Kingdoms later known as the World Government. The World Government destroyed his entire home, killed his family...took away everything that made him connected to the world, leaving only his anger and from it gave birth to the most dangerous man, past, present, and future...a man who became the first and most sinister Pirate King...his name...was Bahamut D. Ragnarok, as well as known as the Apocalypse King. In order too stop him, his four crewmates searched and searched until they found it, the power of the Gods themselves which came in the form of the four Devil Fruits, Ocean, Earth, Air, and Fire. Together they finally stoped him. The story may not have much explanation but that's the truth...Luffy, the Will of D, is the Will to Defy the world, the world being the World Government. That is why he was truly terrifying." Hearing that, Luffy looks up from his hat at Naruto before putting it on.

"Where did Jinbe hear such a story?" Hearing that, Naruto answers his question.

"From a scroll my father left behind during my training...that's where we heard it." Naruto answered truthfully with Luffy understanding just before the four noticed some commotion happening below with Sanji and Chopper being surrounded by an angry mob.

"Huh? Sanji, Chopper! Hey, Sanji! You've recovered from your nosebleed?" Luffy shouted at his crew mate, gaining there attention.

"Luffy, is that you? What with the Shark?" Chopper questions there captain with Shirahoshi watching unsurely.

"A human, and...is that...it really is a Racoon dog! It looks exactly like the ones in the picture book!" When Naruto heard that, Samahada started too laugh with "Gigigigi" sounds leaving it's hidden wrapped up body.

"A-Are they your friends, Luffy-sama?" Hearing that, the captain assures her that they are.

"Look! Their captain is here!"

"That damn Straw Hat! He's the leader of the Mermaid Kidnappers!"

When Naruto heard that, he immediately jumps off much to all of there surprise and watch him land on the ground in front of all the shocked Seafolk.

"I have one question, was a Mermaid named Ishilly among the kidnapped?" When he asked that, the seriousness on his face could be seen as well as his identity having already been figured out from news of his arrival having been already with Luffy jumping down past Naruto so he could see the injured Hachi being cared for. Seeing that merman, Naruto's eyes widen in realization that he met him back at Arlong's Park.

"He's..." Naruto stops there before turning back to see Magelo heading downwards towards them, confusing Naruto at why he was doing that. From atop the Shark appeared Shirahoshi who wanted a better look at the situation. Seeing her, all the Merfolk became shocked in realization at clearly seeing Shirahoshi at top with Naruto face palming.

" **PRINCESS SHIRAHOSHI?!** " They all shouted in shock with the Princess looking around uncomfortably with Naruto immediately jumping up to her so he could now stand in front of her, trying to conceal her.

" **PRINCESS?!** " Chopper shouted in shock with Naruto simply sighing before stepping out of the way, seeing as it was already known that she was with them.

"Huh? What is it? Is there somebody behind me?" Hearing that, Naruto starts to sweat at seeing Sanji about to turn before being stopped by Chopper who didn't want him to look.

" **DON'T DO IT, SANJI! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T TURN AROUND!** " Chopper shouted tearfully with Naruto sighing at the situation they were in.

" **THE MERMAID PRINCESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!** " When Naruto heard that, he started too sweat even more at what was happening, knowing the news will spread really fast.

" **HEY! WIMP!** Why'd you reveal yourself?" Hearing Luffy shouted that Shirahoshi immediately hides behind Naruto so she could start crying while apologizing for angering Luffy.

" **DAMMIT CAPTAIN, YOUR BLUNTNESS IS MAKING THINGS WORSE!** " Naruto shouted at Luffy who replies.

"Whaaa?" Was all he could say with Naruto only able to hug the crying girl to calm her down as well as reassure his, confusing the shit out of the citizens who didn't understand why Naruto was being caring towards Shirahoshi while Luffy was not. It was obvious that Naruto was with Luffy yet something weird was going on. To make matters worse, the King of the Sea's attention was drawn towards the now rock solid Sanji who had hearts shooting out of his eyes.

" **OH COME ON SANJI!** " Naruto shouted at the idiot blonde for once again being incredibly weak at heart. He immediately turns back to Shirahoshi, showing a smile.

"Disregard everything Luffy had said Shirahoshi, he's...not very smart." Naruto said, not liking the situation one bit but his attention was drawn towards something heading for them. Naruto looks at it, now facing it completely to see a huge flying viral headed there way with someone on top of it that Naruto didn't recognize.

" **VANDER DECKEN!** " When Naruto heard that name, he grew completely serious.

" **I'VE FOUND YOU, I PRESUME! AHAHAHAH! SHIRAHOSHI!** " He shouted, gaining fear from the girl.

"Vander Decken-sama..." She said fearfully from behind Naruto who was staring to up at him.

"After hiding for so long, he's finally showed himself on the island!"

"Princess! Please escape! We'll hold him here!"

Hearing the worried voices of the Merfolk, Naruto simply sighs before turning towards Shirahoshi so he could lay her head with a smile.

"Relax, I'll take care of hm." He said before walking in the direction in top of Magelo, towards the incoming Vander.

" **GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER, SHIRAHOSHI! IF IT'S YES, THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE! SHALL WE GET MARRIED?!** " He shouted out loud, hearing that the King of the Ocean cracks his knuckles.

"You mean to tell me that the man who's been throwing weapons at the Princess for the last ten years...was just stalking her Witt marriage proposals?!"

There's a limit to how crazy you can be, Vander Decken! Because of you, the Princess has spent the last ten years scared out of her mind, fear for her life!"

Hearing that, the tic mark increases on Naruto's forehead.

" **GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER! SHIRAHOSHI! IT'LL BE A YES, I PRESUME! AHAHAHAHAH!** " Decked shouted with more laughter but that ends from what she said next, shocking all who heard it.

"Well...you see..." She tried saying with Decken getting his hopes up.

"I'm already engaged to Naruto-sama." When she said that, everyone froze with the words echoing through Decken's mind along with Naruto who was now realizing why he was invited to the Palace all of a sudden as well as what Jinbe has been doing after his training since his his legal guardian.

"Huh? **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** " He shouted along with all the Merfolk also voicing there sheer shock.

" **SHE'S ENGAGED TO HER KIDNAPPER?!** " They all shouted all together with the giant coral suddenly being stopped completely, causing Decken to stumble forwards before looking up at Naruto who caught the giant coral with his left hand while his right was pulled back with a tic mark on his forehead, only two things were going through his mind, one was he will be having a long talk with his uncle who he the other being he's about too beat the everliving shit out of this stalker.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME; THE ANNOYED KING OF THE OCEANS FIGHT AND, NAMI MEETS JINBE, APOLOGY AND FORGIVENESS.**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I apologize if I made some mistakes in the story telling of this chapter. I wanted too quickly release this since I made you all wait for an update from this story._**

Chapter 35

Decken just stares at the serious Naruto, feeling the killing intent he's been releasing the moment the coral was caught by him. Immediately Decken takes out two axe before swinging them down at Naruto yet he quickly grabs samahada and swings it, blocking both of his strobes much to his surprise.

" **YOUR ANNOYING ME!** " Naruto shouted just before throwing the coral up high into the air with Decken holding on for sheer life but found Naruto standing in front of him with his right hand grabbing Decken by the face before he immediately throws him downwards but not before Decken touches his arm as he was thrown through the now shattered coral and heading straight down yet he was still conscious.

"This is between me and my-" He stops there when he saw a water close appear behind Naruto who was high above him, watching the clone cover itself with Haki before Naruto uses his clone as a solid object to jump off of, directly at the wide eyed Decken who throws both seeking Axe's directly at Naruto who simply draws his left arm back, creating a small water orb with his left hand before thrusting it forwards too create a powerful vortex that slams into the bow yelling Decken who was in pain from the powerful amount of water slamming into him with Naruto being projected higher into the air before falling down towards Decken with his left arm pulled back.

" **WADATSUMI!** " Hearing that, from the water rises a giant which gains Naruto's attention at the shouting giant with his arms extended. Seeing the child, his focus was at him all the while Decken was smiling at the two blades that Naruto knocked away we're heading directly for his head. Seeing the blades, Shirahoshi's eyes widen all the way.

" **NARUTO-SAMA, WATCH-** " She was already too late with the blades swiftly cutting Naruto's head off much to the horror of Shirahoshi and the joy of Decken but that ends when before she could scream, she watch Naruto quickly grab his head, surprising the Princess and Decken who watch him put the head back in his body with Naruto now glaring down at the jaw dropped Decken yet his focus was no longer on the giant since Luffy was getting ready to attack after using Gear Second. Naruto immediately extended his left palm directly at Decken while shouting Vacuum Palm that resulted in an explosion where Decken stood just before Naruto grabbed he stretchy arm of Luffy so he could be pulled towards him, landing on Megalo. Naruto looks back at where Decken was with narrowed eyes, knowing he couldn't use a more devastating technique with the citizens all around them. It took them thirty minutes too finally arrive at the Sea Forest where Naruto felt nothing but peace next to Shirahoshi who was very tearful. While this was happening, Hatchan was looking at Naruto, remembering that he threw him into the ocean. Leaning against him was the unconscious lovestruck Sanji.

"Sanji..." Chopper muttered with a sigh.

"Oh, it's the Sunny!" Luffy shouted after spotting there boat much to Chopper's joy.

" **HEY, FRANKY! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN?** " Scouted Luffy, gaining the attention of there funky member.

"Is that you, Luffy?! Huh?" Franky stops there after spotting Shirahoshi.

"Who's the pinup girl with you?!" Franky asked, gaining a smile from Luffy and before long they were all on the ground.

"I'll introduce ya, this is wimp-" Luffy was cut off by being whacked upside the head by Naruto who spoke.

"Ignore the Captain's crazy talk. This is Princess Shirahoshi..." Hearing that, Franky looks up at the Princess to say hello unlike Luffy shouting at for hitting him.

"Franky, are you the only one here?" Luffy questions his crewmates who answers the question.

"Actually, Robin was here too, but then she went off in search of something. She went into that huge coral forest." Hearing that, Naruto looks at the forest knowing he needs to talk to her about the Void Century.

"Luffy and Naruto." Hearing that, they turn to see the smiling Jinbe but almost immediately Naruto points at Jinbe.

" **WHY AM I ENGAGED?!** " He shouted at the now sweating Jinbe who starts scratching the back of his head, not realizing he already knew.

"Well...you see...it's a long story." Hearing that, Naruto's eye starts too twitch.

"After this, your gonna tell me everything." Hearing that, he could hear sniffinga no turns to see the tearful Shirahoshi.

"Does that mean...you don't like me?" Hearing that, Naruto starts to sweat before signing in sadness at how he was dragged into this situation. While that went on, Jinbe was just surprised that Luffy came here without realizing about the message.

"Boss Jinbe-sama, it's certainly been quite a while since we last met." Shirahoshi said, no longer crying but cheerful unlike Naruto who was trying hard too understand women and there mood swings.

"I'm sorry for failing to keep in touch with you, Princess Shirahoshi- **WTF?! PRINCESS SHIRAHOSHI! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!** " As he shouted that, Naruto and Luffy were playing rock, paper, and scissors to see who takes full blame. As this went on, Franky went to give Chopper a hand in helping the idiot blonde down the Shark.

"If it ain't the Octopus guy!" Franky said, catching the weak and bandaged Hatchan.

" **HACHI! WHAT!** Where did those injured come from?" Jinbe shouted, running towards his old friend.

"More importantly, why are you on Fishman Island? Weren't you killed along with Arlong?" Hearing that, Naruto decided too speak.

"Not exactly, I didn't kill them all, I sent Hatchan and another flying far from he ship with killing them." Naruto answered with the octopus looking up at Jinbe.

"Jinbe, why are why here?" He questions his old friend yet Naruto's attention was drawn towards the blonde idiot who finally awoke, staring at the princess.

"Ah, Mermaid Princess! Before you, I am like an artist-" He was cut off by Naruto pulling a Luffy and spoke bluntly.

"We're engaged." Just after saying that, Sanji found himself on his knees crying with the heart eyes being shattered. During this sad moment for Sanji, atop the ship appeared the Fishman Den who wanted too know what was going on, being met with shock after spotting Shirahoshi among the group.

"Hey! Who're you?! Why are you on the Sunny?!" Luffy shouted while pointing at the man.

"He's Den, the young Meredy's brother of Tom, my carpentry master! He's fixing the ships coating." When Naruto heard that, he was very much surprised.

"He's the master who's going to coat your younger brother, huh?" When Luffy said that, Naruto could only pinch the bridge of his nose, guessing he gets his smarts from his mother.

"I need a drink to forget that incredibly stupid comment, no offense captain." Naruto said, with Luffy not understand what he meant by his comment not making sense. There attention was brought back to Jinbe talking to the Princess and almost immediately Luffy went too deflect a flying axe from Decken, sending it to the ground hard.

"Still, I though you dealt with him Naruto?" Hearing that, Naruto simply sighs since he didn't kill him.

"Listen to me, now! Why'd you bring the Princess here, Luffy?" Jinbe questions the captain who answers.

"It's fine! We're here, after all!" Hearing that, Shirahoshi could only agree with his words, surprising Jinbe.

"What is she thinking?" Jinbe muttered and in a matter of time they were in front of a large tomb.

"So that's the tomb she was talking about?" Luffy muttered, watching her pray.

"I'm guessing that was her mother...right?" Naruto asked Jinbe who only nods.

"Queen Otohime's final resting place. Vander Decken'a starter his obstinate courtship...right after the Queen passed away. Because of this, the Princess couldn't even attend her mother's funeral and she's spent ten years in Koukaku Tower." Hearing that, Naruto just grits his teeth in anger.

"She must have so many things she wants to tell her mother." Hearing that, Naruto looks down at his feet before hearing a voice.

" **NARUTO!** " Hearing that, they look to see Nami and Camie on a waterway taxi.

"Nami! Camie!" Luffy shouted, the two girls watching from above but seeing Jinbe, Nami's eyes narrow. Just after getting off she immediately hugs Naruto unlike Camie who was screaming in shock at seeing the princess.

"What happened up there?" Naruto asked the girl who separates, seeing not all of them were there but smiles when she saw the lovestruck Sanji who has recovered. In a matter of minutes, they were all filled in on what was going in up there.

"To think that the situation at Ryuuguu Palace is so bad." Jinbe said, still surprised at what went on.

"So what happened to Zoro and the others?" Hearing that, she could only tell them that she doesn't know.

"I-I can't...I can't believe that my father could be captured like that!" Spoke the tearful Shirahoshi.

"Naruto...my apologies. I didn't want you to get into any trouble, that's why I left a message for you. But it seems that you've already been caught up in our affairs. It is important for us to hurry, but when I met you two years ago the circumstances were different, and I couldn't tell you this story at that time. I wanted to offer you my most profound gratitude for stopping Arlong's crew in East Blue." Hearing that, Naruto's gaze shifted over to Nami.

"But at the same time, I must apologize. The one who set Arlong loose on East Blue eleven years ago...was me." Hearing that, everyone was shocked unlike Naruto who knew since he was once apart of the Marines. Naruto just stood there, crossing his arms with a serious expression while. He could already see the completely shocked Nami who was touching her left arm where a new tattoo lay. The look on Naruto's face made the situation more tense, which even Sanji didn't feel like celebrating for the three ladies being with them.

"So...Jinbe...what did you mean? You said you were the one who set Arlong loose on East Blue." Hearing that question, Hatchan could only say his name due too the Fishman not yet realizing who the girl was.

"I heard about that. Long ago, when Luffy and I first heard about the Shichibukai Jinbe... Yosaku told us that. "In exchange for a place among the Shichibukai... Jinbe unleashed a terrible guy upon East Blue."." After saying that, Luffy tried recalling that but he couldn't.

"Knowing you, you probably just forgot." Sanji said with Luffy only wondering how he's doing.

"Two years ago, when I read that article that said you and Jinbe working together...it set question marks dancing around inside my head. I'd always assumed that Jinbe was the mastermind controlling Arlong from the shadows. Hey, Jinbe...if you have some excuse then I'm willing to listen...but choose your words carefully. There's no need to hide it. The hometown of our beautiful navigator Nami...was on the island that Arlong took over." When he heard that, Jinbe's eyes widen all the way in shock at seeing her up close he couldn't even move an inch.

"As a result, she's been put through hell. If what you just said is true...then I will never forgive you." Hearing that, Jinbe was still shocked at his words.

"Jinbe..." Spoke the injured Hatchan who sat up regardless of Chopper telling him not too since his wounds would reopen.

"It's true! The scars we left her...are so deep that we can never be forgiven, no matter how much we apologize. If it weren't for Naruto, should would of still suffered before becoming a part of Luffy's crew!" Hatchan said all the while, Jinbe could only stare at Nami. Seeing the look on his face, Naruto looks down. Having never told Jinbe that Nami was apart of the Straw Hat crew yet told him all about how age suffered while they were both in Impel Down together, as well as never questioning him about his past since he knew about Arlong being set free by Jinbe during his time in the Marines and knew the day would come when he would have too explain himself in front of the woman he hurt so badly, the childhood he basically destroyed completely. Naruto noticed Nami showing anger with her hands turning into fists before showing the weakness of her heart, only able to look down.

"I see...so you suffered greatly." After saying that, Sanji began shouting at him for what has happened to her.

"Indeed...whatever happened to him, I'm never gonna feel sorry for Arlong. But, two years ago, before I came to Sabaody Archipelago, I never knew...that the Fishmen, despite their strength, were discriminated against by humans. When Caimie was kidnapped and we chased after her, I doubted my own eyes. Because I saw the Sabaody Park, and it looked exactly like the Arlong Park that Arlong built." Hearing that, Hatchan decided too speak once again.

"We always longed for it. I'm not saying this because I want forgiveness, Nami. Arlong hates humans...he held a grudge against them. We went too far. But, ever since we were children...we longer for the world that humans lived in, and that's a fact. Both me, Arlong...and all the others and yet, we hurt so many people..." After saying that, he starts to cough even being told to not strain himself to hard before being helped back laying down.

"Apparently, in the past, humans and fishmen were divided...but then Ryuuguu Kingdom became a part of the World Government two hundred years ago. In order to form diplomatic ties with the humans...the King was given a place in the world council. But humans continued to hate Fishmen. It didn't take long for Pirates too occupy this island but that all ended when the late old Whitebeard saved us. The Old Man announced that he was making Fishman Island his turf, and peace returned to the island. But it didn't put an end to the Human's hate of Fishmen. I'm sure you all saw it too, on Sabaody. The harsh reality. It's strange how it goes...once someone has gained power, they are terrified of change. The government decided that humans had Fishmen should coexist. Yet the ones who held power and made that decision discriminated against us more than anyone else! The relationship between humans and Fishmen didn't change at all. Because of that, two people rose here on Fishman Island...in an attempt to put an end to this describable history. The first one was Queen Otohime. Princess Shirahoshi's mother, who encouraged the islanders to live in peace with humans and the other was the Hero who freed the slaves... Fisher Tiger." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen since he's never heard the story he's about too tell before.

"He proclaimed that he would cut our ties with the humans...and he broke a worldwide taboo. He went into the Holy Land of Mariejoa and attacked them, alone. He freed the slaves and after that, he brought all the forget Fishman shaves together, and corned the Sun Pirates! I, Arlong, and Hachi...naturally, we were all...members of the Sun Pirates. However, having the Fishman pirates out at sea, fiercely fighting against the World Government...made it harder for Queen Otohime, who was trying to unite humans and Fishmen. Unlike Queen Otohime, who wanted to endure the present and change the future... Fisher Tiger abandoned such hopes for the future, and saved Fishman slaves who suffered in the present. No one can say for sure which one was right. Let me tell you...about these two great people, who attempted to change the destiny between humans and Fishmen and about the screams of their souls.

[ ** _Episode 540-547_** ]

Naruto just stood there in silence, his eyes already completely wide at hearing how they had lived, regardless of whoever was right, they had a reason, a goal they followed till they died.

"And for the decade that followed, not just Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi but also the King and the Princess spoke to the nation through the monitor all while signatures kept mounting up again. So that was how we have been fighting against discrimination for the last 16 years and the beginning of the Fish-Man Pirates. Arlong, who did horrible things to your hometown, was like a brother to me. If he engaged in violence, we were willing to go anywhere in order to stop him ourselves but he always paid off the Navy soldiers around him until they got caught and Naruto went to deal with Arlong when it was my responsibility and fault in the first place. As a result, I made you and many others suffer." After saying that, much to Nami's surprise the Fishman went on his hands and knees, only able to bow.

"I feel responsible!" After saying that, Sanji immediately spoke in anger.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you cut your own belly?! Pay her with your life-" He was cut off by Naruto who shouted at him.

" **HIS DEATH WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING**...and besides, Nami has full say..." He said before looking at Nami who was staring at her feet before back up at him.

"This man didn't mean to hurt us." When she said that, Naruto's eyes widen a little before looking back at Jinbe.

"I will take any punishment! If it makes you happy..." Hearing that, she spoke immediately to tell him to stop talking, confusing him greatly.

"Stop...the only one I hate is Arlong. (Sigh)..." After saying that, she walks over to Naruto so she could stand next to him.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you are not the mastermind of the Arlong Pirates. Because you're Luffy's friend and Naruto's uncle, aren't you? It's true that I've gone through hell because of the Arlong Pirates...yet it was because of them that I was able to meet my friends...how I met my savior. On thing led to another and I am who I am today." Hearing that, Jinbe's eyes could only widen at the words she spoke.

"I'm not gonna hate you because you're a Fishman...or hate you because you thought of Arlong like a brother so don't pity me because of my life! After all, it was thanks to your nephew Naruto that brought hope back into my eyes!" She said with a smile, causing Jinbe's eyes too widen all the way in realization.

(So it doesn't matter who did this...don't get angry on my behalf.)

(Don't tell the people on the island anything! Neither the tragedy we endured nor of our anger towards humans!)

(Don't worry, Jimbei. You two grew up together and he's like a brother to you. No wonder you couldn't just kill him even though you were justified.)

Slowly, tears started too fall from Jinbe's eyes, no longer able to hold it back.

"I don't deserve such words of kindness! Thank you!" He said, once again bowing his head with tears falling. Naruto could only smile while most of them started too cry. Suddenly they heard something hit the ground and turn around to find a sleeping Luffy, seeing this the strongest Fishman's eyes started too twitch.

"I'm gonna kick his ass...I'm gonna kick it like no tomorrow." Naruto said before cracking his knuckles but sadly, Sanji had kicked him too wake up the captain, first noticing the tearful Jinbe.

"Huh? Jimbei, are you crying?!" Luffy questions the man who quickly wipes the tears away, denying what Luffy saw immediately.

"Why is that?" Luffy asked yet Nami and Naruto were smiling with joy just begged Jinbe coughs and stands up, trying too change the subject.

"Right now, too much time has passed. I need to know who is still at the Ryugu Palace now." Hearing that, Naruto knew he was avoiding the question but he was right all the while Nami and Shirahoshi were talking, on friendly terms.

"Now...everyone. Hordy and his Pirates invaded the palace and captured the King and his soldiers and you don't know what happened to four of your crew. That's all the information we have so far." Hearing that, Hatchan decided too speak.

"If things are going as Hordy planned, the whole country might be in a terrible state by now. Hordy hates humans more then Arlong did. He has been living on the resentment and anger of the Fishmen, and nothing else and there is something about him clearly different from Arlong. Arlong would look down on humans but he would never hurt other Fishmen. But Hordy will attack those Fishmen who are sympathetic to humans...without mercy! This year is the World Summit which takes place every four years. Since they gathered enough signatures, King Neptune will express his intention to the World finally, to relocate the Fish-Man Island." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"Don't tell me he is planning to block it!" Jinbe shouted in sheer shock.

"No, he wants more than that.

Suddenly the group noticed a large mobile transponder snail approaching them all due too Chopper shouting in shock, it only stopped between them all before its eyes activated and revealed a video feed on the bubble. Naruto blocked out everything and watched very closely at who the man was.

"Is that Hordy?" Naruto ashes no one in particular with narrowed eyes, gaining only confirmation by Hatchan saying his name.

[ _Uh, everybody in the Fish-Man Island. Can you hear me? I'm the captain of the New Fish-Man Pirates from the Fish-Man District, Hordy Jones! There is something I want to tell all citizens of...the Ryugu Kingdom. This country will soon be destroyed and it will be rebuilt under a new King. Namely, me!_ ]

Hearing that, both Naruto and Jinbe showed anger when they heard that nonsense.

[ _The new Fish-Man Island over which I will rule is going to be strict in discipline. Those of you who hope die friendly relations with Humans, get packing and leave this country! Humans are weak and they don't know their place. They don't deserve any help from us strong Fish-Men. Instead, we will have new residents from the Fish-Man District soon. They hate humans and hope to change this island like us. The Kure in the same camp as us. I bet you all witnessed how your beloved Queen Otohime died. She was so selfless and tried so hard to build a bridge between the Fish-Men and Humans. But who killed her?! It was a human. If you trust then and meet halfway in friendship, they'll dislike you again! **WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT?!** Duped by the Neptune family, you are all heading down the path of death. Their high-sounding dream is just unfeasible. It's a lie that will lead you to perdition. Look at this!_ ]

After he said that, the video feed revealed restrained King Neptune much to Shirahoshi's horror.

[ _The Great Knight Neptune got old like anyone else. There is no future for the Fish-Man Island of the old guard remains in power._ ]

"Unfortunately the King was captured because of us..." When Nami said that, the two look at her.

"...or Zoro." Hearing that, both if there eyes widen.

"Don't worry, Nami. It's all that Moss Head's fault." When Sanji said that, the two Fishmen shouted at the exact same time.

" **WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO?!** " The two shouted with Camie getting in front of them, trying to ease the two.

"Soldiers of Neptune's army attacked Nami and the others first!" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen in remembering the Mermaids kidnapped and a prediction being made.

[ _Citizens of Fish-Man Island! It's time to say goodbye...to the old Ryugu Kingdom! Three hours from now, at Conchcorde Plaza, I'm going to cut this incompetent King's head off! The Great Pirate Era began...when they executed a Human, Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates. That era saw humans grow to persecute Fish-Men. So this time, by executing Neptune, I'll start the Great Fish-Man Era...where Fish-Men will dominate humans. As you may know by now, I'm at the Ryugu Palace as I speak and we found something good._ ]

After he said that, he revealed a single piece of paper.

[ _It's the letter from the Celestial Dragons that Queen Otohime got 10 years ago, at the risk of her life! If I destroy that letter, it's over. You won't get another one and in this big box, there are signatures from the majority of this country._ ]

Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow all the way, hearing how he will use the signatures too eliminate the traitors.

[ _Well, enough for now. We don't have time anyway. Lastly... Straw Hat Pirates! No... **HOSHIGAKI D. NARUTO!** I'll show you something of your human friends!_ ]

With that said, it switches over to the three tues of Straw Hat members.

[ _I know you are somewhere on the island, watching this. You, a hybrid-no an abomination of a Celestial Dragon whore and a traitorous Fish-Man...I hold you fully responsible for destroying the dream Arlong had...he was a symbol of Fish-Men's anger yet you killed him without hesitation._ ]

Chopper immediately felt fear for them but was stopped when not only Chopper but everyone felt it, Naruto's anger rising higher and higher. He watches as Usopp and Brook start panicking.

[ _Ahahahah, that room will be filled with water by the time we finish executing the King. You lowly creatures can't survive that, can you? **NARUTO AND MONKEY D. LUFFY!** Your heads will serve perfectly as a lesson to humans above ground. Now, let's start cleaning up the old Ryugu Kingdom! Bury the embarrassing past and shift the helm towards the great future! The Fish-Man Island will win back its pride in three hours! **AHAHAHAHAH-**_ ]

It finally ends with Naruto showing many veins on his forehead yet he closed his eyes before taking a deep breath an exhaling. The expression he showed was calm yet his eyes and the veins on his forehead were still present as he spoke.

"Captain, would you be so kindly as too let me handle this completely..." Hearing that, Luffy blinks in surprise and looks at Naruto to see the seriousness on his face.

"After all, he insulted my family...and..." He said before gritting his teeth.

"Father-sama! Father-sama! Father-sama!" Hearing that, Naruto's anger stops in realizing Shirahoshi and what she's been through.

" **MEGALO-** " She was cut off by Naruto's shout.

" **SHIRAHOSHI, CALM DOWN!** " He shouted, causing a small shockwave which froze her and Megalo to see Naruto who arms were crossed and his eyes closed.

"I once heard Jinbe say you also had the power to Summon Sea Kings yet you couldn't control it. Hordy fears you just like me so he uses your father as a shield until he eliminates you..." After saying that, his body starts shaking.

"Racism is screwing up both sides...I mean...there are many humans and Fishmen who were once uncorrupted by this world. Fisher Tiger and Otohime...there beliefs may have been different yet they followed it to there graves. Fisher Tiger wanted too separate the Humans and Fishmen while Otohime wanted too bring them together. I'm a half-breed of the Strongest Fishmen having ever been born and become a Yonko as well as a Celestial Dragon...I don't exactly know what happened and how I was born but..." As he said it, tears started falling from his eyes.

"How is it that I can clearly see that both sides aren't so different, why can't the Humans and Fishmen actually focus on that for once? Why can't both sides fully see that we are closely the same? Why can't they understand that, **WHY CAN'T SOMETHING THAT'S COMPLETELY OBVIOUS TO THEM BE SO HARD TO SEE?!** " Naruto shouted while his left eye changes with it now having a blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white flower like iris. With that, dark-blue tattoos travel up over his left eye. Seeing this, Jinbe's eyes widen all the way to see that he's completely awakened his True Power.

"I'm the only person in this world, who can actually bring them together, because I'm part Fishmen and part Human..." Naruto said with the tattoo fading along with the eye changing back.

"I've decided...when I become Yonko, I'll complete both of there Dreams. I'll bend Fate and Destiny with these hands of mine... **AND MAKE THEM SEE THROUGH MY ACTIONS THAT A HYBRID OF BOTH SPECIES CAN BECOME A TRULY GREAT MAN! I'LL MAKE THEM SEE, NOT WITH JUST WORDS THAT WILL STRIKE A CORD DEEP WITHIN THERE HEARTS BUT ALSO THROUGH MY ACTION'S THAT WILL RESHAPE THIS WORLD!** " Naruto shouted with tears continuing to fall from his eyes with Jinbe just staring at him with wide eyes.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE WRATH OF THE KING.**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as sorry if it seemed rushing, wanted to quickly get too the start of the fight._**

Chapter 36

 **TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Lets go Princess-sama and Naruto." Jinbe told the two of them who nod, before long they were all on Megalo.

"We'll leave Hachi to you, Camie." Jinbe told the girl who nods and immediately they start heading off. Naruto could see she was looking back at her mothers grave before looking forward again. Naruto just closes both of his eyes, before he crosses his legs and puts his hands together, now becoming unmoving. Seeing this, Jinbe just stares at Naruto in surprise at knowing what he's planning, watching him remove his upper clothing so Samehada could fuse with his body, increasing his body mass just before putting it back on. Seeing this, Jinbe looks forward again.

"We must hurry!" Jinbe told Megalo, knowing what Naruto is preparing too do since during the training he found something out about his Devil Fruit.

"Father-sama, please be safe!" Shirahoshi said with worry about what is transpiring at the moment.

"It will be alright. Somehow." Jinbe reassured the Princess but that was when he noticed something up ahead as they were speeding towards the plaza.

"Oi, it's me...-Jamon!" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes open fast.

"Ah, Boss Jinbe-sama! Naruto-sama! Megalo!" Shirahoshi said at seeing what appears to be King Neptune up ahead.

"I'm glad you're safe!" She shouted, her and her friend not even realizing that it was a fake and an obvious one at that.

" **FATHER-SAMA!** We are coming now!" She shouted, much to Megalo'a joy.

" **YOU IDIOTS, THAT'S NOT KING NEPTUNE!** " He shouted yet they didn't listen and the moment they got close enough it bursts to reveal a net that wraps around them, sending them all to the ground hard yet Naruto just grits his teeth.

"Naruto..." Jinbe said yet saw him shake his head while mouthing the words "Not yet, wait." and did nothing just as the enemy Pirates arrive with sea stone chains too restrain the four, using it on them quickly with Naruto not moving at all but remaining still.

"Now then, mets take her!" One Pirate said, having successfully restrained the three with Naruto not doing anything but remains still.

 **AT THE GYONCORDE PLAZA, SOMETIME LATER**

" **THE CAPTURE WAS A SUCCESS!** " One Pirate shouted, dropping the four from high up, hard on the ground yet Naruto just moved his head up, to seeing Hordy sitting down on his chair with a large Japanese like box in his left arm.

"Princess Shirahoshi, Naruto, and Jinbe were caught in our trap!" Shouted the Pirate much to the extreme worry of her family.

"Father-sama! My brothers!" The tearful Shirahoshi shouted in worry for her family.

"This is fortunate! Ahahahahah! The three people we feared the most, captured at the same instant. Was all of this asking too much?" Hordy questions them all while Shirahoshi apologized to the two of them.

"Because I was so naive, I was fooled and now Boss Jinbe-same and Naruto-sama..." Shirahoshi said yet was told not to worry since it's already over.

"I knew that you would come, Jinbe. I preferred you much more in your older days." Hordy told the angered Jinbe.

"What's wrong with you Hordy? What's that box?" Jinbe questions the smiling Hordy who looks at it.

"Something that was hidden in the lowest floor of the Ryugu Palace..." Hordy told the group before looking at them all.

"Now then, all the necessary faces are here. The operation had been easier than I expected. After this, there only remains the movements of the Straw Hat Crew. About this time, they'll be blindly searching the entrance to the Ryuuguu Palace. They'll. S angry that their friends are dead. When they come here we're fully prepared to launch a counter attack." Just after saying that, Naruto's gaze shifted around to see more and more Fishmen as well as humans exiting the tunnels.

"I'm just one month, from this sea, we have captured thirty thousand human slaves. Seventy thousand weapon wielding Fishmen." Hordy said, not even realizing that Naruto just remains a still, looking at them all uncaring.

"From the locked down Fishmen District they have emigrated. In total, one hundred thousand outlaws!" Hordy shouted, gaining cheers from many of his Pirates that only ends when Hordy stops raising his right arm.

"There is a small number of women and child slaves outside the plaza that cannot fight. But, that can be settled in good time." When Naruto heard that his eyes only narrowed.

"But, the number of Human slaves is gradually increasing. First is one hundred thousand people. You guys are a disgrace to your species, you will vacate your homes immediately. Die or escape, you must decide your fate now!" Hordy shouted just before Naruto heard a familiar voice.

"Creating such a terrible uproar in a public place...these children have no dignity. You're getting carried away, Hordy Jones." Hearing that, Naruto and Hordy look to see Shyarly on high ground.

"There's a nostalgic face. What're you doing here, bitch?" Hordy said with great annoyance.

"Why is she here?" Naruto though in confusion.

"While you're trying to look smart, I wanted to say just one thing to you. There are two individuals that will destroy Fishman Island. That is my divination." Hearing her say that, he just smiles.

"It's possible that everything will be destroyed but I took special precaution and used seastone chains, he won't be able to use his Devon fruit power not too mention those chains are strong enough that not even three King Neptune's could break them, I doubt even Kisame could. Could it be that the other you saw was me?" He questioned the Shark Woman.

"No..." When Hordy heard that, he was confused.

"The one that will also be responsible for destroying this island...is not you." Hearing that, Naruto was even more confused by what she was talking about.

"What?!" He questions the woman.

"What Naruto will do here...I don't know. But a battle will take place that will end up destroying Fishman Island." Hearing that, Hordy looks down at the confused Naruto, also confused himself.

"The one who grips the fate of Fishman Island, Hordy...at least, it is not you." Hearing that, Naruto just continued too stare at her with confusion unlike Hordy who was angered endure standing up and facing her before seeing in instant firing a single water bullet that shocks even Naruto.

" **SHYARLY!** " Naruto shouted, watching her falling backwards and disappearing yet could hear the worried screams of the citizens.

"It's makes no sense...Shyarly...it's pretty obvious your siding with Naruto! He killed your brother Arlong, yet you would side with him? Do you hold this hybrid in such high regards that you would look past the fact he executed your only family without mercy, or is it something else entirely? Either way, I'm sicken by your actions." Hordy said, causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way in shock before looking up where Shyarly was with wide eyes.

(" **WHY YOU LITTLE!** " Arlong roared as he brought his right hand up high and brought it down but Naruto grabs it combined with Haki.

"Listen... You caused these people so much pain so I'll make your death quick." After he said that he dropped Samehada while bringing his right fist back as he crouched causing a green yin yang symbol to appear once there feet but it suddenly turns blood red while it began to spine clockwise.

"Tenth Trigram..." He spoke as as a dragons head forms on his fist which caused his eyes to widen in utter fear.

"P-Please don't- **ARRUUGHHHHHHH!** " He was cut off by the fist ramming into his stomach hard.

" **FIST OF THOUSANDS!** " Naruto screamed with rage as his right fist was also covered in Haki. As soon as he yelled that, everyone watched as flew a couple of feet in the air with a fist impression in his stomach but before he could start to fall again something slammed into the same spot again, then again, again and again. As this was happening Arlong screamed as he was sent flying towards the sky. Everyone just looks as Arlong going beyond the clouds themselves before falling down, coming straight down fast as he crashes through his own building causing it to collapse in on itself.)

"She...was his brother." Naruto muttered with wide eyes.

" **WATCH, THIS IS THE SCALE!** This is my power. My strategy for the last ten years is finally coming to fruition. Would you like me to tell you something? All of you in the Ryuuguu Kingdom, your Queen who you continue to love!" Hearing that, now almost everyone was confused by what he was saying except for a few among them all.

"The one who killed Otohime was...ME!" When those words left his mouth, every citizen, royalty, allies of Shirahoshi froze.

"What did you say?!" Jinbe questioned the smiling Hordy who watched in joy at the despair many showed.

"Ten years ago, on the day before that day...I hired a Pirate to burn papers without being scene while I used that as my opening to shoot the Queen. AHAHAHAH! Every last one of you was thoroughly fooled." Hearing Hordy say that, Naruto showed an undying rage on his face, trying very hard to restrain it before slamming his face into the grounds hard, leaving cracks as he continued controlling his rage whine absorbing in more nature energy.

"Hordy... **YOU BASTARD!** " Neptune shouted just before receiving multiple shots to his blooded stomach, much to the horror of everyone.

"I can't wait...anymore...I must act now, even if the others have yet too arrive to get the royalty out safely!" Naruto thought in anger.

"She was always in the way. Right, Shirahoshi? She said that revenge against humans was bad and she encouraged everyone across the island to get along with humans. As she materialized her vision she became an increasingly unpleasant sight. No, just killing her wasn't satisfying at all. For me, your mother's death was simply the right thing to do." Hearing that, Naruto looks up at Hordy with intense rage, about too break through the chains and attack.

"Then, I decided to use her Death to better my own hand. Once more, I could call forth Fishman Island's hates for Humans and destroy the idiotic dreams of Otohime and all of the citizens. All at the same time, I'll crush everything in a single instant! That said, Humans killed Otohime. Since it is because of humans, islanders will once again come up hate humans, the fire will grow again! You've all brilliantly played the roles that I wanted you to play. Truly, killing her was a good thing. Right, Shirahoshi? Your mother's killer wasn't a human. It was someone of the same species. It was me! Now, before your eyes it was me who killed her!" Hearing that, Naruto was about to attack with all his rage when it was instant silenced by the words she spoke, that strict something deep in Naruto's soul.

"I knew it already..." Hearing those words, Naruto just looks at her with wide eyes filled with shock.

"A few years after it happened, Megalo told me secretly." When Naruto heard that, his eyes only widen even more.

"Megalo was owned by Neptune's army back then and he witnessed everything that day!" Hearing that, Naruto just continues staring at her.

"Princess Shirahoshi, why didn't you..." Jinbe talk of anger was cut off by her.

" **IF I TOLD ANYONE...!** Someone would hold a grudge against Hordy-sama, I thought and that is not what Mother-sama wanted!" Hearing that, and seeing the tears fall from her eyes, Naruto could only press his head against the ground with wide eyes, remembering how Juvia died and his anger towards Akainu. Unlike him and him achieving his revenge, she knew the murderer yet did nothing but knew...keeping that to herself for years too come.

"That was the last promise we made with her. She told us no matter who did it to her, we should not get angry or hate anybody!" Hearing that, Naruto grits his teeth before an image of Juvia appears in his mind as well as remembering what he did last time with his rage. Feeling all that rage, he once again closed his eyes...ignoring everything even while Hordy laughed at the Princess.

(You may have controlled it during the war but it's still obvious you can't control it to the point where your no longer allowing your emotions to take control.

"Father-sama! Brothers-sama!"

Hearing her screams, Naruto once again grits his teeth but stops at remembering the chaos he caused.

(My rage... It's now that of a calm, deep sea that swallows everything in its path which can turn into the most violent of storms at any second. In order for me to be at my top I cannot allow my rage to consume me once again... I have complete control over my wrath now so that I will never lose control again.)

(Please... Survive... Find people you can rely on and protect... Remember... I lo-)

"Hey! Naruto!" Hearing that, his eyes open a little.

"If you want to start the battle then hurry up and do it, break free and fight! **KICK HIS ASS!** "

"Yeah! I know you can hear us, Naruto?!"

"If you're waiting for the right time to strike, do it now!"

" **NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!** " Hearing there cheers, his eyes only widen before he closes his eyes. Feeling that he's almost done. While this was going on, Hordy was quite annoyed.

"How pathetic! They're literally clutching at straws! Shyarly's precisions were always accurate but this time, it's bullshit! Those fools must be out of their minds. Let's bring them to their senses." As he said it, he stands up with his arm still wrapped around the chests and approaches the King sword in hand, stopping everyone.

"Listen, you stupid citizens! I'm going to proceed with the execution of the former King, Neptune now! Watch very closely! As I cut former King Neptune's head off and prove that a hybrid could never do anything to change this moment! Then, this half-assed King without a drop of racial prize will be gone forever and the new Kingdom of Fish-Men will rise, which will dominate the pathetic humans! I'll put an end to the shameless Ryugu Kingdom!" Hordy shouted while placing a foot in Neptune's head.

" **AHAHAHAHAH!** " Laughed Hordy who slowly raises his sword, much to the fear and anger of many. Immediately shirahoshi looks at Naruto who's head was still touching the ground before back at Neptune who made eye contact with his daughter.

" **FAREWELL!** " He said before in slow motion the sword started to go downwards towards Neptune's neck.

" **N-N-N...NARUTO-SAMA! PLEASE SAVE FATHER-SAMA!** " As Ashe adjusted that, Naruto's eyes open too reveal his left eye once again having changed including the sclera now black and almost immediately an explosion happened where Naruto stood, chains flying everywhere and a single hand grabbing Hordy's sword, much to his shock. His gaze slowly shifts over at Naruto who once again had dark blue markings spreading over his body including his upper clothes no longer on him as well as showing an annoyed expression on his face. Seeing this, Hordy was clearly shocked just as Naruto spoke.

"During my training, I found out about how too access my Devil fruits awakened power...it turns out I've been unconsciously drawing in what is called Nature energy from the water and by drawing in enough I can force an activation. That was when I figured that by drawing in more nature energy, I can stay in this form much longer. You've hurt our own kind, with your foolish dream so I've decided too use my full power too deal with you all, to show you the major gap. This, is the Ocean King's Sage Mode." As he said it, Hordy got angry.

" **YOUR NOT ONE OF US YOU ABOMINA-** " He stood cold when Naruto places a left hand on his stomach.

"Shut up..." With those words, a tremendous amount of force slammed into his stomach much to clear shock and pain, being sent flying backwards into the large rock formation that soon collapses, revealing that over the past two years he's gained control of his awakening that seems to have given him a grand physical strength boost to his Aqua Gentle Fist style as well as a way of accessing it.

" **NARUTO-SAMA!** " Cried the tearful Shirahoshi who saw her savior quickly sending the enemy leader flying into a large-no longer there rock formation.

"Hurry up and get them out." Naruto said out loud with his arms crossing.

"Don't worry!" Hearing that, suddenly Nami appears behind Naruto.

"Mirage, release!" The human girl said, surprising them all at her appearance.

" **A WOMAN APPEARED ALL OF A SUDDEN-CH!** " Ikaros shouted loudly with his spears raised but froze like the others when she revealed a piece of paper.

"Is this is, Jinbe? The letter from the Celestial Dragons?" Hearing that, Jinbe could only tell her that it was the one, shocking the ones who were carrying it as well as the key. Almost immediately all of there chains had been unlocked with Naruto smirking to see that Robin had also arrived.

"Guard the Princess. It's about time I clean this mess up since I've got about an hour in this form. If push come see too shove I may have too extend the time limit but I will receive the sideffects after doing that." Naruto told Nami who nods in understanding and looks up to see the fast approaching ship along with Neptune's whale. The mouth of the ships figurehead opens up too reveal a Cannon that shoots past them all, creating a large explosion near where Hordy was sent, causing another explosion that sent many Pirates flying at the sheer force.

" **NOW IS YOUR CHANCE! GO, WHALE!** " Franky shouted with the said whale heading straight for Neptune in a hurry, while this was happening the musclebound Dosun was about too attack when he was stopped by Naruto walking in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Don't even think about it fatty." Hearing that, the Fishman grits his teeth in anger, knowing he shouldn't attack him foolishly after what he just did to Hordy. Naruto walks towards his ship, passing the angry Dosun who just watches him approach the ship that a crew fit off quickly to see what was happening.

" **LOOK, THE MEMBERS OF THE STRAW HATS ARE COMING OUT OF THE SHIP!** " One Fishman shouted with Shyarly crawling over to the edge to see what was happening. Walking towards Naruto was Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Usopp, Brook, Sanji, and Zoro.

" **HEY HOSHIGAKI, ARE YOU REALLY GOING TOO DESTROY THE ISLAND?!** " Another Fishman shouted with more and more shouting with him, wanting too know what there goal is. Naruto finally stops in front of his crew before he spoke.

"I got about 55 minutes left in this mode, allow me to deal with my species. After all, this is the one and only time I will any of you to do me a favor so please just be on standby and protect the Princess." Hearing that, Luffy spoke with some sadness.

"Awwwwww, but you don't need to fight that many." Luffy said but Naruto simply turns his back to him

"Captain, this is something I must do...after all, he insulted my family...kidnapped my friends...and hurt the home of my father. This, is very personal." Naruto replied with Samehada's scales coming out on his arms, protecting and sharpening them with Naruto's robotic leg changing, the cover ripping too shreds too reveal it becoming more armored. Seeing this, Jinbe could clearly see the difference from the war to now.

"They don't get it...Shirahoshi's words spoke to Naruto. She knew who killed her mother for all these years yet she didn't allow that hatred to consume her...hearing and seeing the conviction on her face and in her words, has finally allowed Naruto to conquer his Wrath but this time to the point to a whole new level. What there seeing, is how a King act's." Jinbe thought to himself, seeing the annoyed Naruto in no joking manner. While watching this scene, Nami couldn't help but smile how confident Naruto was but that was when she heard it again.

(Child...you are the one I've been awaiting.)

Hearing that same voice she heard back at the entrance to the Ryugu Kingdom, she touched her head at not knowing who's speaking to her.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, NARUTO VS. THE NEW FISHMEN PIRATES; HORDY JONES SECRET WEAPON REVEALED.**


	37. Chapter 37

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I've done some thinking about Naruto's mode and despite it having a time limit, it will also have a limit of how much power he can use before it would run out.

Chapter 37

Naruto faces the army of Fishmen without a care in the world for who they are but annoyed. Behind him stood the others who were staying back with the Princess all the while the citizens watched in worry at the King of the Ocean, approaching the army yet even though, cheers could be heard.

"Should I use the Thousand-Armed Kannon?" Naruto thought yet forgets that a focuses on the cheering soldiers if his enemies that starts too surround him while he was staring at Daruma, Hyouzou, Dosun, Ikaros, and Zeo.

"In this form I need too conserve my power, if I go all out I will lose the Ocean Kings mode faster then I would expect." As he thought that, he was already in close proximity of the enemy who was already to him with there weapons raised high before Naruto enters a fighting stance and with a single stomp of his mechanical leg in the ground causes all the water in the air too offset the balance of all those around him, causing a powerful shockwave through it while Naruto stood up straight as he watched all those around him being pushed backwards and instead of attacking as they hit the ground, they didn't get back up. Everyone around Naruto had hit the ground, no longer conscious.

" _Fishmen Karate: Kisame Style, Stomp of Wave._ " Naruto muttered, staring directly at his enemy before him and could clearly hear the shouts of shock at what he's done to all the enemies around him from shockwave to immediate Conquers Haki.

" **WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!** "

"Was that from his recent attack, I thought it only hit those around him?!"

"Wait, the ones around him are bleeding?!"

"What the hell os going on here, is he a monster?!"

"Impossible, he couldn't have taken half of us out in a single moment?! There was 50,000 of them and only one of him!"

Hearing that, Naruto soon spoke to elaborate on what just happened.

"First off, everyone who just fell was caught by my Conquers Haki, second...the ones around me of close proximity are dead. They were caught by a different kind of attack. The water in the shockwave I sent at them was covered in a metallic substance and giving it a more durable attack...meaning they were just shot through by hundreds of small metallic projectiles." Naruto said, shocking them more at what he did, all the while the others were watching with surprise.

"That was Haki?" Robin said, gaining a nod from Jinbe.

"He's not the same as he was years ago, he was taught the fundamentals of his fathers style of Fishmen Karate and he's using it with his King's Sage Mode." Hearing that, they just stare at him with surprise yet Zero just smiles at seeing this.

"That was amazing! Naruto-same!" Spoke the Princess who was filled with hope yet was a little fearful of Naruto's very own power right now. The enemy Fishmen were shaking since he not only killed Akainu but was so badass he broke out of Impel down, only to break back in then out again.

"He's completely out of our league...!" One Fishman said as he took steps back fearfully, being stopped by Zeo who spoke to him in order to stop him.

"If you run from your enemy on this historic day for the Fishmen, you deserve Death." He said, looking at the man who fell to his knees, not knowing what he should do all the while Zeo was staring at Naruto.

"We may have lost 50,000...but, we are still 50,000 strong! Hoshigaki always shatters our dreams. He's... **AN ABOMINATION! KISAME WAS A TRAITOR TO OUR KIND, HE WAS A-** " He was silenced just as his eyes shooting out of his sockets, the reason why was because Naruto was already in front of him, crouching with his right fist extended outwards into his stomach. Zeo slowly looks down with wide eyes at how he didn't even see him get in front of him.

" _Fishmen Karate: Kisame Style, Dance of the Sea Kings._ " With those words, he unleashes an incredibly fast combo of punches and kicks that penetrates through Zeo's defense who's arms were up, resulting in multiple areas being hit at a far greater speed the Fishman could move at, resulting in said Fishmen falling on his back back, no longer conscious with Naruto standing above the fallen Fishman before he watches as both Dosun and Ikaros who stood at his sides, raise there weapons high while Naruto brought back his left hand.

" **WATER SLICER!** " With that shout, he swung his left hand that causes scythe-like blades of water covered in a metallic haki to slash at both of them, leaving many slashes on there bodies as they stumble back in back at the force of his strike, meeting his gaze filled with anger. Before he continues his attack, he found himself surrounded by more Fishman who held shields that they were banging on.

"Go, Iron Shell Squad!" Dosun orders as he tries to gain distance from Naruto who watched as the ground closed in on him. Seeing this, Naruto crouches while water starts too surround his right leg, confusing then until they saw it...a dragon taking shape from the water.

" _Fishmen Karate: Kisame Style, Kick of The Water Dragon._ " With those words, he simply swung his right leg that caused the dragon to head straight for them while becoming metallic yet instead of attacking them all it breaks through one of the shields before it rams into the wide eyed Dosun who was no longer conscious right before he jumps high into the air, looking down at them all with his cheeks being puffed up along with water gathering around him. He spews out a large amount of water that starts swirling around into a vortex.

"Great Waterfall Vortex!" Naruto shouts right before he unleashes a several dozens of metres high water attack. It it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall that sends everyone flying from the strength of the water attack. By the time Naruto lands, he noticed a large amount of Fishmen floating above him towards the Princess and the others which Naruto simply glares at them before he turns back to the rest.

"Guys, you can deal with the small fry that try too harm the princess while I deal with the rest over here!" Naruto shouted to all of them while making eye contact with the angry Ikaros before without even moving he was slashed multiple times by swords that shatter upon contact with his Haki covered back, he then turns around to find a drunk Hyouzou.

"What?" He questioned the Fishman with annoyance to see him holding up his broken blades.

"Hey, wait! I've lost my swords. How can I fight now?" He said, mopping around with sadness which Naruto turns his back away from him, gaining a smoke from Hyouzou who's tentacle releases a deadly poison but froze the moment Naruto spoke.

"Just try it, and I'll tear your tentacles off." While saying that, he looks back at the old man with a look that could kill, scaring him which ink starts too fall from him, creating a puddle of ink with the drunk old man moving backwards in fear, just watching Naruto look away from him with great annoyance while the other Fishmen pirates didn't know what they should do all the while the Sea King was glaring at Ikaros who takes a step back in fear right before an explosion was heard from the collapsed rubble, gaining Naruto's attention.

"So, you are in a league of your own right now!" Shouted none other than Hody, gaining everyone's attention to see the badly hurt Fishman standing on the rubble he was under moments ago, despite his serious injures from a point-blank range attack he still stood up. In his left arm was still the box he held yet it was undamaged, confusing Naruto at why he was still holding it yet knew something was off about it.

"Yet..." After saying that, he showed a wicked smile on his face just before he did something that shocked everyone. He immediately picks up a blade before he chops off his own left arm, resulting in everyone no longer understanding his actions yet he just places the box on the ground. Immediately, he starts unwrapping it while light begins too emanate from it until it was finally untied and he opens it quickly. What he took out made even less sense, it was a very bony looking human arm of sorts. The color of it was purple with black tattoo's running all over it. Seeing it, Naruto couldn't understand what possible reason he would take such a thing out, not until he felt it...something pulsed deep within his soul at the sight of it. Hody only smiles as he unexpectedly rams that arm into the area where he cut his own arm off, immediately causing him too fall to his knees, right hand holding his head while the left started pulsing and growing. Sounds of pain could only escape from Hody's mouth as what he's done.

"I...can't breath... **MY BODY IS GONNA EXPLODE!** " Hody shouted as the arm grows more until it matches the other yet the black tattoo's start multiplying and spreading somewhat over the shoulder and part of the abdomen area, increasing the yells of pain with veins appearing along with his body growing just like the arm. In a matter of moments he no longer had a large belly, being far more muscular than before, with his muscles bulging in size with thick veins appearing, particularly on his arms, and his size greatly increased, being in equal in size to Ikaros Much, the largest of the New Fishman Pirates. His dark hair had lightened exponentially. Seeing this, Naruto's just stares at him in shock, watching as the arm settles down. Hody just looks up at Naruto with a crazed smile on his face with his transformation having been completed.

"Let me show you, the forbidden treasure of the Ryugu Palace! **THE LEFT ARM OF THE APOCALYPSE KING!** " Hearing that, Naruto's eyes continue too widen while Hody extends his new arm out, opening the hand too reveal a mouth with a tongue coming out of it and an eyeball opening up on the back of the hand, it showed a red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and three tomoe. While this was happening, each of the five fingers change in color.

 **xxxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, NARUTO VERSUS HODY; THE FALL OF NOAH BEGINS.**


	38. UPDATE NEWS

Hello everyone, first off before anything else is said I do apologize for not updating this story but others instead. Reason why I've had a bit of writers block pertaining something about the story as well as my focus on other stories. Right now, you could say this story is on break just like mandarin for he time being while I do other stories and get them out of my system. As of right now my urge of writing other stories are more then my urge to write this. When I do finally update, I may do what I did last time and do multiple chapters at once to get out of the way but have to see. Pertaining when this will be updated, probably next year perhaps or before. Again, I do apologize for your patience since this is my second most popular story I have.


End file.
